


Loner's Wild

by Vinylshadow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 69,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylshadow/pseuds/Vinylshadow
Summary: Rusty lives a comfortable enough life outside the clans, but that doesn't stop him from making several odd friendships among the four clans that live in and around the forest. Now if only their Medicine Cats would stop telling him about StarClan's destiny for him...
Comments: 93
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

Every Clan knew about Loners – cats with no Clan affiliation – and most were treated with indifference unless they took prey or tried to live within marked territory. Some Loners even helped Clans by letting them hunt within non-clan domain, which lessened the strain on territorial prey populations.

There was a barn just outside WindClan's territory on the way to Highstones that Clan cats often stopped by to fill their bellies, where a pair of cats lived, and had the most traffic per moon.

Spottedleaf, Medicine Cat of ThunderClan, paused outside the doors of the barn, her ears twitching as she caught the faint sounds of mice scurrying within the darkness of the barn's interior.

"I can catch one for you if you'd like," a soft voice mewed behind her, making her jump. She whirled to see a ginger tabby cat sitting a polite distance away. He dipped his head respectfully. "Medicine Cats don't usually hunt, do they?"

"I was an apprentice just a few weeks ago," Spottedleaf replied, her hackles slowly settling. "I have the basics down."

The tom's green eyes sparkled in amusement and he flicked his tail. "Then help yourself."

He watched as the young fela entered the doors in a low crouch and he clucked his tongue at her poor posture. A few minutes later, she came back out empty-pawed to find him sitting there, tail curled over his paws, a pair of mice in front of them.

"No luck?" he asked innocently, before offering her a mouse, which she grudgingly took. "I'd be happy to give you some pointers if you'd like."

"That won't be needed." Spottedleaf's mew was cool and curt, and he bowed his head.

"Then I wish you safe travels back home."

He watched her disappear into the grasslands, heading towards the distant forest she called home, then turned and trod into the barn, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light within. Ignoring the sounds of prey, he leaped up some pieces of wood to the second level, where he spent most of his time.

A black and white tom greeted him with a friendly nuzzle. "Welcome back. Your name's still Rusty, right?" he teased. Rusty shot him a barbless glare and swatted at him with a paw.

"You know I'm not cut out for that Clan stuff, Barley." Rusty peered over the edge of their home. "Why didn't you come say hello?"

"You know I'm not cut out for that social stuff, Rusty," came the teasing meow, and Rusty rolled his eyes before conceding the point.

"Rare for a Medicine Cat to be alone though," Barley remarked, tail idly flicking to and fro. "They usually have some company to and from the Mothermouth."

"I didn't think to ask her business," Rusty meowed, ears perking up. "Must've been urgent."

"She stopped to hunt," Barley pointed out. "So it couldn't have been that. Perhaps she was here to see you?"

Rusty let out a hack of laughter, shaking his head. "She doesn't have an apprentice yet, so there's no way she'd be interested in romance. Much less with someone so far out of her territory."

"You and I have been around long enough to know that distance means nothing for some."

Rusty swiveled his head to stare at Barley, whose eyes were glowing with mirth and he snorted. "Bah."

* * *

"Welcome back, Spottedleaf," Redtail meowed as she padded back into camp. She smiled and exchanged nuzzles with her brother before he pulled back, wrinkling his nose. "You smell like a barn."

Spottedleaf blinked and sniffed herself before frowning. "Sorry," she mewed sheepishly. "I stopped by Barley's on the way back from the Moonstone."

Redtail's ears rotated forward towards her. "Did StarClan say anything?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," Spottedleaf assured him with a smile, which then faded. "What about you? Anything new with RiverClan?"

The tortoiseshell tom shook his head, namesake waving behind him. "They're not edging towards Sunningrocks, and their scent is mostly on their side of the river."

_"Mostly?"_

"Depends on the wind."

Spottedleaf nodded slowly. "That's good," she mewed softly, resting her head against him for a moment. He purred and they shared a few minutes grooming one another. Redtail wrinkled his nose at her scent again.

"It's a shame you have to travel so far for herbs. I get nervous when you're off clan territory," he meowed. "I know attacking Medicine Cats is against all the codes and then some, but there's plenty out there that doesn't care about that."

"You worry way too much," Spottedleaf mewed, though not unkindly. "I do the same for you, and every other cat in ThunderClan."

"That's your _job_ though."

Spottedleaf batted his ears with a paw and he stuck his tongue out at her. "You could always come with me." she pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind. And if you're in the camp. While I'm around." He chuckled. "Seems like I'm always out on patrol, hunting, or mentoring Graypaw. Or all three."

"Multi-tasking? You?" Spottedleaf's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Never thought I'd see the day." It was her turn to dodge a swipe and she purred. "I do need to go to Twolegplace for some catmint soon, so if you're not doing anything…?"

"I'll be more than happy to accompany you," Redtail assured her. "You never know when a kittypet might get the urge to wander into the forest or something harebrained like that."

"I haven't heard of any incursions since Tigerclaw killed one that had wandered into the forest." Spottedleaf mewed.

"There's a ginger that likes to sit on the fence and stare out into the woods from time to time."

Spottedleaf tilted her head. "Is that so? Perhaps we'll run into them."

Redtail copied her quizzical head tilt and frowned. "Why would you want to do that? They're a kittypet."

"…and?" Spottedleaf's brows rose. "We've had kittypets in the clans before. Even a leader, back in the day, or so the Elders say."

"We had a leader go off and become one when they got older, yes." Redtail's ears twitched and he turned his head at a call. "And that'll be Bluestar yowling for me." He got to his paws and licked Spottedleaf between the ears. "I'll see you around. Try to stay out of trouble and please don't go to Twolegplace without me."

"Of course."

* * *

The next day, Spottedleaf and Redtail woke up bright and early, going out with the morning patrol, eventually parting ways with them as they neared Twolegplace.

Redtail watched the fences apprehensively, ears and whiskers twitching anxiously. Spottedleaf lightly butted his shoulder with her head. "Relax," she mewed softly. "We're perfectly safe here."

He stared at her for a moment, fur slowly lying back down. "If you say so." Spottedleaf rolled her eyes before opening her mouth, tasting the air. She then trotted off, Redtail following along behind her.

They neared a fence and Spottedleaf sniffed along its base before backing up. "There's catmint here," she mewed, pleased.

"All I smell is ShadowClan," Redtail meowed. "Why would they care about this place?"

"You think ThunderClan has a monopoly on the herbs here?" Spottedleaf asked, eying the top of the fence. "I'm going over."

"What?!" Redtail hissed, eyes wide. "You can't!"

She was already over and he scrambled after her, dropping into the enclosed space warily. "Spottedleaf!" he hissed, ears flat to his head.

The Medicine Cat was nosing among some plants, tail waving in bliss. "Plenty here," she murmured, before looking up at a sound.

A small ginger molly was staring at them from the porch of the Twoleg nest sitting at the far end of the yard, and when she noticed the forest cats staring at her, she slowly approached.

"While I know I can't stop you from taking those plants, do you mind if I ask why?" she asked. "Weren't you here the other day?"

"Must've been those ShadowClan cats," Redtail meowed. The ginger wrinkled her nose in distaste before sniffing the air curiously.

"You don't smell like dead animals," she mewed, ears unflattening. "Why are there so many of you?"

"There's four Clans worth roaming around the area, although two of them are very far away and unlikely to come here," Spottedleaf mewed, ignoring Redtail's warning look. "They're not likely to mean you harm."

"The only ones that do are some wild cats from deeper within the houses," the molly mewed, curling her lip. "Savages, the bunch of them."

Redtail frowned, but didn't say anything, and glanced at his sister. "Do you have enough?"

Spottedleaf blinked, shaking herself, and nodded. "This'll do. Sorry for bothering you…?"

"My folks call me Ezra," the kittypet mewed. "You're welcome back here if you ever need anything."

"Thank you." Spottedleaf dipped her head. "May StarClan guide you."

"They don't care about anything outside of the clans," Redtail scoffed, and both mollies looked at him, then at each other.

"While I'm not entirely sure about your customs," Ezra mewed. "I have had dreams of cats with stars in their fur. They don't talk to me, but it's still comforting nonetheless."

The cats parted ways, and Redtail couldn't help but notice he troubled expression on Spottedleaf's face as they headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Spottedleaf remained grim and silent until they arrived back at the camp, walking past Tigerclaw, Lionheart, their apprentices, and Mousefur as they headed out on patrol, and Redtail followed her to her secluded clearing, where she put her gathered herbs away and then sat down, face lost in thought.

"So what's got you spooked?" Redtail asked after a few stretched seconds, and she jumped in surprise, apparently having forgotten he was there, and looked at him, her face going through a variety of expressions as she tried to put her thoughts in order.

"Kittypets dreaming of StarClan." Spottedleaf said, whiskers twitching as she shook her head. "It's just strange to think about."

Redtail nodded. "So, do you think it's a sign? Maybe she's meant to join a clan."

Spottedleaf looked at him in surprise, eyes wide. "And here you were scared of her!"

Her brother grimaced and ducked his head. "I thought we agreed that was absurd?" he grumbled, avoiding her gleaming eyes. "Besides," he said, composing himself. "I never specified which clan, since she mentioned ShadowClan cats coming by."

"Who didn't talk to her." Spottedleaf pointed out. "Whereas we did, after she approached us."

Redtail sighed, tail lashing. "Alright, so… Do we give her a few days to think about it, or what?"

"We can talk to her again if we see her, and give her a chance to think it over then."

"Give who a chance to do what?" came a mew, shortly followed by Bluestar appearing out of the fern tunnel that led to the central clearing. Spottedleaf and Redtail dipped their heads respectfully to her.

"We ran into a kittypet that had dreamed of StarClan." Spottedleaf mewed. "So I was considering seeing if she would want to join ThunderClan."

Bluestar blinked thoughtfully, eyes alight with curiosity. "I see." She glanced at Redtail. "What do you think?"

"…We are rather short-pawed." He sighed, tail lashing in frustration. "Would make it easier to convince RiverClan to give back Sunningrocks."

"Something tells me they wouldn't be intimidated by a tiny kitten." Bluestar's face softened slightly. "Although…" She glanced at Spottedleaf. "If she's dreaming of StarClan, she might not be suited to the life of a warrior."

"I've got my paws full trying to learn this stuff myself, much less teach an apprentice almost the same age as me," Spottedleaf mewed.

"Then you can learn together." Bluestar turned to leave. "Bring her to me when you're ready."

The two tortoiseshells watched her go and Spottedleaf flicked her ears. "I think that went rather well."

* * *

"Hello, the Barn!"

Rusty's ears twitched as a cat's voice wafted through the dark interior of the derelict structure and he lifted his head, blinking sleepily.

"We've got guests." He grunted, nudging Barley, who was curled up beside him, who growled and rolled over. Snorting softly, Rusty got to his paws and jumped down to the floor, idly listening to the scrabbling of paws as the mice ran and hid.

He trotted outside, shaking the last of the sleep from his head, and met the gazes of three cats.

"Onewhisker, Barkface, and…I don't recognize you." He stared at the young white molly alongside the two slightly older ones. "Whitepaw, or something?"

"Your observational skills are as sharp as ever." Barkface peered past him into the barn. "Is the prey running?"

"They seem to have left after someone hollered me awake, sorry," Rusty mewed cheerfully, which earned him a withering glare from the cat. "Is prey so scarce for WindClan that they need to come pilfer mine?"

"We were just on our way back from Highstones," Onewhisker cut in. "It was Whitepaw's time for the trip, and it coincided with the half-moon, so…"

"StarClan tell you anything that concerns me?" Rusty asked Whitepaw. "They seem quite chatty nowadays."

Whitepaw just stared at him and Onewhisker shook his head. "Nothing for anyone, far as I know." He shot a glance at Barkface, who nodded. "Well, if there's no prey, we're sorry to have bothered you."

Rusty pricked his ears at a sound behind him and Barley trotted out, three mice dangling from his mouth. He set them down and licked his lips. "Thought I heard you talking to someone, so I managed to scrounge up some grub."

"Save the grubs for ShadowClan," Rusty chided him. "They enjoy it far more."

"Thank you for the kind offer," Barkface meowed. "It'll save us some time on the way back."

He turned and walked off. Onewhisker watched him go before picking up two of the mice while Whitepaw got the third. "Sorry again," he mewed around a tail, and he followed the medicine cat, apprentice at his heels.

"How is it that every meeting with these clan cats is weirder than the last?" Barley said with a tired hiss. "Another hour, we'll probably meet… Snotnose, or whatever the drippy fellow from ShadowClan is called."

"Now now," Rusty mewed soothingly. "Leave poor Runningnose alone. Not his fault he can't cure himself."

"And he's the one in charge of healing the clan! What sick joke are they playing on him?"

"I'm sure they don't mean it like that, and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that the other two clans probably won't have to stop by and badger you, since they're more used to prey unique to their territory, so you can go back to sleep without worry."

"And you?"

Rusty shrugged. "Might go for a walk. Tweak a dog's nose. Tease the horses. The usual."

"You're touched in the head," Barley said with a long-suffering sigh. "Just stay safe, alright?"

"Always am."

Barley shook his head and went back inside.

* * *

Bluestar sat in her den, eyes closed, yet not quite asleep. _Her_ den. She shuddered from ears to tail and got to her paws, pacing within the confines. It still didn't feel like hers. She could still detect Sunstar's scent and presence all around her and she felt like she was trespassing.

"How did you do it?" she wondered aloud, albeit under her breath. "This is too much, too soon. What do I do?"

There was no answer, obviously, but she felt a little better. Better her than Thistleclaw, at any rate. She pressed her lips together and recalled the spiky-furred warrior whose ambition would've led to the clan's destruction.

Well, she corrected herself, not _destruction_ , but rather a bloody rebirth. Ambition wasn't in and of itself a bad thing, but he lacked the skills needed for leadership. _Much like yourself_ , his voice whispered in her mind. But she had support from her clan, a loyal deputy, a medicine cat with her head in the clouds, and a thriving home, so she must be doing _something_ right.

Her mind wandered to what Spottedleaf and Redtail had told her about a kittypet potentially joining the clan – maybe as a warrior apprentice, maybe as a medicine cat apprentice. Spottedleaf was remarkably young for the role, stepping up after her mentor, Featherwhisker, died.

It had been on the way back from Spottedleaf's naming ceremony at Highstones that they had properly met the two loners living in the barn, and a very weird friendship sprung up between them.

Rusty felt like a clan cat, to Bluestar at least, and he had known a fair bit about herbs that had piqued Spottedleaf's attention, and he'd given her some herb seeds to plant in her den so they wouldn't have to travel as far for the precious flowers, leaves, and other helpful odds and ends. From what she had gathered, he'd done the same with the other clan's medicine cats, and she wondered why.

Probably to keep them from stealing his supplies, she concluded wryly, before forcing her thoughts back to clan matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Rusty could feel them watching him as he slept. Cats with stars in their fur, their eyes far older than any cat's, their paws gliding over grass without bending the blades – strange ethereal beings far beyond his ken.

"I understand asking you to stop would be pointless, but do you have to do this while I'm trying to sleep?" he said. "Sure, my mortal body is resting, but this is part of my mind, which also needs plenty of rest, and you are robbing me of that!"

The cats stared at him, their too-old eyes glinting with amusement.

With a disgusted snort, Rusty turned away, only to nearly bowl over a fluffy gray tom with a soft plumed tail, who regarded his backpedaling with sharp keen eyes.

"Featherwhisker, right? Spottedleaf's mentor?" Rusty guessed. "She's spoken at length about you. Most of it good. At least, I think she meant them as compliments."

"I am aware," Featherwhisker replied, startling him. Usually the cats didn't talk back. "She seems to fancy you far more than she should."

"At least she's honest." Rusty preened a little. "But there's no way she isn't aware of my complete disinterest in that sort of thing. Although," he added, mostly to himself. "Certainly not the first time there's only been one side interested in that kind of thing…" He sighed wistfully before focusing back on Featherwhisker. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm old. And dead. And an absolutely dreadful gossip. I'm allowed to be tactless."

"That's…not how it works," Rusty complained. "You can't just walk up to someone and say that someone they know likes them."

"I can. I did." Featherwhisker's eyes met his and he felt part of himself slip away into those endless pools. He shuddered and averted his gaze. "There's trouble brewing in the forest. You're free to interfere if you'd like. Could make things better. Could make it worse. Could cause you to lose or gain everything you've ever wanted."

"Peace and quiet, or war and bloodshed because it's never anything simple with the clans, is it?" Rusty flexed his claws. "Please tell me I'm not the only one you're telling this to, because that'd be extremely unfair of you."

"Mm…that'd be cheating. Use this knowledge as you see fit. Nothing's set in stone until it happens, after all."

Rusty opened his mouth to say something, but Barley chose that moment to kick in his sleep and his foot slammed into Rusty's back, sending him crashing to the floor below their sleeping space.

* * *

Ezra jolted awake, heart pounding, all senses alert. She looked around, eyes wide, trying to figure out what had caused her to get the feeling, but she was alone in her basket, nestled in the corner of a large cozy room filled with furniture.

As she slowly calmed down, she took a moment to go over what she had been doing prior to waking up, but whatever it was, it was already fading away like morning fog beneath the rising sun.

Sighing, she stretched her limbs one at a time before clambering out of her basket, then stretched again, splaying her paws and wiggling her toes. The she-cat then trotted over to her food and water dishes – both filled – and ate and drank before going outside.

The morning air was dry and warm, and she took a moment to lick some dew off the grass before jumping up onto the fence surrounding her yard. Settling herself, she looked out into the woods, which seemed closer than ever before. She idly wondered what would happen if she walked into the shaded undergrowth. Would her owners worry? They didn't put a collar on her like some of the other housecats she knew, and besides occasionally petting her, seemed content to let her do as she pleased.

"Good morning," came a voice from below her. She looked down to see two tortoiseshells and a small thick-furred kitten looking up at her. Ezra recognized the two 'shells from the other day and she greeted them politely.

"Are you here to recruit me?" She watched their expressions shift to something neutrally guarded and flicked her ears. "I had a feeling you'd be coming by. Something woke me up very early today, but I'm not sure what it was."

"Maybe it was something you ate?" The gray kitten quailed under the stare from the tortoiseshell tom and ducked his head sheepishly, and Ezra's nose twitched in amusement.

"Maybe," she mewed. "I'm guessing these star cats of yours are extremely vague by default because why ever bother explaining everything clearly when you can tell sorta-truths and hope it all works out? No offense."

The female tortoiseshell chuckled. "No worries. StarClan has provided many a cat with premature gray fur due to vagueries, and questioning them is certainly worth doing now and again."

"Do you know why this is happening to me?" Ezra asked. "Shouldn't this StarClan of yours keep its interest to those they're watching over?"

"StarClan watches over all cats, big and small, whether they know it, want it, or need it."

Ezra watched as the red-tailed tortoiseshell glanced at the female. "Spottedleaf, can we hurry this along? Wrapping this up before the rest of the clan wakes would make introductions much easier for everyone involved."

Spottedleaf closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose before looking at Ezra. "It's up to you."

Ezra licked her lips, glancing between her home, the forest, and the forest cats. "I've led a comfortable life here. Safe, warm, content. But…there's always been a nagging sense of something missing that I hope the forest can provide." She drew herself up to her full height, which was still shorter than even the little grey kitten, and nodded. "I would like to join ThunderClan."

* * *

Ezra kept up surprisingly well on the trip to the camp, ears, eyes, and head turning every which way to take it all in. When she almost rammed into a tree, Redtail shook his head with a chuckle.

"You'll have plenty of time to get the lay of the land as an apprentice, so for now, try not to lose us, because it's very easy to get separated, even for experienced warriors."

Ezra nodded, then used Graypaw, Redtail's apprentice, as a guide the rest of the way.

The group eventually came to a ravine, which then led down to a tunnel that opened up into a clearing, thick with the scent of cats. A few wandered around, glancing curiously at the returning cats, then stared at the unfamiliar one with them. A soft whispering swiftly spread through the clearing and more cats emerged from various openings hidden by leaves, ferns, branches and trees.

Redtail nudged Ezra towards a large rock at the head of the clearing. A blue-gray she-cat emerged from a cleft at the base and met them.

"So you're the one these two were talking about. You may call me Bluestar." she mewed, looking Ezra over thoughtfully. She then leaped up onto the rock and let out a yowl, summoning the cats to gather beneath her.

"I'm sure many of you are curious about our guest, who will be joining us as an apprentice."

Bluestar paused, and aside from a few shared murmurs, nobody spoke up, and she continued.

"As is tradition, she will be stripped of her kittypet name and be given a new one."

She stared down at Ezra for a moment, taking in her green eyes and ginger pelt. She blinked thoughtfully.

"Your name, until you earn a full one, and in honor of your pelt, shall be Firepaw. Welcome to ThunderClan."

Firepaw twitched as the cats gathered yowled her name and she turned to look at them before lowering her head politely.

"Anything you'd like to say to introduce yourself?" Bluestar asked, silencing the cats with a wave of her tail.

"I just hope I can be of some use to the clan. And that I can live up to your expectations."

"Low as they are," muttered a dark gray-and-black tabby, although Firepaw didn't sense any malice in the words. The tabby then found itself under a slew of cool stares and ducked his head sheepishly. "We all started out at the bottom, didn't we?" he pointed out. "Nobody expected anything great of any of us. I apologize if I sounded rude."

"Don't worry about it." Firepaw smiled slightly. "I'm used to it."

"We'll assign a mentor to you by the end of the day. Please stay in the camp until then. If you do have to leave, at least take someone with you," Bluestar mewed, before dismissing the gathering. "Redtail, Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Lionheart, to me, please."

Firepaw watched them all file into the rock before she felt the touch of a tail on her shoulder, and she turned to see Spottedleaf.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Firepaw," she mewed. She then looked past her. "And here's the other apprentices."

Four other cats joined them, introducing themselves as Ravenpaw, a dark-furred tom with a tuft of white on his chest, Dustpaw, a dark brown tabby, Sandpaw, a pale ginger she-cat, and Graypaw, who she had already met.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw were cool and dismissive towards her, which didn't surprise Firepaw all that much. Ravenpaw was quiet, but nice enough, and Graypaw was Graypaw.

"Warriors usually juggle apprentice responsibilities. I've tutored under Whitestorm, Redtail and Tigerclaw, while Ravenpaw usually cycles between Mousefur, Brindleface, and Runningwind," Graypaw meowed. "You'll likely be working under the younger warriors who need the experience of training an apprentice before a senior warrior finishes your training and you become a warrior yourself and pass what you know on to someone's kits."

"Usually takes about six moons for a full apprenticeship," Ravenpaw added. "I've also trained under Tigerclaw, thank you very much." Graypaw shrugged.

"If that's what you want to call it," he mewed. "Tigerclaw's not the easiest to get along with, but he's one of the strongest cats in all the clans."

"Modest too, by the sound of it," Firepaw noted.

"He's earned his place many times over," Spottedleaf mewed. "Now if one of you could give Firepaw a tour of the camp, I'd appreciate it and it'd make the rest of you look good to your mentors."

"That's all on you, boys," Sandpaw mewed. "I need to go feed the elders. Dustpaw, can you take something to the nursery?"

Graypaw stepped up. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Firepaw followed him, skin tingling with excitement as she began her new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Rusty sat outside the barn, tail curled over his paws, eyes raised to the night sky, where the moon hung amidst the stars, almost swelled to full. That meant there would be a Gathering of the clans soon, which meant more visitors, which meant a slightly more irritated Barley, which meant getting a good night's sleep was about as challenging as making a horse laugh.

Actually, horses laughed at everything.

Rusty sighed, shoulders sagging. "Who wired my mind, because I want a do-over," he mewed at the stars. They stared down at him and seemed to get brighter, and suddenly Rusty realized he was sitting in a field of stars. Which disturbed him greatly, as he usually kept to a rather strict sleep schedule to avoid this sort of thing. He cursed Barley and got to his paws, knowing he'd only wake up once StarClan had said their piece to him.

All the more reason to avoid them.

"Or at least make sure you have a dreamless sleep," came a mew behind him. Rusty turned to see a pale ginger tom, pelt seemingly permanently stained by dirt and sand padding towards him.

"Sandgorse." Rusty politely blinked at him with a slight nod of his head.

"Don't lower your head to me," the cat chided him. "We're both equals here."

"I'm merely honoring my elder," Rusty mewed. The StarClan cat snorted and flicked his tail from side to side. "So what brings you out tonight?"

"Hoping to see my son," Sandgorse replied. "He doesn't visit the Moonstone often, so Gatherings are usually the best times I can watch him."

"You can't walk in his dreams like you do in mine?"

Sandgorse glanced at him, whiskers twitching. "You have an incredibly open mind. Much like your father."

Rusty blinked in surprise before looking away. Not many cats mentioned his sire. Not that he ever came up or Rusty wanted to know anything about him. But like any other cat – or at least Rusty hoped that was the case – curiosity still prodded at him.

"What was he like?"

Sandgorse shook his head. "You'll have to ask someone else. My son spent a fair while with him, from what I overheard over the moons."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever see him. Would you like me to pass a message along?"

"Tell him he would've made an excellent tunneler."

Rusty stared at him and Sandgorse smirked as he faded away.

* * *

Tallstar was silent when Rusty told him about his meeting with Sandgorse before chuckling. "How very like him," he sighed wistfully. "We were close, but while I appreciated his eagerness to pass on what he knew, I just wasn't comfortable with living my life in a dark tunnel."

"Which is why you closed most of them off?" Rusty mewed.

"That, and it was possible for other clan cats to uncover them and use them to sneak in, steal prey, and sneak out with us none the wiser simply due to how far they spread." Tallstar shook his head ruefully. "I suppose there's a lesson about stretching your resources too far, since we also had trouble training up enough tunnelers and moor runners, which led to strife within the clan."

"Not helped by your hope of being something other than what others wanted for you," Rusty pointed out. "Which should be true for everyone. There'd probably be less antagonism between the clans that way."

Tallstar glanced at him. "You sound so much like Jake."

Rusty flicked his ears. "Do I? Sorry."

Tallstar lashed his tail. "Don't be. He was an amazing cat. A little feather-brained, but had a heart large enough to encompass all the clans." He glanced shrewdly at Rusty. "Much like what you've done."

Rusty ducked his head. "You make it sound like I'm someone important or integral to the clans. I'm just me. I'm just out here in a barn sharing time with passer-by on their way to more important things."

"And sometimes that's enough." Tallstar gazed out towards the moorlands. "Sometimes all you need to do is talk. And even that's optional."

Rusty shivered, fluffing his fur and shook himself. "I would like to hear about your time with my father at some point, if you're willing."

"Of course," Tallstar meowed. "I will make time to come and visit you. My clan got along fine without me for moons. I suspect it can survive a few hours. Until we meet again."

"Mri'fa-o, Tallstar."

Tallstar paused as he turned to leave. "That's an old dialect. Where did you learn that?"

"You pick up a few things over the moons when StarClan constantly walks in your dreams," Rusty said with a tired sigh. "Talk to your medicine cat about it sometime."

"I'll do that," Tallstar said with a purr.

* * *

Firepaw's training was proceeding smoothly. She threw herself into her apprenticeship duties with a ferocity that bordered on recklessness, always ready and eager to help anyone that needed it, whether they wanted her help or not. She had gotten the most unnerved look out of Tigerclaw when she offered to search him for ticks and he seemed to make an effort to avoid her after that.

Her hunting and fighting skills caught up with the other apprentices' and she diligently followed her mentors' instructions as they coached her through ThunderClan's fighting techniques. Which she fumbled all the time due to her exuberance, much to her chagrin and she had to make an active effort not to burn herself out too quickly. Conserving energy was important when hunting, since patience was key.

Spottedleaf took her aside from time to time and had her help organize the clan's store of healing herbs, which she picked up fairly quickly due to her familiarity with some of them.

"I helped some of the cats around my house when they were sick," Firepaw mewed, tucking some cobwebs away, making sure they didn't tangle into themselves and become useless lumps. "Our twolegs could usually heal them better, but some cats were skittish around them and instead wandered around."

"Twolegs heal cats?" Spottedleaf asked in surprise. "Usually they just ignore us or scare away prey or run us over with their monsters."

"How could you get hit by them? They're loud and very distinct," Firepaw mewed in confusion.

"Never underestimate a cat's ability to focus on one thing and tune everything else out," Spottedleaf said sadly. Firepaw nodded slowly. She'd seen it happen with Spottedleaf herself, who sometimes lost herself in her herbs and daydreams.

Before she knew it, weeks had gone by, and a Gathering neared. A time when the clans put aside their differences and convened at the center of the clans, at four great oaks appropriately named FourTrees.

Firepaw had never seen so many cats in one place and she stuck close to Sandpaw and Ravenpaw, who introduced her to several other apprentices from the other clans, but the leaders seemed impatient to start and swiftly called things to order before Firepaw could learn more.

Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, introduced a few new warriors, apprentices, and news of kits born. Tallstar did the same, also citing some increased twoleg activity. Bluestar introduced Firepaw to the rest of the clans, and what really stuck out to Firepaw was Tallstar's double-take when he saw her. But before she could give it more thought, Brokenstar, the newly-appointed leader of ShadowClan, stepped up.

"My father, Raggedstar, was murdered by our medicine cat, Yellowfang, who then fled our lands. If you see her, you have my blessing to kill her. That is all."

Shocked mews spread through the gathered cats, and Firepaw heard two cats behind her mutter about how there was no way Yellowfang could pull something like that off, while others seemed far more inclined to say it wasn't that surprising. Firepaw frowned, wondering what could drive a cat to kill another cat for no reason. She blinked when she realized Brokenstar hadn't given a reason, merely stating it as a fact.

The Gathering broke apart, with the clans going their separate ways, and Firepaw found herself alongside Spottedleaf, who was also wearing a grimly thoughtful expression.

"It doesn't make sense," Firepaw mewed, getting her attention. "Is a leader's word so absolute? We learned nothing about why or how Yellowfang did what she did."

"To some, a leader's will is the clan's will. Sometimes even the will of StarClan. It's not that common, but Brokenstar was always…" She paused, searching for the words. "…a little zealous at times. Very ambitious, too, and there's been rumors that he's been impatient to assume control of ShadowClan for a while now. It's all a little too convenient, but we can't do anything with no evidence, so…" She glanced sharply at Firepaw. "And before you start hatching hare-brained schemes to hunt down Yellowfang and ask her, don't. Leave it to the warriors."

"Kinda hard to even try when we don't know where she went," Firepaw pointed out dryly. "I may be hare-brained, but I'm not stupid."

Spottedleaf purred in amusement and they returned home with their clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware I'm blitzing through scenes, and I apologize, as long intricate details and pacing are not my strong points.


	5. Chapter 5

"Full moon tonight."

Rusty opened an eye to look at Barley, who was staring out of the loft window at the night sky. He looked back at Rusty, eyes glowing in the gloom.

"That means a Gathering, which means visitors over the next few hours and days as everyone gossips and tries to jockey for position in the ever-ongoing power struggle these clan cats have," Rusty mewed, flexing his claws. "I suppose we should hunt up something for any guests?"

"I went hunting for you last time, so it's _your_ turn."

Rusty blinked. "That's more than fair."

Once the hunting was done, Rusty padded around the outside of the barn, occasionally stopping to mark it as his territory. Slightly redundant given the nature of his home, but it gave him something to do.

The grass rustled and he tensed, ears coming up, and then relaxed when a few WindClan cats emerged. Tallstar, Barkface, and Onewhisker mewed their greetings and Rusty led them into the barn. They took the offered fresh-kill and told him about the Gathering.

Rusty frowned, tail lashing as his fur bristled. "That doesn't sound like Yellowfang. She's stubborn, not ambitious. Certainly not to the point she'd commit murder."

Tallstar nodded in agreement and Onewhisker spoke up. "There were a few ShadowClan cats that looked uncomfortable during the meeting and they wouldn't talk with anyone when they arrived, so Brokenstar's definitely hiding something."

"What are you going to do?" Rusty asked.

"Increase patrols along the border with ShadowClan, make sure the tunnels are still sealed, and make sure our camp is secure." Tallstar's tail lashed angrily. "I wouldn't put it past Brokenstar to use this moment to try something. Strike while we're thinking about a rogue."

"Sounds like you should get home then." Rusty dipped his head. "Thank you for the news."

Tallstar sighed. "I was hoping to talk to you about Jake, but thanks to Brokenstar…" He shook his head. "Another time. Although," he added as he got to his paws. "I did notice that ThunderClan had a new apprentice. A ginger molly with green eyes. Is she yours?"

"How old do you think I am?" Rusty asked dryly, flicking his ears, eyes thoughtful. "She's likely to be one of Jake's kids."

"Mm… I wonder if you'll get a chance to meet her," Tallstar said, whiskers twitching.

"Most likely, given that apprentices travel to HighRocks at least once during their training. I look forward to it."

Rusty watched them go, and then went back into the barn to talk to Barley about what he'd learned.

* * *

Barley watched the clan cats leave before turning to Rusty.

"You knew Yellowfang, didn't you?"

"Not personally," Rusty said. "Saw her take Runningnose to Highstones, and that's about it. They didn't stop to chat or hunt."

Barley hesitated, before sighing. "What are the odds that she'll show up here seeking refuge?"

Rusty tilted his head, pawing at an ear. "This is neutral ground, so…if she does, and we can make her stay, we could probably invite the leaders here and talk it out."

"You expect Brokenstar to talk it out? Anything that casts doubt on his leadership would be met with overwhelming force, and I'd rather not have a bunch of screaming cats loose in the barn, thank you." Barley huffed before deflating. "It's still probably the best shot for peace though."

"FourTrees is right over there too," Rusty mewed with a flick of his tail. "And the stones are thataway, so we have plenty of neutral ground to spill blood on should the need arise."

"Well-said," mewed a voice and the two toms jumped in surprise as an old gray fela with yellow eyes and teeth ambled in. "You're far smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"You're taking a massive risk coming here immediately," Rusty noted.

"It's neutral ground, as you just said."

Rusty closed his eyes and slowly exhaled in a soft hiss. "Fair enough. We'd like it if you could stay here and not wander around. Dirt-place is accessible through a hole at the back of the barn, away from all prying eyes."

"How thoughtful of you," Yellowfang purred. "Will you be taking care of my fleas too?"

"Did you bring any mousebile with you?" Rusty mewed dryly. "I thought not, so suffer in silence."

Barley already felt the headache coming on, and hoped they could solve all this before they all went mad.

* * *

Littlepaw, apprentice to Runningnose, sat in front of his mentor as the older medicine cat sorted through his supply of herbs. "Running low on some essentials," Runningnose grumbled, tail lashing from side to side. "And our leader's confined us to camp. How genius of him." Sighing, he turned to Littlepaw. "Well, how do you feel about making a supply run for me? You're small enough to slip by the patrols unnoticed, and you know the way to that barn past FourTrees, right?"

Littlepaw nodded. "I do. What do you need?"

Runningnose rattled off a short list of what he needed, most of which could be carried by one cat with ease.

Littlepaw ducked out the back of the camp, staying low to the ground and avoiding the open stretches of the marsh. The reeds barely twitched at his passing and he crept past Carrionplace to the Thunderpath beside it. This part of their territory was seldom patrolled due to not sharing a border with any other clan, but Littlepaw knew better than to grow complacent. Brokenstar had allowed in some rogues, and they tended to wander off and around the territory to make sure everyone stayed where they could be monitored.

He stopped, listened for a few moments, and kept moving. Soon, he could see the tops of the massive oak trees and he stopped at an intersection of the Thunderpath, which marked the edge of their territory again. No monsters were barreling down on him, so he darted across the road, keenly aware that he was exposed, and dived into the ditch on the other side of the road. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he crept northwest. Poking his head over the edge of the ditch, he finally saw the barn come into view and ran towards it.

"Hello?" he called softly. "Anyone home?"

He was greeted by a ginger tom with green eyes, who looked him over curiously.

"You're Runningnose's apprentice, yes? Littlepaw?"

"I've heard stories of your ability to name cats you've never met," Littlepaw mewed. "How do you do it?"

"A fair amount of luck, I assure you," Rusty mewed. "Why are you here? I'm surprised they let you out of camp."

"I snuck out," Littlepaw said, puffing up his chest proudly. "We need some herbs." He rattled off Runningnose's list and Rusty nodded, before turning and beckoning him inside.

"Wait here. And I mean do not go any further inside the barn," Rusty mewed, before departing into the dark interior. Littlepaw waited, whiskers twitching as he smelled mouse and his stomach complained loudly.

"They not feeding you in your clan?" a voice mewed, followed by a large black and white tom coming into view. He sniffed the air. "You're ShadowClan, aren't you? Do you want something to eat?"

Littlepaw thought about it. "My clanmates would be able to smell the mouse and blood on me and wonder where it came from, so I'd better not."

"Just roll around in wherever you go to make dirt," Rusty said, coming back into view, voice slightly muffled by a tight bundle of leaves. "Just say you slipped."

Littlepaw grimaced. "I'd still be feeding myself before the clan, which is against the Warrior Code."

Rusty shrugged. "Suit yourself." He dropped the bundle by Littlepaw's feet. "There's also a few extra seeds for Runningnose to replant, which should allow you to sustain yourself without having to risk coming out here. Although given how Brokenstar's acting, I suspect he's going to have an accident of some kind in the near future."

"No one in the clan is brave or strong enough to move against him or his rogues," Littlepaw mewed sadly. "So that's not likely."

"He's probably going to attack a clan, and we can always hope someone clobbers him good," Rusty mewed. "Please be careful on your way home. It was nice to see you."

Littlepaw picked up the herbs, dipped his head gratefully, and left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

"We've got a problem!"

Rusty felt a shiver run down his spine and he turned to see Barley standing at the door of the barn, hackles raised.

"What is it?" Rusty asked, leaping down, trotting by Yellowfang, who was grooming herself and watching him with her pale eyes.

"I just saw a ThunderClan patrol headed towards Highstones, and Tigerclaw was among them."

Rusty's tail and whiskers drooped. "That's…a very big problem." He glanced back at Yellowfang, who matched stares with him. "He's probably not going to take kindly to us sheltering a rogue."

Yellowfang got to her paws and ambled towards them, shaking her limbs as she went. "I've been here long enough to leave a scent, so is there really any point in wondering about it and just dealing with it? If it's a patrol headed towards Highstones, then it's either Bluestar or Spottedleaf with them, and he respects them both enough to listen to them."

"Tigerclaw, respect someone?" Rusty asked, arching a brow. "Really doesn't strike me as the type."

"You wouldn't know clan intricacies," Yellowfang hissed at him, teeth bared as her fur spiked. "Out here, relying on nobody but yourself." Her fur smoothed out. "Yet you've still made friends among the clans." She blinked at him. "So there's definitely _something_ respectable about you as well. I wonder if Tigerclaw will be able to see it."

Yellowfang then stared at Barley. "If anything, _you're_ the one he'd take offense to the most."

Barley shrugged. "No surprises there. Rusty's the social one, I'm the quiet one who does the hunting to feed their mugs when they stop by to chat with the good-looking one."

"Let me know if you find that good-looking one, because I'd love to ask them for tips," Rusty meowed, tail waving.

Barley swatted at him with a paw.

* * *

Firepaw stared at the Moonstone in quiet awe, the softly-glowing rock reflected in her green eyes.

"Lay down beside it and press your nose to it, then close your eyes and relax." Spottedleaf's soft voice, softer pelt, and scent brushed against Firepaw, and she did as she was instructed, stretching out to gently touch the stone with her nose.

Its coolness caused her to shiver and she pulled back, feeling her eyes grow heavy and she rested her head on her paws.

Spottedleaf watched Firepaw sleep, then padded around to the other side of the stone where Bluestar was doing the same, sides slowly heaving as she dreamed. The medicine cat settled down and touched the stone herself, joining her clanmates in sleep.

Firepaw was jolted from her rest by Bluestar leaping to her paws, sending loose stones flying, pinging off the floor and walls of the small space.

"Bluestar?!" Spottedleaf mewed, ears leaning towards her. "What is it?"

Bluestar's eyes bored into Firepaw, who shrank back from her intense gaze. Despite the stare, Firepaw felt like the leader was looking _through_ her at something else, at something only she could see. Bluestar abruptly turned away, heading out towards the exit. Firepaw exchanged a confused glance with Spottedleaf and the two mollies hurried after their leader.

Tigerclaw was waiting outside for them, keen eyes watching out for anything out of the ordinary. He turned as Bluestar emerged from the caves and walked by him, signaling for him to follow with a twitch of her tail. He wordlessly fell into step behind her.

"What of Spottedleaf and Firepaw?" he asked, glancing back.

"They can do what they like. We need to get back to camp and prepare for an incursion from ShadowClan."

Tigerclaw tensed at Bluestar's words, claws sliding out of his paws in anticipation of a fight and he took a moment to retract them and control himself before replying.

"What makes you so sure they're going to attack?"

"I heard the screams of kits and smelled blood." Bluestar broke into a faster trot. "I only hope it's not ours."

* * *

Spottedleaf stopped Firepaw as she started to follow after Tigerclaw and Bluestar.

"The fact they didn't wait for us means they had something that needed immediate attention." The medicine cat glanced up at the moon above, which hung gleaming in the night sky. "We can take our time."

"But what if the clan's under attack?" Firepaw asked, shredding the grass with her claws, before realizing what she was doing and stopped.

Spottedleaf gently brushed her tail over Firepaw's back soothingly. "We wouldn't make much of a difference either way."

Firepaw looked at her with a frown. "Can you not fight?"

"Barely apprentice-level before I took up the mantle of medicine cat from my mentor," Spottedleaf replied. "Come on, there's a barn nearby where we can hunt and rest."

Firepaw followed her as they left Highstones and she relaxed as she loped beside Spottedleaf.

"Did you see anything when you lay by the Moonstone?" Spottedleaf asked, looking at her.

"I was in a starry field, and I could sense that I wasn't alone, but I didn't see or hear anything absolute," Firepaw replied. "It was kinda unnerving."

"StarClan _is_ a little spooky," Spottedleaf said with a light chuckle. "They're relatively friendly, unless you did something to anger them." She waved her tail, ears perking up. "There's the barn."

Firepaw stared up at the old wooden structure and let out a low whistle. "That's impressive." She sniffed the air. "I smell mice, too." She wrinkled her nose. "And…whatever that other smell is."

Spottedleaf tasted the air and blinked. "ShadowClan. Be careful, Firepaw. They're really not a clan you want to mess with."

"I'm a clan now? I'm flattered."

Firepaw tilted her head as a dry raspy voice came from behind her, and she turned to see an old gray molly with yellow eyes and teeth coming around the corner of the barn. She yawned, flicking an ear backwards. "Dirt-place is free if you need it. Don't just stand there gaping, come inside before you grow old."

Spottedleaf nudged a dumbstruck Firepaw forward and they followed the old she-cat.

"That's Yellowfang, the one Brokenstar is looking for," she murmured in Firepaw's ear. "You'll never meet a more grumpy cat in the clans."

"I see," Firepaw said, sitting down in the center of the barn and looking around. "So what is this? Just somewhere to stop and hunt after a trip to the Moonstone?"

"It's our home."

Two cats, one ginger, one black and white, both toms, jumped down from above, and Firepaw scrambled back in surprise.

"Barley, Rusty," Spottedleaf mewed, catching Firepaw with a paw to stop her from fleeing. "Nice of you to join us."

"Where's Tigerclaw?" Barley asked. Firepaw watched the black and white cat with curiosity. He carried himself well; well-fed, but fit. She looked at the ginger beside him, who was more lean and wiry. And looked a lot like her, she realized with a double-take.

"He and Bluestar went back to ThunderClan," Spottedleaf mewed, causing the two toms to relax and sigh in relief. "I can see why you were so worried," she added, glancing at Yellowfang.

"Well, that's one crisis averted," Rusty mewed, before turning to Firepaw, blinking in surprise. "Wow, Tallstar wasn't kidding. Who's your mother?"

"She's not yours?" Barley asked in surprise. "I mean, I wasn't going to say anything, but…"

Rusty stared at him, then at Firepaw. "She's maybe what, four moons younger than me? Don't think I've _known_ a fela old enough to be her mother." Shaking his head, he turned back to Firepaw, who regarded him with a fair bit of amusement.

"I don't know who my mother was," she said, ears drooping. "I was taken from her soon after opening my eyes and taken in by some other Twolegs."

"Interesting…" Rusty gazed at her. "Well, if your father is who I think he is, I'm sure he'd be proud of you and how you've grown. How are you finding clan life so far?"

"Exciting! Exhilarating! Exhausting… And a fair bit unnerving," Firepaw said, eyes gleaming. "It's nothing like being a kittypet, and I can see why they'd usually steer clear of it." She peered at Rusty closely. "Were you ever a kittypet? Ever part of a clan? Did they kick you out?!" She quieted down sheepishly when Yellowfang growled and she collected herself.

"I was always a loner, as you clan cats would say," Rusty mewed. There was a hint of wistfulness to it. "Although I'd be lying if I said I haven't been tempted to join a clan. But," he mewed confidently, puffing up his chest. "I'm happy here, with Barley, living out my life in comfort, spending time with cats that come by and talk about themselves."

"Sounds cushy." Firepaw looked down at her paws, then glanced at Spottedleaf. "Shouldn't we be heading back to camp though? Bluestar's probably worried."

Spottedleaf nodded. "We should be going. Thank you for having us." She looked at Yellowfang thoughtfully. "I'm guessing you're innocent of the claims Brokenstar levied against you?" She received a withering glare in response and then blinked as a dead mouse dropped at her paws.

"Something for the road," Rusty meowed, dipping his head. Spottedleaf and Firepaw ate the mouse, bid their farewells, and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Bluestar leapt onto the Highrock as her clan gathered below her, tense and nervous. Their pelts were spiked with agitation and she could smell their fear. She wished she could allay their concerns, but she had a duty, given to her by her predecessor and StarClan, and she spoke.

"I know you're worried about the threat of Brokenstar-" _Not his clan_. "-and I wish I could tell you it's going to be fine, but I can't." She flexed her paws. "What we can do, however, is prepare ourselves. Strengthen the camp's defenses, make sure our apprentices are trained, and increase patrols so we can be ready at a moment's notice to aid other clans if ShadowClan goes after them first."

"Where is Spottedleaf?" Longtail called. "Didn't she go with you and Tigerclaw?"

 _And Firepaw_ , Bluestar growled mentally as she glared at him. "Would you rather I took my time to bring you news?" she mewed cooly, tail lashing as her lips pulled back over her teeth. "Would _you_ take your time if your clan was in danger?" Her eyes darted towards Mousefur. "Or those you cared about?"

Longtail looked away, ears flat, mollified. Mousefur weaved through the crowd to press against him soothingly and he shot her a grateful look.

"This is not the time for in-fighting," Bluestar said. "Warriors, to your apprentices. I expect to see the camp fortified by tomorrow night. You know where nettles, brambles, thorns, and other deterrents are located, so get them and weave them into the camp walls, nursery, and elders' dens. I'll leave you to it."

She leaped down and watched as the camp sprung to life. Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Ravenpaw and Graypaw were rounded up by Whitestorm, Lionpelt, Redtail, and Tigerclaw, who then left the camp at a brisk pace. Willowpelt, Frostfur, Brindleface and Mousefur convened to talk about the nursery, and Longtail and Darkstripe were left to deal with the elders, who wore grim expressions.

* * *

Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, raised his head and sniffed the air. Leopardfur, his deputy, looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked as she stood on the smooth flat stones that made up Sunningrocks. She kneaded the warm stones, purring softly.

"Just thinking," Crookedstar meowed thoughtfully. "Wondering what will come of ShadowClan's ambitions."

"Brokenstar wants to expand his clan's reach. More land for hunting, given their sparse territory." Leopardfur's lip curled. "I hear they mostly eat rats and frogs over in the marshes."

"Not like we don't have either of those here as well," Crookedstar replied, ears flicking at the sound of paws on stone, and two cats joined them on the rocks, carrying fresh-kill. "Good hunting, Silverpaw?" His voice carried warmth for the silver-furred molly, his daughter. She dropped the vole she was carrying and looked at him with gleaming eyes.

"There's a lot of prey here!" she mewed happily. "I can see why ThunderClan wants to take it back." She wrinkled her nose. "But they don't need it. They have the forest with its mice and whatever."

Loudbelly, her mentor, deposited his catch and offered a shrew to Leopardfur, who sniffed it curiously before taking a bite. Her face lit up and she tucked in with gusto.

"Silverpaw hunted extremely well today," Loudbelly said, turning to Crookedstar. Silverpaw turned her head at the mention of her voice and blinked. "I didn't even notice the vole she scented."

"You've taught her well," Crookedstar purred. "You're both doing RiverClan proud. With any luck, this business with ShadowClan will come to an end and we can move on with our lives and promote some apprentices to warriors."

Silverpaw perked up at that. "I'll keep working hard!"

Crookedstar smiled and stretched out on the warm rocks, enjoying the fruits of their victory.

* * *

"I hate this tension in the air. It's hard to breathe."

Barley cocked an ear at Rusty's irritated meow and he opened an eye to glance at the ginger tom, who was pacing back and forth, claws flexing as he moved.

"Have you given any thought as to what you'll do when ShadowClan makes its move?" Barley asked, tail tapping the ground behind him.

Rusty paused mid-step, paw in the air. He slowly placed it down and drummed his toes on the wooden planks of the barn's floor.

"If they triumph over the other clans, we can hope they'll leave us in peace. If not, I guess we travel north or west. Really hope it doesn't come to that though. I like it here."

"Do you really expect Brokenstar to just let us go?"

Rusty frowned. "We're no threat to him."

Barley shook his head. "I've met his type before. It doesn't matter if you're with them or against them. If you're _there_ , you're a problem."

Rusty snorted, shaking his head. "What an asinine way of thinking."

"It's asinine, but it's ShadowClan."

Yellowfang came into view, a few mice dangling from her mouth. She flicked one to each of the toms and idly gutted hers. Rusty watched her eat for a moment before following suit.

"Who do you think ShadowClan would go after first?" Rusty asked Yellowfang, who glared at him from the remains of her mouse before replying.

"Probably WindClan. Brokenstar doesn't much care for the forest and ThunderClan would have the advantage. Whereas WindClan and ShadowClan are both used to windswept lands, although one's a little more marshy than the other." She eyed Rusty before shaking her head. "Tallstar's got a good head on his shoulders though. He's probably figured it out as well and is preparing accordingly. Same for ThunderClan, too."

"Which leaves RiverClan as the main unknown," Rusty mewed. "Granted, they've got a gorge and river between them and WindClan, and ThunderClan between them and ShadowClan, so they're likely the most at ease about all of this."

A panicked yowl made all three cats jump, and a small white cat barreled into the barn, eyes wide. She skidded to a stop, stumbling as she caught herself. She looked around, panting, before her eyes sharpened and she looked at them.

"ShadowClan!" She gulped in a breath of air. "ShadowClan is attacking WindClan!"

Barley closed his eyes with a sigh and grimaced as Rusty shot to his paws, eyes blazing. "I'll go. Barley, Yellowfang, stay here with Whitepaw." He glared at the apprentice, who swallowed their words. "You ran all the way here, you'd be even more out of breath by the time we got there. _Stay_. _Here_."

He sprinted out of the barn and Yellowfang shook her head. "Hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

They attacked without warning, a dozen cats bursting into WindClan's camp, spitting and yowling.

Tallstar, Mudclaw, Tornear, and Onewhisker met them with tooth and claw while the apprentices guarded the queens.

"Oh sod _that_ ," Ashfoot spat, pushing past Webpaw before hurling herself onto a startled black ShadowClan tom. Morningflower curled herself tighter around her kits as Runningpaw kept watch.

Tallstar had sent two ShadowClan cats fleeing and he shook his paws free of blood. He really wasn't surprised ShadowClan had come for his clan first. They were smaller in number and had more hunting grounds than ThunderClan. He watched as Ashfoot and Tornear ganged up on a ShadowClan queen, although Tallstar wondered if she was actually ShadowClan since he didn't recognize her. Made sense that Brokenstar would bolster his ranks with rogues, since Tallstar doubted most of ShadowClan was okay with what their leader was doing.

He pounced on Nightpelt as the tom tried to attack Onewhisker from behind and bit down on the warrior's neck until he screamed, and Tallstar released him, with a vicious swipe for good measure. There was still a good half dozen invaders remaining, however, and both Tornear and Ashfoot were tiring rapidly while Onewhisker and Mudclaw grappled with enemies of their own. Tallstar hesitated, unsure of who to help, and suddenly a ginger blur was tearing through the invaders, snarling and spitting as his claws found sensitive noses, eyes, and ears.

 _Jake?_ Tallstar wondered for a split second before dismissing the thought. The kittypet wasn't this good of a fighter and he couldn't spare him another thought as a battle-scarred brown tom lunged at him. Tallstar leaped back from Clawface's reach before retaliating with swipes of his own. Clawface shrugged off the blows and kept coming, teeth bared.

Rusty sent a rogue queen fleeing before spotting Brokenstar rolling on the ground with Onewhisker. The ShadowClan leader pinned the younger warrior and lunged for his throat with a growl, which turned into a shriek when Rusty bit his tail and pulled him back. Barkface ran in and dragged Onewhisker away.

Brokenstar whirled to face the loner, eyes going wide. "You!" he spat, before pouncing at him. Rusty dodged to the side, turning with him to snap at the leader's tail again, before jerking his head back to avoid a kick from Brokenstar's hind legs. The leader landed and faced him. "I've heard of you. A loner who thinks they're a clan cat yet unwilling to commit. A coward."

"Is that meant to dishearten me or something?" Rusty asked. "Because it makes no sense."

He ducked under Brokenstar's claw swipe and lashed out, raking his claws over Brokenstar's face before being blinded by a sheet of dirt Brokenstar swept up with his claws. Rusty reared back, shaking his head, and Brokenstar tackled him to the ground and pinned him. Rusty struggled under the larger cat and he felt Brokenstar's claws sink into him.

"You're weak," the leader hissed. Rusty panted, hissing up at him before going limp, leaning his head back to expose his throat, and Brokenstar chuckled before rearing back to deliver the killing blow.

In the split second before Brokenstar could bite down, however, Rusty surged upward with his entire body, cracking his forehead against Brokenstar's face, causing the leader to stumble back in surprise, right into the waiting claws of Mudclaw and Onewhisker, who tore his neck open. Brokenstar's eyes went wide and he collapsed with a wet gurgle.

The invading cats froze, before Blackfoot yowled. "Retreat!"

Clawface scowled as he stepped back from Tallstar, spitting at him. "You got lucky," he growled, before following the rest of his clan mates as they fled the camp. Tallstar watched him go before wearily padding over to his warriors.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. Onewhisker and Mudclaw had suffered a few gashes. Tornear had matching ears now, and Ashfoot was sporting a limp. Four rogues had been killed, and the apprentices were tasked with removing the bodies from camp for the crows to eat.

"Thanks for your help," Tallstar meowed, dipping his head to Rusty, who was licking his own scratches, before shuffling awkwardly from the leader's praise.

"It was nothing." He looked at Brokenstar's body. "Don't leaders usually have nine lives though?"

"Only if they uphold the warrior code," Barkface meowed. Rusty looked at him, then at the carnage around them.

"Fair enough," he mewed. "Whitepaw's safe at the barn. I'll send her home with some food for you." He departed, and Tornear idly pawed at the remains of his ears in despair.

"I do hope they're not uneven," he complained, and all Tallstar could do was wearily chuckle at the cat's priorities.


	8. Chapter 8

Rusty sent Whitepaw back to camp, laden with enough mice to cause the apprentice's head to sag from the weight, but she trotted on regardless.

"She's determined, I'll give her that," Barley mewed, giving Rusty a nuzzle before stepping back to look at him with a critical eye. "You look like death warmed over."

Rusty examined himself, idly twitching his leg to dislodge some dirt from his pelt and grimaced, wrinkling his nose. "I hate fighting, and I hate cats that instigate it even more."

"What happened?" Barley prompted him.

Rusty sat down and began grooming himself as he told Barley what had transpired. Barley then fetched some herbs and gently tended to Rusty's wounds.

"Brokenstar dead and ShadowClan severely deprived of its strength…" The loner sighed, flattening his ears. "Hopefully someone with sense will lead them."

The two toms went silent before Rusty then glanced over at Yellowfang, who was fighting a losing grooming battle against her wild pelt. She felt his eyes on her and glared at him.

"What, eager to kick me out now that the threat has passed?"

Rusty's tailtip twitched in amusement and he tilted his head. "That's up to you," he mewed. "You could also ask one of the other clans for refuge."

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes, paws flexing. "Maybe," she mewed after a few moments. "I might even be able to get a good night's rest without having you two snoring up a storm all night long."

"See! I told you you snored!" Rusty mewed triumphantly, eyes gleaming as he nudged Barley.

"Pretty sure she meant you," Barley replied evenly, licking a paw and drawing it over an ear.

Yellowfang's eye twitched in annoyance and she sighed, getting to her paws and padded deeper into the barn.

News of Brokenstar's defeat and death spread like wildfire throughout the clans, and all eyes turned towards ShadowClan, wondering what they'd do next.

Life in the other three clans soon returned to normal and the days slowly grew hotter as Greenleaf arrived.

Firepaw was thankful for her shorter fur and she sympathized with Graypaw as he spent as much time in the shade as he could, with his thick pelt becoming a nuisance in the oppressive heat.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we had Sunningrocks back," Graypaw panted, rolling onto his back, wiggling his paws in the air.

"Hot stones in Greenleaf?" Firepaw tilted her head, trying to puzzle out how that worked.

"You can also wade in the river to cool off," Ravenpaw meowed, sitting in the shade. "Usually you can wade in the creek by the training hollow, but it's barely a trickle."

Sandpaw and Dustpaw trotted by with their mentors, Redtail and Whitestorm, and Sandpaw called out to the trio. "We're taking a patrol to Sunningrocks if you'd like to come with us."

"I'm sure five apprentices will be very intimidating to RiverClan," Graypaw mewed dryly as he got to his paws.

Redtail twitched his nose. "It's just a patrol. We're not going to cause trouble." He glanced at Sandpaw and Dustpaw. "So keep a lid on your lips."

The two apprentices ducked their heads, and Firepaw and Ravenpaw followed after Graypaw.

"What about Tigerclaw and Lionheart?" Firepaw asked. "Maybe with them we'd be able to take the rocks back."

"We'd need Bluestar with us as well," Whitestorm meowed, looking back at her. "She's with Tigerclaw and Lionheart, discussing the events with ShadowClan."

Firepaw flicked an ear, sighing as the patrol entered the shady forest undergrowth as they headed towards the river.

"If you scent prey, feel free to hunt," Redtail mewed. "Bury it and you can pick it up on the way back."

The apprentices sniffed the air, and Ravenpaw and Graypaw slammed their heads together when they both followed a mouse-scent. Firepaw could smell squirrel and bird, but the trails led into the trees. Making a mental note to hone her climbing skills, she stuck close to Redtail.

"So what's RiverClan like?" she asked him as he stopped to sharpen his claws on a log.

"Slow, stubborn, but fierce. Rather typical of clan cats," Redtail replied, shaking his paws out. "They like to swim and fish to pass the time, but tend to run into more trouble with Twolegs, who are about as home in the water as they are." He glanced at Firepaw, watching her pelt blaze as sunlight caught the ginger strands. "How have you been finding clan life?"

"It's everything I thought it would be," she mewed gratefully. "I've had a lot of fun these past few moons, even with the hardships of clan life."

Redtail glanced back at Sandpaw and Dustpaw, who were taking the time to stop and practice their hunting crouches. "Have you been given a lot of trouble about your kittypet roots?"

"It's mostly died down," Firepaw replied with a dismissive flick of her tail. "And what's left is ignorable."

Redtail chuckled, nodding. "That's good." He then glanced shrewdly at her. "And how's your training with Spottedleaf?"

"Training? Is that what she's been doing, having me sort and store her herbs?" Firepaw asked. She shrugged. "It's calming, and I can see why she tends to lose herself in them."

The patrol emerged from the forest to a ridge overlooking Sunningrocks. The scent of RiverClan was thick in the air and Graypaw wrinkled his nose as Ravenpaw stifled a sneeze.

"That water looks incredibly inviting," Sandpaw muttered. Firepaw looked at her, then at her short fur with a frown, but didn't say anything. Dustpaw paced back and forth.

"It's right there," he grumbled, tail lashing in irritation."

Whitestorm pricked his ears. "Down, all of you!"

The patrol flattened themselves as cats emerged from the grass on the other side of the river and plunged into it without a care. Five cats emerged from the water and shook themselves before scampering over towards the rocks, where they flopped onto them, purring.

"That's Crookedstar!" Ravenpaw breathed in disbelief.

"Silverpaw, Leopardfur, Oakheart, and Stonepaw too," Redtail meowed softly, glancing at Whitestorm. "We could take them."

Whitestorm frowned, watching the sunbathing cats carefully. He eventually slowly shook his head. "If it weren't Leopardfur and Oakheart, I'd agree, but with them there, we'd only suffer casualties."

Redtail nodded after a few moments. "Fair enough. Should we head back?"

Whitestorm was already turning away, followed by Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw.

Redtail shimmied backwards, never taking his eyes off the RiverClan cats until he was out of sight. He paused, looking around, then realized Firepaw and Graypaw were missing.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he hissed.

The two apprentices had descended from the ridge, in full view of the RiverClan cats. Leopardfur leaped to her paws, teeth bared.

"This is our territory!" she snapped. "You're trespassing!"

Firepaw sniffed the air, then shook her head. She pointed in front of herself. "The border's there. Everything past that is yours, though."

"Peace, Leopardfur," Crookedstar meowed. "They're only apprentices. They're no threat to us." He blinked at them politely. "How's the heat treating you?"

Firepaw shook her head. "I've been fine, but this oaf-" She nudged Graypaw, who had been staring at Silverpaw, who then twitched at the touch. "-has been panting all day."

"My sympathies," Crookedstar rumbled, before gesturing with his tail. "You may wade in the river if you wish. I doubt you'd be able to catch anything or make it across to the other side to invade our territory anyway." He glanced at Leopardfur, who had opened her mouth to object, before abruptly closing it, ears flat with chagrin.

Redtail felt his fur slowly relax and he settled down, reasonably sure the situation wouldn't turn violent.

Firepaw dabbed at the water with a paw curiously while Graypaw promptly leaped in with all four paws, drenching Firepaw completely. She glared at him and twitched her ears at a soft giggle behind her, turning to see Silverpaw watching them. She blinked in greeting.

"You're the kittypet ThunderClan took in, right?" She tilted her head, ears cocked forward. "What was it like?"

"I can't speak for all kittypets, but I always felt like there was something missing from my life. Sure, I was warm, cared for, and safe, but there was just…something about it that didn't feel…right." Firepaw noticed Crookedstar turn an ear in her direction even as he murmured quietly to Leopardfur, whose eyes were still flinty. "I don't regret joining ThunderClan, and my training's been going well."

"That sounds rather dull. As a clan cat, you have friends, family-" She blinked warmly at Crookedstar, who purred at her. "-and an entire clan with you." Her eyes went wide. "Oh, right, you don't have family in the clans, right? Sorry." She looked down at her paws, before suddenly getting to her paws. "Don't go out too far!" she scolded Graypaw, who was a good two cat-lengths from the shore. He stopped and looked back, doing a double-take when he saw how far out he was and he turned, slowly making his way back. Silverpaw swept past Firepaw and went out to Graypaw, offering her shoulder for him to lean on as he reached shallower water again.

"Sorry," Graypaw said sheepishly. "I lost track of things. The water's weirdly soothing in that way."

"It is, isn't it?" mewed a quiet voice, causing everyone to look around, before looking at Stonepaw, who had been resting on the stones. He shrank as he became the center of attention and his tail fluffed up. "But it's dangerous to let your mind wander when in water, because it can sweep you away without anyone realizing it."

"Wouldn't that be a shame," Leopardfur muttered under her breath. Crookedstar glanced at her before getting to his paws.

"I think it's time we returned to camp. I suggest you three do the same."

Firepaw and Graypaw looked at each other in confusion. Crookedstar flicked his tail up at the ridge. "Your mentor's been watching us."

Firepaw shifted guiltily and Graypaw winced. "We really should've told them about what we were doing, eh?"

The two apprentices bid their farewells to the RiverClan cats and went back to their side of the border, meeting Redtail.

"What made you think it was a good idea to go down and talk to them?!" he hissed at Firepaw, who shrank back.

"I was curious, and while I know that's not a good reason in and of itself, I also theorized if it was just apprentices, they wouldn't react with hostility."

"Tell that to Leopardfur," Graypaw murmured.

Redtail closed his eyes and sighed. "Back to camp," he mewed wearily. "You'll be taking care of the elders for the rest of the day, so enjoy the ridicule headed your way."

"I don't mind," Firepaw mewed cheerfully. "It was fun, and I got to meet some new cats." She looked at Graypaw, who was staring rather wistfully back towards the river. "And someone got to meet a new friend."

"What?" Graypaw blinked, shaking himself. "No. Not me. Nuh-uh. No friendship here, just got my paws wet. Yes."

Firepaw raised her brows, but didn't comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Halfmoon arrived, and Spottedleaf made the trek to Highstones to share tongues with StarClan.

She didn't receive any visions or signs, for which she was both grateful for and slightly disappointed by, but she hoped that meant there'd be some quiet between the clans for the foreseeable future.

Spottedleaf paused as she approached the barn where Rusty and Barley lived. Part of her wanted to return home, yet a smaller part wanted to stop and visit. Sighing, she listened to her heart and padded up to the barn doors, and slipped inside.

The scents filled her nose and she stifled a sneeze, before looking around, letting her eyes adjust to the gloom.

"Hello," came Rusty's familiar mew, and the ginger-coated tom padded into view, passing through a shaft of half-light that caused his pelt to glisten. "How was your trip to the Moonstone?"

"Uneventful," Spottedleaf mewed politely. Rusty's ears flicked forward and he nodded. She then looked at him, then away, then at her paws, before she took a breath. "Can you teach me how to fight? Or at least the basics?"

Rusty looked at her in surprise. "Whatever for?" he asked, tail flicking from side to side.

"I didn't finish my apprenticeship before becoming a full-fledged medicine cat, and while our duty is to heal, that shouldn't mean we're completely helpless when confronted by an enemy." Her eyes gleamed. "Makes sense to take out the healer first, right?"

Rusty nodded, then padded past her. "It'd probably be better if we did this outside though. Don't want to wake up the elders."

"I may be old, but my hearing isn't gone yet!" came Yellowfang's indignant mew. Rusty raised a brow at Spottedleaf and she snickered, following him outside.

"Show me what you already know, or at least remember," Rusty said, sitting down and gesturing with his tail.

Spottedleaf recalled her brief tutelage and dropped into a crouch, back paws braced to leap as her claws came out, ready to swipe or deflect. Rusty approached her, then started walking around her, nudging her paws and legs into better positions before crouching in front of her.

"Deflect my paws," he mewed, before gently batting at her, starting slowly, in a pattern, before increasing his speed and varying them up. Spottedleaf kept up well enough, but faltered as his strikes became quicker and varied, and she eventually stepped back.

"That's good," Rusty purred. "Knowing when to retreat is as important as knowing when to stand and fight. Usually your best tactic is in fact to flee, and most cats respect that enough not to chase after you." He grimaced. "But there's still plenty that'll keep after you, so-"

"Anybody home?" called a voice, and Rusty twitched in surprise as Spottedleaf jumped.

"Another time, then," Rusty mewed, and the two cats walked over to see who had arrived.

Barley was talking to two cats, and Spottedleaf was surprised to see Runningnose and Littlepaw. They turned as she and Rusty approached.

"Hello," Runningnose mewed politely, echoed by his apprentice. "We've just come from Highstones. This is Littlecloud."

"Congratulations!" Spottedleaf mewed warmly, stepping forward to nuzzle him. He blinked at her, quivering with happiness. "It's good to see ShadowClan recovering." She paused, before asking gently. "Still no leader?"

"It's been a while, and still StarClan remains silent." There was no bitterness or anger in Runningnose's mew, but Spottedleaf did detect a faint sense of frustration. "I understand this is our punishment, but it still hurts."

Spottedleaf nodded thoughtfully. "Have faith," she mewed encouragingly. "ShadowClan will become strong again."

"That's the hope," Runningnose said, before glancing at Littlecloud. "Up for a bit of hunting?" He looked at Barley. "If that's okay?"

"Help yourself," Barley mewed, nose twitching. "The mice are thriving in this heat."

Littlecloud nodded and ducked into the barn, and Runningnose looked at Spottedleaf. "Has StarClan shared anything with you?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "They're quiet, but whether or not that's a good thing is a mystery. I'm hoping for some peace and quiet."

Runningnose chuckled. "That's a good sentiment to have." He sighed, looking up at the half-moon. "One would hope for more than just endless strife for the clans, hm?" He gazed at the two loners, then at Rusty specifically. "And then there's you."

Rusty tensed, but Runningnose shook his head. "You didn't kill Brokenstar. That lies with WindClan. But please accept my sincerest thanks for driving out ShadowClan's unsavory cats."

"I was wondering what happened to them," Rusty mewed thoughtfully. "Who's left?"

"Nightpelt, Cinderfur, Stumpytail, Wetfoot, Dawncloud, Darkflower, Oakpaw, and Brownpaw," Runningnose listed off. "Blackfoot and Clawface fled with the other rogues."

"I'm sure StarClan will give you a leader you deserve," Spottedleaf mewed.

Littlecloud returned with a few mice and the two medicine cats ate their fill before taking their leave, bidding the others farewell. Rusty looked at Spottedleaf. "Have you eaten?"

"I had some traveling herbs, thank you," she mewed, and he wrinkled his nose, much to her amusement. "Why, are you going to catch something for me again?"

He blinked politely. "Only if you can't do it yourself."

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

He met her gaze evenly, tailtip twitching to and fro. "If you want it to be."

Spottedleaf stalked off into the barn and Barley shook his head. "She's a stubborn one."

"It's more pride," Rusty mewed. "Bit of a clan thing, I've noticed. Especially in ThunderClan, who are usually touted as the best hunters of the clans."

"No small feat," Barley mused. "WindClan chases rabbits, who are swift little things, and I can't even imagine how you'd catch a fish."

Spottedleaf returned, a mouse dangling from her jaws, and she pranced triumphantly, tail lifted high as she stared at Rusty, who nodded. "Well done."

"Thanks for your help with my crouch," Spottedlead mewed once she'd eaten her fill. "It was much easier to hunt once I knew what I was doing wrong."

"Happy to be of service," Rusty replied. "I wish you luck with your training."

"I'll be back soon," Spottedleaf mewed, startling him. "You're a good teacher."

"I-I'm really not," Rusty, shooting a look at Barley, who simply smirked at him. Spottedleaf hummed thoughtfully at that, and took her leave as well.

"Just when you think you know a fela, they go and pull that on you," Rusty grumbled.

"I daresay that went rather well! Another few moons and you might even be able to have a normal conversation with a fela without making an idiot of yourself," Barley noted, before ducking under Rusty's swipe.


	10. Chapter 10

Redtail approached Firepaw as she was lying in a patch of sun in ThunderClan's camp, purring in bliss.

"Have you seen Graypaw anywhere?" he asked. "He's late for training."

Firepaw twitched her ears and frowned. Redtail wasn't usually the type to get anxious, yet there was an undercurrent of worry to his words. "That's the third time this week," she mewed, getting to her paws. She shook some dust off herself and looked around, sniffing the air. "No recent scent of him in clan. Could you pick it up outside?"

Redtail shook his head. "Haven't checked, although it's starting to sound like I should. Would you care to come with me?"

"Sure!" Firepaw followed him out of the camp and the two began sniffing, sifting through the scents that littered the entrance to camp.

"Two trails," Redtail mewed. "One towards the training hollow, the other towards the river."

"Making daily treks to the river to cool down in this heat?" Firepaw suggested. "Although he hasn't been damp when he does eventually show up."

"Which means he likely goes to the hollow, then giving him an alibi of wading in the creek there."

Firepaw tilted her head. "I mean, it's not like he's breaking the code by going to the river. Some of our markers are on the edge of it at points, and RiverClan's are firmly on their side of the water."

"Then why does he keep coming back late?" Redtail wondered.

"He dozed off?" Firepaw offered, albeit sounding unsure.

Redtail snorted, but agreed it was possible. Firepaw then remembered something.

"He was rather dodgy about the RiverClan cats. Didn't consider them friends. A little insistent on it, actually." Firepaw wondered why that was. It felt rather strange for Graypaw, who was usually perfectly capable of making friends wherever he went, and with whomever he met. He was popular at Gatherings because of it.

"So he fancies one of the ones we met the other day and isn't sure how to properly express it and lashes out defensively about it." Redtail mewed, nostrils flaring. "Good grief."

"And the only one there his age was Silverpaw. Unless he likes Stonepaw, who he barely traded words with." Firepaw gazed west and kneaded the ground with her paws. "…I guess we should go check?"

Redtail sighed heavily, whiskers drooping. "Interclan relationships – even friendly ones – are very dangerous due to loyalty to the clan and loyalty of the heart coming into conflict." He started heading towards the river. "Every clan, for as long as anyone can remember, usually has plenty of tales related to that struggle."

"Not wanting to hurt the ones you care for even though your clans come into conflict must be rough," Firepaw mewed as she kept up with his longer strides. "The RiverClan cats we met seemed amicable enough."

Redtail frowned at her. "You were _extremely_ lucky they were in a good mood and you weren't a threat." His stride was tense, ears twitching every now and again as he walked.

Firepaw winced, but nodded, and they kept on. Firepaw stopped to sniff the air every now and again, and her pelt prickled as Graypaw's scent grew stronger the closer they got to RiverClan.

"I really hope he's not inadvertently picking a fight with this," Firepaw grumbled, brushing past some ferns.

"If he doesn't cross the border, he should be fine. Unless a patrol finds him and thinks that it's worth attacking him," Redtail pointed out grimly. "But I'd like to think they're more noble than that."

They fell silent as they approached the border, and Firepaw let out a sigh of relief when Graypaw's scent turned towards the Steppingstones, which were safely on ThunderClan territory.

"Quite a trek to cool down," Redtail mewed. "Most wouldn't bother, but I guess some are stubborn enough to make the trip and justify it to themselves."

Firepaw glanced at him, then at his fluffy fur. "Are you holding up okay?"

He nodded. "I don't retain heat, even with this fur. It's Leafbare that really gets to me."

Firepaw winced. "That's when it gets really cold out, right? I was inside during that time, where it was warm. It looked pretty though, with everything covered in snow."

Redtail's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Then you're in for a treat in a few moons."

They arrived at the Steppingstones, and paused to look around.

"There he is," Firepaw mewed, seeing Graypaw sitting on a rock in the water, looking out towards the river. His tail was dragging in the water and he sometimes reached a paw down to touch the surface of the stream as it flowed around the rock. He perked up and looked around, seeing them.

"Keeping well?" Redtail mewed as he approached. "You've been late to your training sessions lately, and we were getting worried."

"Just been coming here to cool off," Graypaw meowed, carefully getting to his paws and jumping to solid ground. "Didn't want to tell anyone, otherwise we'd all be coming here, and that'd raise the likelihood of someone falling in."

Firepaw's eyes went wide. "You fell in?!"

Graypaw blinked sheepishly. "I did," he admitted. "Lucky for me, Silverpaw was on her way back from hunting, and pulled me out. She went back to her territory immediately after though!" he added hastily. "She wasn't hunting on our territory either. Unless we have voles?"

"They tend to make their nests closer to Sunningrocks, yes," Redtail mewed. "But you should've told someone about this regardless, so we'd know where to look for you if you were really late."

Graypaw flattened his ears and looked down. "Right. Sorry."

"And to make sure the lesson sticks," Redtail went on. "You'll be confined to camp and only allowed out with a mentor for training and hunting. Do not go off on your own." He glanced at Firepaw. "Apprentices are not warriors, so don't think you can go out as a group. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Redtail," Firepaw and Graypaw mewed.

"Then let's head back to camp and see if we can't catch something on the way."


	11. Chapter 11

Spottedleaf watched Firepaw and Graypaw sulk around camp for the next few days, with Ravenpaw sometimes lending a mildly sympathetic ear to their grumbling, but always pointing out that what they did was wrong, which usually netted him a pair of matching glares.

Graypaw resumed training with his mentors, and Firepaw spent more time with Spottedleaf in the meantime, learning herbcrafting. Firepaw was turning out to be a natural at it, and she sometimes answered questions before Spottedleaf could ask them, much to the medicine cat's delight.

"Seems rather silly all apprentices don't take a moon or two to learn this stuff," Firepaw mewed. "This would cut down on your workload a fair bit and let you out of the camp more often."

Spottedleaf blinked in surprise. "I leave the camp!" she mewed defensively. "I'm not a _total_ shut-in. I do _plenty_ outside the camp!"

"Like visit that handsome loner out by WindClan?" Firepaw asked innocently.

"There's plenty of handsome loners out around ever clan," Spottedleaf pointed out. "Who's to say it's not one of _them_ I fancy?"

Firepaw tilted her head. "Because as far as I know, you haven't ever visited any of them?"

"Exactly," Spottedleaf mewed. " _As far as you know_."

Firepaw snorted softly, fur rippling in amusement. She then got a sly look in her eyes. "Since I can't leave camp by myself, and none of the warriors seem keen on letting me tag along, perhaps we could go visit Barley and Rusty? Have our own little gathering, perhaps?"

Spottedleaf stared at the apprentice thoughtfully, ears turning this way and that. "I don't see the harm in that," she eventually mewed. "Always nice to get out of the camp, especially during Greenleaf. Besides, perhaps Rusty can teach you a thing or two about fighting and hunting."

"He can do that?" Firepaw asked. "I thought it was a clan thing."

"The clans aren't the only groups of cats out there," Spottedleaf pointed out. "There's a lot of things no clan cat knows, yet your average kittypet or loner might. Look at your knowledge of healing plants, for example Did any of your friends know how to do that?"

Firepaw's nose twitched and she nodded. "I see your point. When should we go?"

Spottedleaf's tailtip twitched and she got to her paws, brushing past Firepaw. "No time like the present, I suppose." She glanced back at her. "Unless you had something else planned for today?"

Firepaw snorted and followed after her.

They emerged from the fern tunnel leading to the medicine cat clearing and ran into Redtail and Graypaw as they were exiting the apprentice den. Graypaw had a slightly less depressed look on his face than usual, tail held high.

"Going out for some training?" Spottedleaf asked, stopping and exchanging nuzzles with her brother. He nodded, brushing his tail over Graypaw's shoulders.

"He's come a long way recently, so I've taken some pity on him. And what are _you_ two up to?" the deputy asked. It was Spottedleaf's turn to draw her tail over Firepaw affectionately, and the apprentice glanced at her, taking note of her twitching nose.

"We're heading out to Barley's for some training of our own," the medicine cat mewed. Redtail hummed thoughtfully, before brightening, ears and tail coming up.

"Mind if we come with you? Learning from loners sounds interesting."

Darkstripe, who was padding by, let out a derisive snort. "What can _they_ possibly teach you? You've been trained by the greatest cat to ever grace the forest, what more do you need?"

"You've never trained me though," Redtail replied without batting an eye, which caused Darkstripe to pause for a moment, and he stalked off in a huff, tail lashing angrily.

"We'd better get going before you _really_ say something mouse-brained," Spottedleaf mewed, purring warmly.

"Not my fault he can't take a compliment."

* * *

The trip towards the barn was mostly uneventful, although Firepaw finally got her first close look at a monster as it roared along the Thunderpath between ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory, heading towards FourTrees.

"I can see why you avoid them," she mewed once she could hear again. "That was nerve-wracking."

Redtail shook his head and spat out some grit the monster had kicked up. He licked his fur, face screwing up in disgust. Graypaw was little more than a gray ball of fuzz as he peeked around a tree, eyes wide. Spottedleaf simply kept walking, eyes slightly unfocused, lost in her thoughts. Firepaw and Redtail both kept a wary eye on her, using their tails to guide her in a relatively straight line.

The group stopped at the rise above FourTrees and looked around, their ears coming up, listening for anything out of the ordinary. A dry heat rolled over them and Graypaw grimaced, panting softly.

"The sooner I get some water, the better," he mewed, mouth open.

"We're almost there," Redtail mewed encouragingly, nudging him along. "The sooner you keep moving, the sooner you can relax."

"Wait," Spottedleaf hissed, eyes clearing, and she snapped her head around. "What's that?"

They followed her gaze and saw a few cats making their way towards FourTrees, coming up from the southwest.

"That's RiverClan territory," Redtail murmured. "What would they be doing out here?"

"…Maybe we could ask them?" Firepaw suggested. She shrank a bit as Redtail shot her a sardonic look, which softened slightly as he rolled his eyes.

"Standing around here isn't going to give us answers," he mewed, heading towards the oaks, tailed by the rest.

Rusty lifted his head from his paws as a voice called out from the front of the barn. Getting to his paws, he jumped down to the floor of the building and exited, squinting against the sunlight. As his eyes adapted, he caught sight of a few cats standing around, tails waving to and fro. They stank of fish and he flared his nostrils before padding towards them.

The light-brown tabby noticed him first, tail tapping against a silver-and-black tabby to get her attention.

"Silverpaw, meet Rusty," Crookedstar mewed. She shyly mewed a greeting and Rusty dipped his head.

"Welcome to the both of you." He looked past them at a golden dappled tabby and reddish-brown tom. "And you as well, Leopardfur, Oakheart."

The two warriors barely acknowledged him, instead sniffing the air curiously. Oakheart frowned.

"That's ShadowClan. What are they doing here?"

"They visit from time to time, same as you," Rusty mewed. "And here comes ThunderClan."

Leopardfur turned to see Redtail's group approaching, and she bared her fangs. "This is getting ridiculous. What are _they_ doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Rusty mewed, eyes darting between Crookedstar and Leopardfur.

"Simply visiting," Crookedstar mewed. "Silverpaw wanted to meet you."

"I thought you'd be scruffier," the silver molly mewed, blue eyes bright with curiosity. "Most other cats are since they don't swim like we do."

"Taking care of yourself is usually enough to keep one's appearance presentable. Just ask Redtail and Spottedleaf," he added, flicking his tail at them. Silverpaw turned to look at them, and her eyes lit up.

"Your pelts are so pretty!" she mewed, taking a step towards them before she paused and looked at Crookedstar, who nodded. She then approached them and sniffed them, wrinkling her nose at their earthy scent.

"How's life in RiverClan?" Redtail asked Oakheart. The deputies exchanged cordial nods with one another as they sat down.

"Going as well as it can, given the heat. Water's flowing, Twolegs are pestering, and prey's running. What of ThunderClan?"

"Much the same," Redtail meowed. "Although our water isn't flowing nearly as well as yours, but we make do. Thank you for the other day."

"Don't get used to it," Leopardfur snapped, hackles rising.

"Leopardfur," Crookedstar chided her, tail lashing. "This is neutral ground." She looked away, ears flat, muttering under her breath.

Oakheart nodded. "As long as you don't steal our prey or cross the border, it's fine."

"So what brings ThunderClan out here in this oppressive heat?" Rusty asked. "Actually, before you answer that, you look parched. There's water over there, in the trough." He gestured at a long wooden thing standing by the fence. The forest cats approached it and Firepaw took the lead in jumping up on it.

"What do the Twolegs use this for?" she asked, looking down at Rusty.

"It's usually for the horses, but they're over in the stables today," Rusty mewed.

"Horses?" Firepaw tilted her head, and Rusty explained what they were to her. "Interesting." She drank her fill and leapt down so the others could drink their fill. Once the clan cats were watered, Rusty reiterated his question.

"Just visiting, mostly," Spottedleaf mewed. "Although Firepaw may want you to teach her some fighting moves, if you feel up to it."

She hadn't meant it as a challenge, but Rusty's green eyes flashed nonetheless.

"Fighting in any weather is paramount to any living creature," he mewed, fur rippling. "You never know when you might be attacked, and being prepared for anything is…actually kinda stupid because your enemies _probably_ aren't dumb enough to suffer twice as much by expending the energy needed to haul themselves to you in the first place…"

"Typical," Leopardfur murmured smugly, shaking her head. Oakheart cuffed her ear with a growl as Crookedstar snorted softly.

Rusty ignored them. "Still," he continued. "Let's see what you've got." He motioned to Firepaw and Graypaw, then glanced at Crookedstar. "Are you going to join, or…?"

Crookedstar glanced at Silverpaw thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

Silverpaw shrugged. "I don't see why not. Never hurts to learn new things. Figuratively speaking."

She joined the other apprentices and Rusty examined their basic hunting crouches, then moved into mimicking what he'd done with Spottedleaf. Silverpaw was able to dodge his strikes much better than the ThunderClan apprentices, much to their chagrin as they nursed their buffeted ears.

"It's because it's like fishing. You need quick precise movement to catch them, coupled with fast eyes and faster reflexes," Silverpaw mewed, preening slightly. Rusty then swept her paws from under her, flipped her over, and sent her careening towards Crookedstar, who caught her with a paw. Silverpaw let out a sharp gasp and blinked. "How-"

"As you said," Rusty meowed, drawing a paw over an ear. "Quick precise movement, coupled with some sleight-of-paw and being underestimated by your opponent."

Leopardfur stared at him with slightly more respect and Oakheart purred in amusement.

"Glad you stayed?" he mewed quietly to her. She glared at him and said nothing as Rusty's training continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Yellowfang lifted her head off her paws, senses alert. She sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes as a familiar scent hit her, before getting to her paws and leaving the barn.

An old black tom, a thin gray tom, and a small gray and white tom all froze as she materialized out of the gloom, eyes wide, pelts spiked, and muscles tensed to flee.

"Congratulations on your ascension, Nightstar," Yellowfang mewed, dipping her head to the old black tom. "And I guess that'd make Cinderfur your deputy-" The thin gray tom flinched. "-and Runningnose to make it official." Her eyes slid back to Nightstar. "Given what was left after the sickness took so many from all the clans, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Thank you," Nightstar said, finding his voice. "That means a lot, coming from you."

Yellowfang blinked at him. "I still care about my clan, even if I am no longer part of it."

Cinderfur fidgeted nervously, ears twitching and flicking at every night noise. He glanced at his leader. "We should get back and tell the others." Nightstar looked at him and nodded, turning to leave. He paused when Runningnose hesitated, and looked at him.

"I'll be along shortly," Runningnose said. "I'd like to talk to Yellowfang."

Nightstar and Cinderfur exchanged glances before nodding and disappearing into the night.

"He doesn't have his nine lives," Yellowfang noted. "How are you going to explain that to the clan when he dies?"

"He's old, and StarClan can't do anything about that," Runningnose said quietly. "This is a stopgap, at best." His shoulders slumped as he stared up at the sky, which was covered in thick black clouds, yet refusing to rain. "Such is the fate of ShadowClan, I suppose."

"The sickness took many great or promising cats from all the clans," Yellowfang murmured.

Runningnose shook his head. "Perhaps it's StarClan's way of keeping the clans at peace. Remove enough from _all_ the clans, and then there's no point to fighting because everyone's too weak to really push one another around. I just hope everyone else sees it that way rather than a sign that ShadowClan is easy pickings now."

"The clans know Nightstar is no Brokenstar," Yellowfang pointed out. "You should be safe, for now."

Runningnose didn't look convinced, but he bid farewell and followed after his clanmates, and Yellowfang then turned back to the barn, padding inside.

* * *

Spottedleaf sat with the cats of ThunderClan as Bluestar sat on the Highrock, lit by the setting sun. Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw were lined up below her and she looked down at them, tailtip twitching.

"These four cats have proven themselves loyal to the clan during their apprenticeship, and have at last earned their rightful place among our warriors. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the four apprentices mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Raventhroat. StarClan honors your courage, honesty, spirit, and conviction. You will sit vigil tonight, and be silent while doing so." Amusement danced in Bluestar's eyes. "So get whatever talking you need out of your system before then."

The gathered clan cats chanted the newly-appointed warrior's names and moved to offer their congratulations.

Spottedleaf felt a pelt brush against hers and she glanced at Firepaw curiously. "You're weirdly calm about this. I thought you'd be more upset about not being named alongside them."

Firepaw shook her head. "I've known that I'm not cut out to be a warrior. My apprenticeship and training with Rusty have proven that." She met Spottedleaf's amber gaze. "I want to be a medicine cat, if that's fine with you."

Spottedleaf frowned, opening her mouth, but before she could say anything, Bluestar padded up to join them. Her blue eyes met Firepaw's green and the leader dipped her head to the young cat.

"If you plan on being a medicine cat, you'll have to go to the Moonstone to get your name," she mewed. "Sooner rather than later."

"Of course, Bluestar," Firepaw mewed. The leader padded off and the new warriors came over.

"Really, you of all cats, a medicine cat?" Sandstorm mewed in disbelief.

"Oh come off it," Graystripe growled. "It suits her perfectly."

"I'm glad you've found a place for yourself," Raventhroat offered, and Dustpelt said nothing, simply nodding politely, which caused Sandstorm to glare at him before she reluctantly followed suit.

"I just hope I can live up to Spottedleaf's standards," Firepaw mewed, blinking at her. "She's been a great help these past moons, and the best teacher anyone could ask for."

Spottedleaf's ears warmed and she looked away. "You're the one who's been picking it up faster than I can put it down," she mewed. "There's times I forget who's the teacher."

"Learning from one another is how all mentorships work," Raventhroat mewed. "Taking what we learn, passing it down to the next generation while taking what they can teach us to better ourselves."

"As limited as that knowledge or useful that skill might be," Longtail meowed as he walked by with his apprentice Swiftpaw, flanked by Mousefur, who shot him a reproachful look, and Runningwind, who was carrying some fresh-kill for the queens and doing his best to be ignored.

"Thank you, Longtail," Spottedleaf called. "Your insight is as welcome as ever."

Graystripe watched the warriors with their apprentices enviously. "How long do you think it'll be before we're allowed apprentices of our own?"

"All in due time, I suspect," Firepaw mewed soothingly. "Probably once Frostfur's kits are ready."

"Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit and…Thornkit, right?" Graystripe mewed thoughtfully. "One for each of us."

"Then you might want to work on keeping your yap shut so you can prove that you'd make a good mentor," Sandstorm mewed dryly. Dustpelt stifled an amused sneeze and shook his head, tailtip twitching to and fro.

Spottedleaf brushed her tail over Firepaw's shoulders. "Come on, let's get some traveling herbs together. We should be able to reach Highstones by Moonhigh if we leave now." Firepaw bid farewell to the new warriors and trotted after Spottedleaf, tail high.

Spottedleaf pricked her ears as a dark tabby crossed her path. "Tigerclaw, would you care to accompany us to Highstones?"

The warrior blinked, ears swiveling towards her, before nodding. "It would be an honor." His eyes landed on Firepaw and his lip curled slightly. "I believe congratulations are in order. Even though you cannot serve ThunderClan as a warrior, I feel you will do well as a medicine cat."

"Thanks?" Firepaw mewed, tilting her head.

"Every cat serves its clan in some way, however slight." His gaze moved to the four apprentices getting ready for their vigil. "However… _unlikely_."

"I don't think anyone expected Graystripe to pass his assessment. He had a good teacher," Firepaw mewed, dipping her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't reach your standards."

Tigerclaw flicked an ear dismissively. "It is of no concern to me." He wrinkled his nose at the herbs Spottedleaf deposited in front of him. "These, however, are." He pushed them away. "I shall hunt at the barn while you commune with StarClan, if that's alright with you?"

Spottedleaf and Firepaw exchanged glances before the latter shrugged. "We should be fine."

Spottedleaf gazed up at the night sky, then nodded. "Then shall we go?"


	13. Chapter 13

Tigerclaw strode through the forest, his muscled bulk pushing through the undergrowth with ease, making passage for the two mollies with him easier.

"I know Bluestar took him along when we went to Highstones the first time," Firepaw murmured to Spottedleaf. "Did we really need him with us for this?"

"It may not seem it at first glance, but Tigerclaw's a very loyal warrior, always ready, willing, and able to handle any task assigned to him, no matter how, repetitive or insignificant it may seem." Spottedleaf glanced at Firepaw, whiskers twitching as she smirked. "Plus, he makes a good windbreak."

"That's one way of putting it, I guess," Firepaw muttered under her breath. Spottedleaf tilted her head, but didn't press the issue.

Tigerclaw paused, sniffing the air as they approached FourTrees, and he looked around with a frown.

"Something wrong?" Spottedleaf asked, coming abreast.

"Just the usual mingling of clan scents at the corner of the territory," Tigerclaw meowed, before proceeding to mark the ThunderClan side.

"So I'm guessing if prey from one territory crosses over to another, it belongs to the other clan then?" Firepaw asked.

"Usually, yes," Tigerclaw replied, looking down at her, amber eyes glowing. "However, some cats tend to forget this in their mad dash for prey and will cross deep into other clan territory, where they run the risk of meeting… _opposition_." His claws flexed, scoring long gouges in the earth, and Firepaw suppressed a shudder. "Sometimes it's an honest mistake, and they're let off with a warning, but if they should know better, or are a repeat offender, then there's usually far less leniency."

Firepaw couldn't take her eyes off Tigerclaw's namesakes, which were far longer than hers, or any others she'd ever seen, and Tigerclaw abruptly sheathed them, shaking himself.

"But that's not our worry at the moment," he meowed, before pressing on.

Firepaw swallowed nervously and meekly followed after him, trying to keep her paws from shaking.

* * *

Rusty lapped from the trough, eyes closed, a soft purr rumbling in his throat. He turned at the sound of grass parting and nearly fell into the water as Tigerclaw emerged from the yellowed dried grass that marked the edge of the farm Rusty and Barley lived on.

Rusty watched as Tigerclaw's nostrils flared, and the large dark warrior looked around, eyes roaming over his surroundings.

"It's been some time since I've been here," he meowed, voice low, sounding almost wistful. His sharp amber eyes landed on Rusty, who couldn't help but flinch. "Is the prey still running?"

"No reason for it not to be," Rusty mewed, internally proud of himself for not squeaking. The sheer _presence_ of the warrior was stifling and Rusty marveled at the cat in front of him. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Nothing in particular. I am simply waiting here while Spottedleaf takes her apprentice to the Moonstone," Tigerclaw rumbled. Rusty blinked in surprise.

"I suppose congratulations are in order?" he asked. "It's always nice to see more clan cats visiting, especially after the Blackcough outbreak."

A slightly haunted look passed over Tigerclaw's face – almost too fast for Rusty to see and part of him wondered if it had been a trick of the moonlight – and he sighed deeply, shoulders relaxing.

"We survived," he meowed, kneading the ground. "Although had it not been for both Goosefeather and Featherwhisker, the clan might very well have been wiped out."

Rusty nodded. "I was only here for the tail end of it, although seemingly well out of its way, but the stories still reached Barley and I, and we wished to help, but given the clan's laws on territory, we probably would've been turned away."

Tigerclaw's ears twitched. "It's a pride thing," he meowed. "It takes a lot for a clan cat to ask for help, and it makes the clan seem dependent on others for survival, which weakens the clan, and before you know it, you've lost parts of your territory that have been in their control for as long as anyone can remember."

"And you can't very well ask for it back after the fact, since you didn't fight to defend it then, so why waste blood fighting for what's no longer yours?"

Tigerclaw nodded thoughtfully, tail waving from side to side. "It's not much of a loss though, in the long run." His rumbling meow gained a low purr. "Eventually they'll hand it back once they overhunt it because they're not used to forest-based prey."

Rusty's eyes brightened a little. "Ah, so that's where the conflict over Sunningrocks comes from. ThunderClan uses it, hunts it dry, then lets RiverClan use it, flounder with it because they don't know how to use it properly, and then they give it back, thinking they're doing ThunderClan a favor by doing so, and the cycle repeats. Clever."

Tigerclaw preened slightly, brushing his long claws through his chest fur. "Such is the way of the clan."

Rusty felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the long curved claws and he simply nodded.

"I hear you've been giving training to some apprentices from the clans," Tigerclaw meowed, ears flicking at Rusty. "What do you teach them?"

Rusty licked his lips nervously. "Usually just some pointers on how to hunt, and then some reflex training and how to disengage from a fight."

"You teach them to run?" Tigerclaw's eyes flashed.

"Only if there's…no more reason to fight," Rusty mewed carefully. "If they're too hurt to be a threat, better to flee and heal to fight another day instead of throwing their life away."

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes before his fur flattened and he nodded. "Very wise teachings," he meowed – not _quite_ mockingly. "Show me this reflex training of yours."

Rusty gulped, and then approached the larger warrior in a low crouch. Tigerclaw watched him, then his eyes flicked up and Rusty used that moment to strike. Tigerclaw dodged backwards, then sent Rusty sprawling with a flick of a paw, shaking his head.

"I see what you were trying to do," the warrior meowed. "But you made it more obvious with your ears and tail. They give away a lot of what you're trying to do. You lack a warrior's discipline." He nodded thoughtfully. "Although to a less experienced warrior, and if you were using claws, I can see how that may work."

He crouched low. "I won't run this time. Let's see your speed." His eyes gleamed. "And please use your claws. If you get a hit on me, that just means I'm the one who needs training."

Rusty took a deep breath and flexed his paws, flicking his claws out. He looked down at them, closed his eyes, then dropped into a crouch. He opened his eyes, and Tigerclaw blinked at their intensity, before smirking and dropped into a crouch.

The two cats circled one another. Rusty made an effort to still his ears and tail and kept his eyes locked on Tigerclaw's. They stopped, dropping into pounces, then lunged at one another.

* * *

Firepaw pressed her nose to the Moonstone and slipped into dreams, Spottedleaf's warm pelt and sweet scent at her side.

Silvery star-touched cats melted out of the darkness, bringing starlight with them and illuminating the dreamscape she woke up in, and she got to her paws, fur spiking. She hadn't ever seen StarClan this clearly and everything about it made her want to curl up in a ball and hide.

"Peace, little one," mewed a voice.

Firepaw flicked her ears to and fro, trying to pinpoint it, but it seemed like it had come from all around her, and she felt herself shudder involuntarily. Several star-dappled cats materialized around her, of all shapes, sizes, clans, and genders. Most were gentle-eyed, although a few wore steely gazes that reminded her of Yellowfang. She idly wondered if some were warriors before taking up the mantle of healer, then stilled her thoughts as she focused on what was in front of her.

"So you seek the path of the healer, rather than of the warrior," the voice continued. "A noble goal, although one would likely say it's harder due to the demands placed on the role of caring for one's clanmates above themselves."

"Which is not to say that you don't come first," came another voice as a cat approached her.

 _Mothflight_.

The name rolled around Firepaw, sinking into her ears and she instinctively lowered her head.

"Enough of that," the voice snapped. "Just because I founded the role of healer doesn't make me better or worse than anyone else to have the role."

Firepaw lifted her head to see Mothflight standing in front of her, slightly more corporeal than the other cats ghosting around. The molly inclined her head politely.

"Now then, there's the code to go over, but it's thankfully been summarized as "heal thyself, and then everyone else you can get your herbs on." Her gaze turned thoughtful. "Also, don't take a mate unless you have an apprentice to take over for you, because lugging kits around trying to keep your mouse-brained clanmates in one piece is almost impossible."

"Al…most?" Firepaw asked, slightly off-put by the cat in front of her. "You're saying someone did that at some point?"

Mothflight simply stared at her until it clicked for Firepaw, who blinked, then ducked her head sheepishly.

"Seriously," Mothflight mewed in exasperation. "A cat is likely to drive themselves mad, trying to put their family before themselves, and the clan, then think they're messing everything up and they snap trying to make it all work, when it's just easier to get another cat to take over while you handle the joys of motherhood for a few moons and then have them either follow in your pawsteps or become a warrior. Or die, as many, many, many mothers will tell you."

Mothflight gazed off for a moment before blinking, shaking herself, and turned to face Firepaw. "Sorry, got lost a bit there. Welcome, Firepaw, apprentice to Spottedleaf, daughter of…" Mothflight tilted her head from one side to the other, frowning. "Not a clan cat. Huh! Imagine that! A kittypet as a medicine cat! Will the wonders never cease with these cats?"

She padded around Firepaw thoughtfully, poking, prodding, jabbing, and examining her.

"Tricky kitty, you are," she mewed, eyes gleaming. "So I have just the name for you."

Mothflight stood in front of Firepaw, then gently pressed her nose to Firepaw's forehead.

"May you heal your clan and keep them safe in the trials to come, -"

Firepaw awoke with a sharp gasp, fur rising on end as her new name thundered in her head, echoing from hundreds of voices speaking in unison.

Fireleap! _Fireleap! **FIRELEAP!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Yellowfang gnawed on a mouse bone, idly picking her teeth, and glanced at Barley as he padded by. The black and white tom stopped and looked at her for a moment, then spoke.

"Any particular reason your clan hasn't taken you back?"

"So eager to get rid of me?" Yellowfang asked dryly, tossing the bone into a pile of them off to the side of where she had made a den for herself at the back of the barn. "When was the last time you heard of a clan taking back a cat they cast out?"

"…Never, on account of not being up on clan news," came the equally dry reply.

Yellowfang shrugged. "They haven't asked, nor do I feel inclined to invite myself back in. They're doing well enough without me, by the sound of things. Runningnose, bless him, tries, and Littlepaw seems to be growing into the role nicely. They're in good paws."

Her ears flicked and she turned to gaze towards the barn doors. "Are those two done killing each other yet?"

"That's what I'm going to check," Barley mewed with a sigh. "Also bringing some herbs just in case they need them."

"Goldenrod, dock, marigold and horsetail may come in handy," Yellowfang meowed. "Although they're both smart cats, so they should know how not to rip each other to pieces."

Barley nodded. "I've got some dock, comfrey, and cobwebs."

"That should be fine." Yellowfang got to her paws, slowly stretching. "Might as well see how they're getting on."

Barley frowned. "You're not worried about Tigerclaw?"

Yellowfang snorted. "Why? The one who wants me dead is dead, and I've got no issue with him. If he's got issue with me, let him say it to my face."

Barley hesitated as she walked by, before sighing and followed her.

* * *

Spottedleaf opened her eyes as she rose from the depths of her Moonstone dream and she found herself back in the cave where the stone lay, no longer lit by moonlight from the hole in the ceiling. Firepaw was no longer with her, although her scent led outside.

Spottedleaf found her sitting outside the entrance, tail wrapped around her paws. Her ears turned towards Spottedleaf as she approached and took a seat beside her.

"I couldn't find you in the dream," Spottedleaf mewed. "Usually one medicine cat names another, but I guess they had something special for you?"

"I was given the name Fireleap by Mothflight," Fireleap mewed.

"The first medicine cat," Spottedleaf noted, shivering in the night breeze. "An interesting honor. Congratulations."

Fireleap nodded, eyes sparkling. "Couldn't have gotten to this point without your help, so thanks for that." She gazed out towards the clan territories. The barn where they'd left Tigerclaw was just across the Thunderpath, and she wondered how he was getting along.

"I suppose we should collect Tigerclaw and be on our way home," Spottedleaf mewed, getting to her paws and stretching.

"I do hope he hasn't started a fight with Rusty," Fireleap sighed. "Although Rusty doesn't seem the type to goad someone on, but Tigerclaw's the type to pick a fight for the thrill of it, so…"

"Well, at least Yellowfang's there. And us, so that's at least three of us who can patch them up if they're ripping each other's fur off," Spottedleaf pointed out. Fireleap snorted, getting to her paws to trot after her as she headed towards the barn.

* * *

Rusty didn't consider himself much of a fighter, and he had heard tales of Tigerclaw's prowess as a warrior, so part of him wasn't all that surprised that Tigerclaw could keep out of his reach while delivering the occasional slap of a paw. Rusty thanked his lucky stars the warrior kept his claws sheathed, and clearly wasn't using his full strength. It rankled a bit, but Rusty knew better than to ask for Tigerclaw to attack him seriously.

He dodged Tigerclaw's swipe and kept dancing backwards on his paws as the warrior moved towards him. Tigerclaw's sheer size was enough to make him a threat, and Rusty felt sorry for the queen who had kitted him.

"I think that's enough, you two," came an irritated mew, and the two paused in their bout to stare towards the door of the barn, where Yellowfang had materialized, followed by Barley. "I'm sure you've seen enough of each other at this point."

Tigerclaw stepped back from Rusty, letting his fur settle before licking and grooming the errant bits straight. "You fight well," he meowed to Rusty. "So I am not opposed to you training our apprentices should they ask for it."

"You flatter me," Rusty mewed in reply, dipping his head. "You've taught me a few things as well by showing me my shortcomings, so I will strive to overcome them and pass on what I have learned, should it be asked of me."

Tigerclaw chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest, and got to his paws. "I shall hunt, if that's alright. I suspect we'll be joined by Spottedleaf and her apprentice shortly as well, and the traveling herbs they ate only last so long."

"Good hunting to you," Rusty said as Tigerclaw strode towards the barn. He paused by Yellowfang, stared at her, then inclined his head politely before continuing on.

"I think he likes you," Yellowfang mewed as she padded over to Rusty. "Did he scratch you?"

"He kept his claws sheathed and was lithe enough to avoid mine," Rusty mewed. "Surprisingly speedy for such a large cat."

"He's a terror on the battlefield, as any RiverClan cat can tell you," Barley meowed.

"Yet he's never strong enough to get Sunningrocks back," Yellowfang mewed dryly. "Thanks to Oakheart, at any rate, who's probably the only cat of the clans who can challenge him."

Rusty blinked. "Sounds like a scary guy. All the more reason for me to stay out of the clans' business, I suppose."

He then pricked his ears as a pair of felas emerged from the northern field.

"Welcome back," Rusty mewed to the two medicine cats. "How was your trip?"

"Quite eventful," Spottedleaf mewed, brushing her tail over the ginger beside her. "Say hello to Fireleap."

"Fireleap," Rusty meowed, rolling the name on his tongue. "Suits you, and your namesake. Have you ever seen fire, by any chance?"

"My Twolegs kept it in a glass case during the cold parts of the season," Fireleap mewed, tail twitching. "Can't imagine I'll be doing much leaping as a medicine cat though."

"You will when I send you out to replenish our stocks," Spottedleaf pointed out. "Not all of it is on the ground or nearby."

Fireleap pouted at her. "And what will you be doing while I'm away?" She glanced at Rusty. "Daydreaming?"

"Ha. Ha." Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft. There's plenty for everyone to do. Besides, being a medicine cat isn't all about healing. You can go out and make friends same as anyone else. Technically easier because medicine cats are exempt from a lot of traveling restrictions like warriors are."

Fireleap perked up at that. "Oh really?"

"And if someone strikes your fancy, you can actually court them now, although please tell me beforehand so _I_ don't decide to court someone and we accidentally deprive ThunderClan of both its medicine cats at the same time."

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind, actually," Fireleap mewed. "Been too busy with the whole apprentice thing lately."

"Glad to hear it," Spottedleaf mewed.

Tigerclaw emerged from the barn, jaws full of prey, and he dropped it on the ground. "Welcome back," he purred. "Did it go well?"

"I'm Fire _leap_ now," Fireleap mewed, taking a mouse and tearing into it as though she hadn't eaten in moons.

"Glad to hear it," Tigerclaw meowed. "ThunderClan gratefully welcomes another medicine cat alongside one of the best in the business."

"Laying it on a bit thick, Tigerclaw," Yellowfang mewed. "It doesn't suit you."

"You're right, it doesn't," he admitted. "But it's true nonetheless, by ThunderClan standards."

"Thank you for looking after Tigerclaw," Spottedleaf mewed to Barley. "Sorry if he's been troubling you," she added to Rusty, who shook his head.

"He's been extremely helpful," Rusty purred. "A much better teacher than me, that's for sure, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask him."

"That's a relief to hear," Fireleap mewed, as Spottedleaf made ready to leave, quietly bidding farewell to the loners. "Thank you, both of you, for helping ThunderClan as well as you have. I just hope you can pass your kindness on to other clans as well."

"We shall see what the next Gathering brings us," Tigerclaw meowed. "And who will be willing to listen to it."


	15. Chapter 15

The night of the Gathering arrived, and the clans assembled at FourTrees.

"So who would like to start us off tonight?" Tallstar asked, gazing around at Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Nightstar.

"I guess I will," Nightstar said, stepping forward. "As you can all see, StarClan has chosen me to be the new leader of ShadowClan. You can rest assured that we mean the rest of you no harm and are currently far more interested in getting our strength back and repairing the damage Brokenstar has caused us."

"You shall have your peace as long as you stay in your territory," Tallstar meowed. "WindClan certainly has no need for your prey and ours is likely too swift for you."

Nightstar grimaced and nodded, before stepping back, head low.

"RiverClan is proud to announce its new warriors, Silverstream, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot," Crookedstar meowed, coming forward.

Bluestar gazed down at the RiverClan cats, tailtip twitching. "I'm sure they'll contribute greatly to your clan's prosperity," she mewed, ears flicking at Crookedstar. Her gaze landed on Oakheart, who was watching Stonefur and Mistyfoot and a soft purr rumbled in her throat.

Bluestar then stepped forward. "ThunderClan has gained four new warriors: Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt and Raventhroat. Fireleap has also become a medicine cat."

The throng of cats rippled as all eyes turned towards the five cats, who sat tall and proud, eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"You've certainly been keeping busy these past few moons," Crookedstar meowed. "RiverClan also has one more thing to say." He collected himself, before turning to Bluestar.

"We have no need of Sunningrocks, as it is home to prey we're not used to hunting, and carrying it back over is more trouble than its worth."

Bluestar's ears twitched and she looked at Crookedstar thoughtfully. "If I may," she mewed. "I have a proposition for you." Crookedstar met her stare evenly and motioned her to continue.

"What if we declare Sunningrocks neutral ground to be shared between our clans?"

Dead silence fell over the gathering of cats, and Crookedstar narrowed his eyes. Bluestar continued.

"We have plenty of prey in the forest itself and mostly use the rocks to relax, and it'd do our clans both good if we could mingle on more friendly terms more often." Her gaze flicked towards Silverstream, who was staring at her father, then at Oakheart, who met her eyes. He looked away and Bluestar turned her attention back to Crookedstar, who had adopted a wary look. He finally straightened and nodded.

"That seems fair. Prey will go to whomever catches it first, and if for some reason two cats from different clans are chasing the same prey, I trust you'll be able to handle it in a mature fashion. Perhaps share it with one another instead. Our border still covers the river though."

"We'll pull our markers back to the edge of the forest," Bluestar mewed. "I hope this helps both our clans."

"If there's anything else…?" Tallstar mewed, and the other leaders shook their heads. "Then this Gathering is over."

"Congratulations!" Silverstream mewed, eyes shining as she talked to Graystripe and Raventhroat. "I was starting to wonder if you'd remain apprentices forever!"

"I honestly wouldn't have said no to that," Raventhroat replied, licking the white tuft of fur on his chest. "Life seemed so much simpler when all you had to do was train, tend to the elders, and risk your life if another clan invaded for whatever reason."

Graystripe blinked. "That…last one is something all warriors do anyway though?" he mewed in confusion.

"Yeah, but as an apprentice, you usually weren't asked to join a raiding patrol," Raventhroat pointed out.

"That's still a pretty weak argument," Silverstream noted. "Apprentices in RiverClan are expected to do everything a warrior has to do. It's just that warriors don't have to do as much as apprentices, like caring for the queens and elders. Which we then pawn off on the apprentices."

"No more looking for ticks and fleas is certainly a plus," Graystripe admitted.

"Now all you have to worry about are you own," Raventhroat mewed, nudging Graystripe.

"I'll be happy to check you for them if we meet at Sunningrocks," Silverstream mewed. Graystripe's ears came up and he stared at her while Raventhroat bit his lip to stifle a snort.

Fireleap padded by them, half paying attention, and she saw Tallstar sitting at the edge of the clearing with Barkface and Onewhisker. Padding over to them, she bowed her head.

"Congratulations," Barkface meowed. "Spottedleaf chose well. How was your ceremony?"

"I was given my name by a cat named Mothflight," Fireleap mewed, which got all three cats' attention.

"No small feat, that." Tallstar's long tail tapped the ground. "Last cat I remember getting that honor was..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "It's been a while."

Onewhisker peered at Fireleap, before looking at Tallstar. "She looks a lot like how you described Jake. Is she one of his, you think?"

"I honestly don't know," Tallstar replied. "Rusty wasn't sure, but how many other green-eyed gingers have you seen around here?"

"Could be Rusty," Barkface noted dryly. "He's popular enough with the mollies, from what I've heard."

"How old are you?" Tallstar asked.

"About nine months, give or take a week or two," Fireleap replied.

"Then Rusty can't be her father, since he's not that much older than she is," Barkface mewed thoughtfully. He then shrugged. "Not that it really means anything. Lot of cats aren't sure who their sires were, mostly because a lot of cats are half-clan anyway."

"Half-clan?" Fireleap mewed, tilting her head. "Like, a parent from each clan?" She glanced at the throng of cats talking to one another. "That'd make a lot of conflicts rather awkward if you knew you were fighting family."

"Ignorance is bliss, in this case," Barkface mewed. "Loyalty to the clan is all they need and know." His eyes gleamed. "Of course, that doesn't stop the queens from gossiping about it though."

"Not much else to do when caring for kits," Onewhisker noted dryly, nodding at a group of mollies sitting together, occasionally glancing at other cats before whispering among themselves. "Not that anyone ever takes them seriously, of course."

"If we did, we'd be at each other's throats on a daily basis," Tallstar meowed wearily. He got to his paws. "I think it's high time we returned to camp. Good luck to you, Fireleap. May StarClan light your path."

Fireleap nodded, then watched as the WindClan leader gathered his clan with a yowl and led them out of the clearing, followed by Nightstar doing the same for ShadowClan. Bluestar and Crookedstar then did the same for their clans, and the clearing was soon empty of cats, and clouds soon covered the moon, plunging the world into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Fireleap was pawing through a pile of herbs, sorting out the dry dead ones from the healthy ones, when a noise in the fern tunnel caught her attention.

Spottedleaf breezed into the clearing and sniffed the air, purring softly. "I love the smell in here," she murmured, eyes half-closed. She then blinked and shook herself, eyes alighting on Fireleap.

"Would you like to come to Sunningrocks with me?" Spottedleaf mewed, tail curled over her back. "It's a milder day today, so we won't be suffering as much to and from them."

Fireleap thought about it for a moment and then nodded. She tucked the healthy herbs away and swept the rest into the undergrowth with her tail, and followed Spottedleaf out into camp.

"Have either of you seen Graystripe around?" Raventhroat mewed, stopping in front of them. "He's gone missing again."

"He's a warrior now," Fireleap pointed out. "How he spends his time is mostly his business now."

"If he wants to keep being a warrior, he needs to be a little more considerate and let others know where he's going so we don't worry about him like this," came an irritated meow, and Redtail came into view, fur bristling in irritation, tail lashing from side to side. He paused, sighed heavily, relaxing, and shook himself. He gazed at Fireleap and Spottedleaf. "So where are you two off to?"

"Sunningrocks," Spottedleaf mewed. "We'll keep an eye, ear, and nose out for Graystripe on the way."

Redtail perked up at that. "Mind if I join you? I can give Graystripe an earful easier that way." He looked at Raventhroat. "You in?"

The dark-furred warrior looked like he wanted to refuse, but he nodded, and the group left the camp and headed west towards the border of their territory.

Fireleap leapt up onto the warm smooth stones overlooking the river and rubbed her paws over the rocks. Spottedleaf took a more roundabout route and peered under the stones at times.

"Lots of space for prey, but also rather dangerous for a cat." She looked up with a frown. "Imagine if these stones shifted."

Redtail flicked his tail over her back. "Then I'd very much prefer it if you came away from them."

Spottedleaf stuck her tongue out at him as she joined Fireleap on top of the stones, laying beside the purring molly.

Raventhroat gazed out over the river, pelt fluffed to keep the heat off him. He then leaned forward, ears tilting towards the water. "What's that?" he mewed, getting everyone's attention.

Redtail stepped forward. "I don't see-"

Graystripe burst out of the water, stepping on to the shore. He shook himself, then blinked as he met the stares of the four ThunderClan cats. "Er…hi," he meowed awkwardly.

A sleek silver shape emerged from the water behind him. "Very nicely done-!" The figure also caught sight of the clan cats and blinked. "Oh," Silverstream mewed, shaking herself. "Hello."

"Now _this_ I gotta hear," Redtail mewed, voice deceptively calm.

"Silverstream's been teaching me to swim," Graystripe mewed, looking at each of them. "Nothing more to it than that."

"And you didn't tell anyone because…?" Redtail asked, arching a brow.

"You'd have stopped me," Graystripe meowed, shaking water off his paws. "Like the clans always do whenever clans start getting chummy with each other."

"Usually because of lack of communication," Redtail countered dryly. "If you'd explained your case, you probably could've at least gotten permission to cross borders and learn to swim." He looked at Silverstream. "Does Crookedstar know about this?"

Silverstream flicked her ears dismissively. "No, because he'd have been against it."

"…Probably not as much, given the tentative peace over Sunningrocks." Redtail's eyes narrowed. "How long has this been going on?"

"A couple weeks now," Graystripe meowed, dipping his head sheepishly. "Started after we first met them at Sunningrocks back then."

Redtail closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Seriously, are we going to have to permanently confine you to camp?"

"To be fair to Graystripe," Spottedleaf mewed, nudging her brother. "He did at least listen during the last time he was punished for going out."

"And _immediately went back to i_ t after it was over, apparently!" Redtail mewed, tail lashing angrily.

"Go easy on him," Fireleap mewed, eyes darting to Silverstream thoughtfully. "Many cats don't think straight when their head is in the clouds."

Redtail blinked and looked at Fireleap, then followed her gaze, then groaned. "Seriously, Graystripe?"

"What of it?" Graystripe mewed, lifting his chin. "We're not hurting anyone."

"Not yet, no." Redtail stared hard at him. "What happens if kits come into the picture though?"

Graystripe sputtered, raising a paw. "Now wait just a – we haven't – we aren't – that's not – _seriously?!"_

"What do you _want_ me to say?" Redtail meowed hotly. "How far were you planning on taking this?"

"We're just friends," Silverstream mewed, voice somewhat frosty. "I was just teaching him to swim, that's all."

Redtail bristled, and jumped when Spottedleaf brushed her tail against his side, stepping forward.

"Forgive Redtail's lack of tact," she mewed, and he stepped back, lowering his head, ears flicking contritely. "This is just a bit much to take in."

Fireleap wrinkled her nose. "The warrior den already barely tolerates Graystripe, and now they have to deal with a wet Graystripe?"

"That's why I've been late," Graystripe grumbled. "I take forever to dry, and then I have to find something pleasant-smelling to roll around in."

"You really need to start planning things better," Silverstream mewed, nose twitching. "And now that more cats know, coupled with Sunningrocks being neutral ground, maybe it'll be easier." She brightened. "Perhaps the rest of you could also learn to swim!"

Fireleap tilted her head. "May not know when I'd need it, but it'd at least give me something to do during these hot days."

"Never know when you may need to save a drowning cat," Spottedleaf mewed. "Never know when we'll get flooding due to heavy rain or something." She gazed up at the cloudless sky. "…Not like that's a worry now, at any rate."

"Your thoughts?" Redtail asked Raventhroat, who jumped at being addressed. The black tom shrugged.

"No real thoughts one way or the other," he mewed. "Anything that prevents bloodshed is a plus to me."

Redtail nodded, then turned to Graystripe. "You'll be confined to camp until the next Gathering. I'll let Bluestar decide further punishment. Get going."

Graystripe looked at Silverstream. "Sorry for all the trouble," she mewed, nuzzling him. He purred softly.

"It's no trouble at all," he mewed, before bounding off into the forest.

Redtail watched him go before turning back to Silverstream. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him, at least."

She smiled slightly. "It's the least I can do." She looked over her shoulder for a moment before nodding at the ThunderClan cats. "I should probably get going. Enjoy Sunningrocks."

Redtail joined the medicine cats on top of the rocks, settling beside Spottedleaf, who headbutted him lightly. "You could've handled that a lot better," she chided him.

"I know," Redtail mewed. "But he needs to learn that he has a responsibility to more than just himself."

"And whose fault is it that he didn't learn that during his apprentice training?" Fireleap asked, mimicking Redtail's earlier brow-raise.

"What's done is done," Spottedleaf mewed, swatting them both with her tail lightly. "Let's just enjoy the warmth, shall we?"

"Care to join us, Raventhroat?" Fireleap called down to the tom.

"I'm probably going to go do some hunting," Raventhroat meowed, getting to his paws and shaking them one at a time. "That way you'll have something waiting for you when you get home." He vanished into the forest with a flick of his tail and the other cats enjoyed the warm rocks.


	17. Chapter 17

Rusty dodged Spottedleaf’s pounce, then ducked as she got her paws back under her, spinning around to lunge at him again, and tackled her onto her back as she reared up to bat at him with her paws, pinning her to the ground.

“You keep giving yourself away with your ears,” he panted as he stepped off her. Spottedleaf growled and pawed at them in irritation.

“It’s so hard to keep these things still,” she grumbled, getting her paws under herself. She gave herself a shake and crouched, ears flat to her head, tail straight out behind her. Rusty mirrored her and hissed in her face. Spottedleaf jerked back and Rusty batted at her nose, causing her to back up, snorting. Rusty came out of his crouch, shaking his head.

“You’re distracted,” he noted. “What’s wrong?”

Spottedleaf blinked, sitting up straight. She licked her fur flat to gather her thoughts and kneaded the ground, claws scoring the dirt. “I’m just used to there being tension between the clans, as weird as that sounds.”

“Change is always scary,” Rusty mewed, looking towards the clan territories. “Things become different and dealing with that is harder than it should be.” He shook his head ruefully. “Once things settle down and this becomes the new normal, it should be easier on everyone.”

Spottedleaf sighed, took a few deep breaths, and let her bristling fur lie flat. She stared at Rusty for a moment before turning to the barn. “I’ll go get us something to ear, I suppose.”

Rusty watched her striped tail vanish into the barn and he went to slake his thirst from the trough, before taking a seat outside the barn doors, enjoying the fair evening weather.

Spottedleaf came back a few minutes later, two mice dangling from her jaws. She sat beside Rusty and the two ate their fill.

Rusty licked his lips clean and pawed at his whiskers to clear them. “You’re getting better at fighting regardless,” he meowed. “Wasn’t all that long ago you couldn’t even catch prey or dodge a paw to save your life.”

“I’ve had a good teacher,” Spottedleaf mewed warmly. “So thanks for that.”

Rusty nodded, ears twitching as Barley wandered around the corner of the barn. He glanced at Rusty, nodded, and went inside the barn. Spottedleaf looked back for a moment, then gazed at the ginger-furred loner beside her.

“How have things been here?” she asked. “Getting a lot of visitors?”

“Not a lot,” Rusty mewed, whiskers twitching. “Granted, can’t blame them, given the heat.”

Spottedleaf glanced at Rusty’s short fur and chuckled. “I doubt you have as much trouble as some of the clan cats do.”

“I tend to suffer more in leaf-bare, yes,” Rusty meowed. “At least the barn offers some shelter from the elements, and we can always nest in the hay if it gets really bad.”

“The twolegs don’t object to you three staying here?” Spottedleaf asked, tilting her head.

“We keep the mice at bay from their crops,” Rusty pointed out. “And they give us food when there aren’t any mice.”

Spottedleaf wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I’ve heard stories about that stuff. Dry pellets or something?”

“Not always,” Rusty mewed. “They give us cold, warm, and wet food too. Not as good as prey you’ve killed yourself, but it’s tasty nonetheless. You should try it sometime.”

Spottedleaf gagged. “I’ll pass, thanks.”

Rusty purred in amusement before his ears came up and he looked east. “WindClan’s coming.”

Spottedleaf looked past him to see the grass beyond the fence moving, and a few shapes slipped out of it, heading towards the barn.

“How did you know that?” Spottedleaf mewed, eyes wide.

“Tallstar’s been coming by every few days to tell me about Jake,” Rusty mewed. “Not consistent enough to make a schedule out of it, but often enough to guess.” He paused for a moment before adding. “Besides, live out here long enough and you begin to be able to tell which sounds specify what thing’s happening. Sorta like knowing what an herb is, or what kind of prey is around, or territory borders based on scent. But with sounds.”

Spottedleaf nodded slowly before ducking her head. “I really need to start paying attention more.” She sighed gustily as the WindClan cats approached. There were four of them, and Spottedleaf recognized Tallstar, Tornear, his apprentice Runningpaw, and Ashfoot, who was carrying a rabbit.

“Welcome back,” Rusty mewed warmly to Tallstar.

“I see you’ve eaten,” Tallstar mewed, gazing at the mouse bones, before flicking his tail at Ashfoot. “We weren’t sure, and didn’t want to deprive your home of prey.”

“That was thoughtful of you, and I thank you for your consideration,” Rusty meowed.

Tallstar wrinkled his nose. “Modesty like that really doesn’t suit you. It feels far too much like you’re trying to be someone else.”

Rusty’s tail twitched in amusement and he shrugged. “Can’t help to practice, I guess.”

Tallstar glanced at Spottedleaf and nodded politely. “Nre’fa-o, Spottedleaf,” he greeted, and she tilted her head curiously. Tallstar blinked at Rusty. “I do believe we’d left off on Jake taking me to his home to be cared for by twolegs, yes?”

“Are you _sure_ you want more cats knowing about that?” Rusty mewed, canting his head with a grin. “You’d never live it down, _kittypet_.”

“I’m not going to be around forever,” Tallstar pointed out. “Besides, I’m sure they could do with a good laugh. Are the others going to be joining us?”

“I’ll go get them!” Rusty mewed as he bounded away.

Tallstar watched him go and sighed wistfully. “He’d have made a good clan cat,” he mewed. “Both of them, but I don’t know if either would’ve been this carefree. You can’t really ever tame…” He caught himself and shook his head, glancing at Spottedleaf. “My apologies, I doubt you’re here to listen to my ramblings. I at least hope my storytelling is better.”

“I always enjoy a good story,” Spottedleaf mewed. “Helps foster bonds between cats.”

Tallstar nodded. “And how is RiverClan faring nowadays?”

“No crossed borders, no arguments, no invasions or accusations,” Spottedleaf replied, before looking at Tornear and his apprentice, who were quietly watching the proceedings. “Seems like you’ve recovered well too.”

Tallstar took some time to get a drink of water from the trough and began grooming himself.

Tornear pawed at his ears. “At least I lived up to my name and hopefully gave those rogues some vivid memories to go with their new scars in the process.”

Spottedleaf purred in amusement before perking up as Rusty left the barn, tailed by Yellowfang and Barley. Tallstar stirred at the sight of the former ShadowClan medicine cat.

“So you’re still here,” he meowed. “Decided to become a loner then?” His mew was polite and Yellowfang flicked a tattered ear at him.

“They’re fine without my help,” she mewed, settling down. “Now let’s hear this tale of yours.”

Tallstar gazed at the ground for a moment, gathering his thoughts before quietly clearing his throat and began talking.

* * *

When Tallstar finished his recollection, there was a few moments of silence before Tornear let out a sneeze of laughter.

“With all due respect, I really can’t see you rubbing against a twoleg just so they’ll let you go,” he mewed with a shake of his head.

“But it was a clever trick to show them he’d recovered enough to let their guard down so he could escape!” Runningpaw pointed out, tail flicking in excitement.

“I’m more surprised they didn’t cut you,” Yellowfang meowed. Her eyes narrowed. “Granted, you haven’t taken a mate or sired kits, so would that really have mattered?”

“I likely wouldn’t have been made leader if that had been the case,” Tallstar replied, stretching his limbs. “And you’d probably be serving under whomever Heatherstar chose as her successor.” His gaze grew sadder. “So many promising cats to pick from, and all fell victim to Blackcough.”

Spottedleaf winced. WindClan had been hit particularly hard by the outbreak and never really recovered from the pandemic.

“But you’re here,” Rusty pointed out. “And WindClan’s been thriving under your leadership ever since, so she made a good call.”

Tallstar stared at him for a moment before blinking rapidly and looking away. “I sometimes wonder about that.”

Spottedleaf almost didn’t catch the words, and wondered if she should have. “That was a very interesting story,” she mewed, putting it behind her. “I imagine RiverClan would love to have twolegs as kind as yours were, given how disruptive they are at times with their antics around water.”

Tornear snorted, making Runningpaw jump in surprise. “I’ll believe twolegs can be decent when I see it.”

“They leave me and Barley and Yellowfang alone for the most part, and care for us in their own way,” Rusty pointed out. “Could just be unfavorable circumstances always making them seem terrible.”

Tornear nodded. “Fair point.” He looked at the loner. “After all, appearances can be quite deceiving. How many loners act like you, after all?”

“There’s times I feel like I’m failing to live up to the title of _loner_ , yes,” Rusty mewed cheerfully. “Shall we come up with a new one for me?”

“We’re not letting you get that ego,” Yellowfang snapped, causing Rusty to pout and stick his tongue out at her. “Ego is a dangerous thing if left unchecked, after all. Just ask ShadowClan.”

“Peace,” Tallstar meowed firmly. “It wasn’t meant to be taken seriously.”

Yellowfang licked her fur back into place before padding back into the barn. She immediately came back out. “Is anyone going to eat that?” she asked, flicking her tail at the rabbit.

Everyone exchanged glances before collectively shaking their heads, and she dragged it into the barn.

“Thank you for stopping by,” Rusty mewed as Tallstar made ready to leave. “I wish you and your clan the best of luck.” He hesitated before dropping his voice. “Have you heard from Sandgorse at all?”

Tallstar shook his head. “StarClan’s still silent, for now. I only hope it’s a good sign.”

Rusty nodded and bid them farewell, before turning to Spottedleaf. “I assume you’ll be heading out as well?”

Spottedleaf nodded. “Thanks for the lesson. I shall do my best to improve myself as both a healer and a fighter. And hunter too, I suppose.”

“You’re welcome back any time. Best of luck to you and yours as well.”

Spottedleaf nodded and vanished into the grass.


	18. Chapter 18

Graystripe wandered around camp, thoroughly bored out of his mind.

_“Watch out!”_

He blinked at Goldenflower’s yelp and something collided with his front paws. A tortoiseshell molly and dark tabby tom swatted at each other, not paying attention to where they were rolling around and Graystripe stepped back from the kits as Goldenflower ran up.

“I am _so_ sorry, but they aren’t listening to anything I say, and-”

“It’s okay,” Graystripe mewed soothingly. “I also wasn’t paying attention.” He sighed, slowly shaking his head. “Something that’s becoming a lot more common, I’ve begun to notice.”

Goldenflower gathered her kits and separated them. They glared at one another around their mother’s legs and she let out a warm purr before looking at Graystripe. “You’re acting a lot like Tigerclaw when these two were first born. He’d wander around, always ready to get new bedding, or some fresh-kill, and make sure I didn’t have fleas and that I was healthy.” Her gaze turned amused. “Something tells me Spottedleaf wasn’t happy at being woke up id the middle of the night just because I couldn’t sleep, because she spiked his fresh-kill with poppy as well-” She shook her head, eyes softening. “It’s hard being in love, isn’t it?”

Graystripe jerked back. “I – in love – what are you – that’s not what’s…” He stopped and frowned. “I’m doing it _again_ ,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut.

Goldenflower merely looked at him. Her kits stared at him with wide eyes – amber on the tom, green on the molly, and Graystripe fidgeted uncomfortably.

“I’m not going to ask who you’re pining after, at least,” Goldenflower assured him. “Although I am going to recommend you sit down and talk with them about it, because the sooner you do, the clearer your head will be and the less likely to hurt yourself or others – intentionally or not – and things will settle down.”

Graystripe blinked gratefully at her. “Thanks for the help.”

Goldenflower nodded, before gathering up her kits and returning to the nursery.

Graystripe watched them go, then turned towards the warrior’s den and almost leaped out of his fur when Tigerclaw emerged from it. He blinked at the gray-furred warrior, then sniffed the air. His face softened slightly as he scented Goldenflower and he padded past Graystripe before squeezing into the nursery. Graystripe watched the nursery for a moment before shaking his head and resumed his bored pacing.

* * *

Littlecloud emerged from Mothermouth, followed by his mentor, who sat down to catch his breath.

“Congratulations,” Runningnose sniffed, curling his tail over his paws. “Welcome to being a full-time medicine cat for the clan.”

Littlecloud took a deep breath, his fur fluffing up against the night chill and he stared up at the quarter-moon thoughtfully. “Is it right to do this before a half-moon though?”

“It’s right whenever the clan needs it,” Runningnose replied, getting to his paws. “Come on, let’s get some prey from the loners and get back to the camp.”

The ShadowClan cats made their way to the barn, narrowly avoiding monsters on the Thunderpath, and entered the loner’s territory.

“Should we wake them?” Littlecloud asked, craning his head back to stare up at the massive wooden structure.

“If they wake, they wake,” Runningnose mewed, nosing his way into the dark interior. His ears came up, twitching this way and that. “Although we’ll be lucky to catch anything at this hour, come to think of it.”

“Then it’s your lucky night.”

Littlecloud and Runningnose jumped in surprise as Yellowfang padded out of the gloom, three mice in her jaws.

“We keep a small fresh-kill pile just in case of night visitors like yourselves,” she meowed.

“’We’?” Runningnose peered at her closely. “So you’re no longer a ShadowClan cat? You’re a loner now?”

Yellowfang met his gaze evenly, before nodding. “I am. While I love my clan, it’s no longer the clan I grew up with, and it’s in good paws with Nightstar, you, and your apprentice.” She flicked her tail from side to side. “Speaking of which…” She stared hard at Littlecloud, before brightening. “Ah, you’ve got your full name.”

“Littlecloud,” the young cat supplied. Yellowfang flicked an ear at him.

“Take care of ShadowClan,” Yellowfang mewed. “Because I will not hesitate to march back into camp and start cracking heads until it’s better than it was.”

“As amusing as that may be to watch, something tells me we’d have a lot of trouble getting anyone to follow that mindset,” Runningnose pointed out.

Yellowfang snorted softly. “True, but those rogues Brokenstar took in are still out there, and for all we know, they may try again.”

“Try _what_ , though?” Littlecloud asked. “It’s not like anyone would follow them, and if they-” He gulped nervously. “If they kill us, then…they’re basically back at square one.”

“There have always been five clans in the forest. I don’t know what would happen if that number dropped to four. Although,” Runningnose snorted. “It’d probably be for the best, since it’d remove a threat to WindClan and ThunderClan, and they’d be able to hunt on those borders in peace.”

“We don’t _have_ to butt heads with either of them,” Littlecloud mewed quietly. “If RiverClan and ThunderClan can get along, why not ShadowClan and WindClan? Or ShadowClan and ThunderClan?”

“You’ve taught him well,” Yellowfang meowed, purring warmly. “Not passing your mistakes or problems to the next generation, I see.”

“In an ideal world, they’d have died long ago, but there’s always that _ambition_ , that _desire_ for more, a voice telling you to _take it all_ for your clan,” Runningnose mewed, fur rippling uneasily.

“Then don’t listen to them,” Yellowfang mewed bluntly. “Now take the prey and go home. Keep Nightstar pointed straight, safeguard your borders, and don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it. That goes for you too,” Yellowfang added, nodding at Littlecloud, who dipped his head respectfully.

Yellowfang watched them go, then looked up to see Rusty staring down at her from the second floor, green eyes narrowed thoughtfully.


	19. Chapter 19

Graystripe's front paws churned the water into a froth as he kept himself afloat in the cool water of the river. Out of the corner of his eye, he could sometimes glimpse Silverstream keeping pace with him, ready to push him back towards shallow water if he floundered.

From the shoreline, Lionheart and Whitestorm kept watch, along with Oakheart and Blackclaw, who was training his apprentice Heavypaw in the shallows.

"I'd heard Graystripe had gotten in trouble again," Oakheart meowed, voice light with amusement. Lionheart sighed gustily, tail not _quite_ lashing in irritation.

"He's been acting quite scatter-brained, yes, and we've been sorely tempted to demote him back to apprentice to see if that'd help him remember the lessons he _should've_ learned during that period."

He didn't bother lowering his voice and Graystripe's ears flattened against his head sheepishly. Feeling himself tiring, he turned towards the shore and paddled over, his hind legs eventually finding purchase on the bottom of the river. He got out of the water far enough away from everyone and shook himself, spraying water everywhere, and shook his head to get the water out of his ears.

"I don't know how you do this on a regular basis," he wheezed to Silverstream, who wasn't even winded. She gazed at him sympathetically, blinking her light blue eyes.

"I'm more built for it, and have been doing it far longer than you have," she mewed cheerfully, short tail wagging happily. Graystripe eyed her lean and lithe form and nodded appreciatively. "But you're picking it up really quickly!" she added reassuringly. She then looked thoughtful. "There may be some RiverClan in your blood, depending on who your family is." She then shrugged. "Not like it'd really matter in any case."

She gazed out wistfully over the water, lost in thought.

"Thank you, though," Graystripe mewed gratefully, causing her to look at him. "For the swimming lessons. They've been a great help to me and have given me something to do outside of camp. With supervision, at least," he grumbled, not quite glowering at Whitestorm and Lionheart, before his gaze softened slightly. "Besides, it means I can spend more time with you, which is a lot of fun."

"Would be more fun if we were alone, but I can't argue with having you around regardless," Silverstream mewed, nose twitching. "Gives me something to do with my time as well."

"You don't have an apprentice yet?" Graystripe meowed, looking towards Blackclaw, who seemed to be in the process of drowning his apprentice by holding his head under the water. "…Although I can sorta see why you don't have so many of them."

Silverstream followed his gaze and giggled, a sound Graystripe decided he'd love to hear more of. "It's a bit of a rite of passage for RiverClan cats, since it helps us get over the fear of being under the water and encourages new and interesting ways to get back to the surface if, say for example, someone had managed to get your head under."

Heavypaw broke the surface and vomited up what looked like his own weight in water, then tackled his mentor with a hiss, and the two cats vanished under the river's surface.

"That seems rough," Graystripe mewed, grimacing. "Give me a good old fashioned _claw them till they run away or stop moving_ any day."

"I wonder if our leaders would allow clans to train together, because if you know one another's moves, that makes it less likely one would attack the other, since they'd know how to counter you," Silverstream mewed, idly licking her fur straight. "I could probably talk to my father about it some time."

"There's probably a limit to the clans' generosity in that regard, coupled with pride, tradition, and the various codes keeping us all alive," Graystripe meowed. "The fact the clans are still here are proof enough that it works."

"I guess," Silverstream mewed.

Whitestorm lounged on top of a rock, tail brushing the stone behind him. Oakheart sat next to him and the two warriors watched as Lionheart and Blackclaw started circling one another, occasionally taking swipes at one another, claws sheathed.

"Have the twolegs been giving you any trouble lately? They usually tend to be more active for you during Greenleaf, yes?" Whitestorm asked.

"About average for this season," Oakheart replied, looking over the river. He watched Silverstream and Graystripe throw water at each other, then at Heavypaw, who was grooming himself, then at Whitestorm, whose ears were cocked towards him, eyes closed. "And how has ThunderClan been? Your territory borders a bunch of twleg nests, doesn't it?"

"We haven't gotten any incursions from them." Whitestorm opened his eyes. "Nor have any loners, rogues, or kittypets strayed into our territory."

"Consider me green with envy," Oakheart sighed, flicking his ears. "I can see why ThunderClan has butted heads with River and Shadow over the years. Your territory is so _serene_ most of the year."

"We have owls, hawks, badgers, foxes, and snakes to deal with though," Whitestorm pointed out. "The occasional dog as well."

Oakheart laughed bitterly. "Yeah, there's that, but you're not plagued by twolegs interfering with your very livelihood – we've had some sparse seasons where the river's low and the fish don't show up, or the twolegs poison the water, which taints the fish, or the river freezes." He stopped to catch his breath. "And other prey's nowhere near as appetizing or filling as a fish. Frogs are slimy and hard to swallow, and the water fowl is so used to being preyed on by twolegs that they all take flight at the slightest provocation, which makes taking one down a very noteworthy feat if a warrior pulls it off."

"I've heard WindClan has something similar if they can ground an eagle or hawk," Whitestorm meowed. "I think I remember one of the elders talking about it at a Gathering a while ago."

"I guess I'll have to start listening to their stories," Oakheart meowed thoughtfully. "That sounds like it'd make for a good tale."

The two clans mingled peacefully for the rest of the day, before eventually parting and heading their own ways once the sun began to go down.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Remember your promise? Remember the_ _exact words_ _? You vow to put your clan above everything else you want? Your mother, father, mate, kits, and leader! From that one promise, I could take everything precious to you!"_

Crookedstar jerked awake with a sharp gasp, paws lashing out on instinct. They didn't hit anything and he lay in his nest, catching his breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming his racing thoughts and took long, slow breaths. He got up and left his den, taking a few moments to stretch his limbs and yawn before gazing around the RiverClan camp.

He frowned and padded to the where the clan's medicine cats stayed, and found Mudfur sitting alone, paws absently playing with some broken strands of cobweb.

"You look like crowfood," he noted as he took in his leader's appearance. "Bad dream?"

"Just…remembering someone. Someone I destroyed long ago." Crookedstar said with a shudder. Mudfur pressed his lips together, eyes narrowing to slits.

"We forget the ones that wronged us so they may never do so again. The fact you can still have nightmares means you still haven't let them go." His voice softened. "Why?"

Crookedstar grimaced, fur rippling across his shoulders. "Probably to remind myself never to distance myself from anyone ever again. To stand with and help those that stand with and help me, as a clan leader should."

Mudfur gazed at him thoughtfully, tailtip twitching behind him. "One would think that the fact you have a family would help you with that."

Crookedstar nodded. "That's true, but I'm scared for Silverstream, given how birthing complications run in her family, and now she fancies someone, so…"

"You could tell her not to pursue that relationship," Mudfur pointed out.

"Making something forbidden just makes it all the more enticing," Crookedstar countered bitterly, ears flat.

Mudfur couldn't disagree with that. "I'll go pick up some herbs that induce labor in case she gets with kits." His gaze hardened. "I highly suggest you talk with her soon, because while she's no idiot, cats in love are very prone to making mistakes and thinking they're right all the time."

"We were all young, reckless, and rebellious at some point," Crookedstar mewed. "And it rarely ever lasts, but the damage done from it can haunt you for the rest of your life. Thank for your help." He dipped his head and left Mudfur to his herbs.

* * *

Silverstream pressed her muzzle to Graystripe's at the two lounged at Sunningrocks, nuzzling the gray warrior. He purred warmly, tail curled over her back.

"How does it feel being able to leave your camp again?" Silverstream teased gently. Graystripe stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes.

"Refreshing," he mewed. He stretched his paws out in front of him, checking his claws. "It's been nice being able to hunt again." He hummed contentedly, ears flat in bliss. "I'm glad we don't have to be coy with our relationship. It makes things so much easier for both clans." He paused, then went more in a more gentle meow. "And while I know you can't have kits, that doesn't mean I love you any less." He nuzzled Silverstream affectionately, and she purred softly in return.

"Hypothetically," Silverstream mewed, glancing at him. "What would you name your kits?"

Graystripe thought about it. He looked around Sunningrocks, mind going through all manner of names and he looked back at Silverstream. "Probably Storm if it's a boy, Feather if it's a girl."

Silverstream nodded. "That certainly sounds like a pair of kits who'd cause no end of headaches to their clan." His whiskers twitched in amusement at Graystripe's offended look.

"They wouldn't get it from _me_ , that's for sure. I am the very _model_ of good clan behavior."

"For an apprentice, maybe," Silverstream mewed with a snicker, nudging him. "But what matters is that you're working on improving yourself, which is something every clan should be doing. And are," she added thoughtfully. "Which is always good to see."

"And as a warrior of my clan, I'll uphold that ideology, so that future generations can also experience this calm," Graystripe purred. "Much better than risking life and limb over territory that's better off shared."

The two cats put their heads together, purring happily.

* * *

Tigerclaw followed Fireleap as the young medicine cat trotted towards twolegplace to find more herbs for the clan's stores. Tigerclaw was more than willing to tag along, since it would allow him to renew the clan boundary while they were there.

The ginger-pelted molly looked back at him, watching him scan the area restlessly, amber eyes ever-alert.

"Do you ever relax and just…enjoy your surroundings?" she asked, dropping back to walk alongside him. He looked down at her, nostrils flared.

"Of course I do," he meowed. "When I'm at camp surrounded by my clanmates who are there due to my diligence in safeguarding them."

"That's admirable," Fireleap mewed, ears flicking dismissively. "But you don't have to be constantly on guard, at all waking hours not at camp. You're going to be very sore and stiff if you keep that up." Her green eyes narrowed. "How are you feeling?"

Tigerclaw stared at her, gaze inscrutable before he closed his eyes with a snort, then exhaled, entire body relaxing. Before Fireleap's eyes he seemed to shrink slightly, and he shook himself from head to tailtip before opening his eyes again and Fireleap blinked at how bright they were.

"That answer your question?" he asked lightly, before ambling forward. Fireleap followed after him, shaking her head.

They arrived at the twoleg nests and Fireleap sniffed the air. She then bounded forward towards a fence and nosed along its base, tail waving happily. "Plenty here," she mewed, turning to Tigerclaw, who looked mildly amused by her antics.

"Doesn't Spottedleaf already have catmint planted back at camp?" Tigerclaw meowed, running a claw over the fragrant plant slowly. Fireleap flicked her tail and carefully dug at the base of the plant.

"They're wilting due to the lack of rain lately, and dew isn't enough to sustain them." She carefully lifted the plant out of the hole and set it aside. "Perhaps if we wet some moss and dripped it on them…" She murmured quietly to herself as she worked, and Tigerclaw turned his attention elsewhere.

The twoleg nests sparked some memories, and he remembered coming here with his mentor Thistleclaw once. He'd attacked and killed a tiny black-furred kittypet who had come onto their territory, much to Thistleclaw's delight. The warrior's devotion to the clan had been something Tigerclaw admired, but he went about it the wrong way. Tigerclaw recalled being relieved when the cat had been killed by an opposing clan patrol, and he'd never asked what had triggered the attack, simply taking solace in the fact the clan had become stronger without the cat's ambitions dragging it down.

 _Ambition_. The word rolled in Tigerclaw's mind. He understood it, and knew it was something to be used, rather than be used by. Every clan cat had ambition, to serve their clan to the best of their ability, as the code asked of them. But every now and then, that ambition grew into greed, a lust for power that clouded one's judgement and wound up hurting the very clan they had vowed to protect.

Tigerclaw had hoped Bluestar would've chosen him as her deputy, but she'd gone with Redtail instead. Tigerclaw had initially harbored jealousy towards the tortoiseshell, but soon realized he was far more suited to the position, and Tigerclaw found himself slowly rethinking a lot of his plans for the future, and settled on supporting anyone who would make the clan stronger, and maybe someday, earn that position himself naturally.

"Tigerclaw?"

Fireleap's soft mew penetrated his thoughts and he blinked, coming back to himself. He looked down at the molly, who had dug up several catmint plants.

"Do you mind carrying a few of these? My jaw's not quite large enough for all of them."

Tigerclaw noted there were in fact several small teeth marks on the plants, which had been turned and stacked more than a few times and he bit back a snort of amusement before nodding, taking the stems in his jaws. He cast one last look at the nests before following Fireleap back into the wild.


	21. Chapter 21

Nightstar stared at Littlecloud and frowned. "You're sure it was the rogues you scented?"

The medicine cat nodded, wrinkling his nose. "I won't be forgetting their smell any time soon, not after what they did to our clan, and WindClan."

Nightstar sighed, hissing through his teeth as his fur shifted uneasily. "This is the last thing we need right now. Not after we've come so far."

Littlecloud kneaded the ground with his paws. "At least there's also the possibility they may attack ThunderClan? Their scent was on the border, so maybe they were scouting there for a good place to plan an attack?"

"ThunderClan's too well-prepared though," Nightstar pointed out grimly. "Whereas we're probably the juicier target."

Littlecloud swallowed nervously. "Perhaps we could ask WindClan or ThunderClan for help?"

"That may be our only hope at this point. We'd never survive an all-out attack from rogues, much as we postulated otherwise at the Gathering."

"At least the other clans are giving us a grace period to recover."

Nightstar's tail lashed and his eyes sparked with frustration. "I hate this feeling of helplessness. ShadowClan deserves better than this. Has StarClan turned their backs on us? Why else would we still be suffering after everything Brokenstar did?"

"Runningnose doesn't think so," Littlecloud mewed. "They were genial enough at my naming ceremony."

Nightstar snorted, shaking his head. "I'll believe it once ShadowClan is stronger." He padded off, fur bristling with frustration and Littlecloud looked up at the sky with a frown.

* * *

"Rogues? Are you sure?"

Bluestar's gaze was fixed on Tigerclaw as he made his report of his patrol near twolegplace.

"There was no mistaking it," Tigerclaw meowed, claws flexing. "They were definitely Brokenstar's rogues, since they carried faint traces of ShadowClan with them. It wasn't recent, however. Likely a few days old."

Bluestar's tailtip flicked restlessly as she digested the news. "Could they be planning an attack on us? That'd be suicide, given their numbers."

"They may have gotten more cats from the nests," Tigerclaw meowed. "There's plenty there with no love for the clans, I imagine."

Bluestar shook her head. "Cats without StarClan's guidance are often quite foolish. If they want to pick a fight with ThunderClan, they'll get one."

"And if they attack ShadowClan?"

Bluestar blinked at him. "What do you think we should do?"

"Help them, of course," Tigerclaw replied, amber eyes gleaming. "The clans need one another, as much as we bicker and gripe over territory and prey. RiverClan has realized that much, and I hope ShadowClan and WindClan follow suit. They may see it as an alliance though, and unite together against us instead of with us." Tigerclaw's ears flattened. "Which would only further divide us."

"It's a delicate balance," Bluestar mewed, examining a claw. "But if we honor the codes, and follow StarClan's teachings, there shouldn't be an issue. Thank you for telling me about the rogues. Could you send Redtail to me if you see him?"

"Of course."

* * *

Redtail sneezed, startling Spottedleaf as she examined the catmint plants Fireleap had brought her with a critical eye. She stared at Redtail, eyes wide, pelt fluffed.

"Good grief," she mewed as he pawed at his nose. "Are you trying to scare all the prey from here to FourTrees away?"

Redtail twitched his nose. "Sorry about that." He looked at Fireleap, who was crouched nearby, tossing the dead or withered catmint leaves aside. "How was twolegplace?"

She looked up at him, green eyes alight with amusement. "Still standing. Still my former home. Still happier to be here with all of you." She shook her head. "You don't have to ask me that every time I come back."

Redtail looked away, pawing self-consciously at his nose. "Right, sorry." His ears twitched at the sound of someone walking through the fern tunnel and all three cats turned to see Tigerclaw poke his head into the clearing. His amber eyes landed on Redtail and narrowed.

"Bluestar's asking for you," he meowed. "Something about rogues at the twolegplace border."

Redtail's fur lifted along his spine and he shook himself. "Are you sure?" He nodded at Spottedleaf and Fireleap before loping past Tigerclaw, who watched him go before turning back to the medicine cats.

"Can't believe I missed the scent of rogues," Fireleap mewed, ears lowering. Spottedleaf pressed comfortingly against her and Tigerclaw shook his head.

"You weren't the one on patrol," he meowed. "Nor did you know what to look for, nor should you have to." His eyes gleamed. "You are a medicine cat, and you did your service to the clan, just as I did mine, and ThunderClan is now better-prepared as a result of both our actions."

"I see," Fireleap mewed, ears coming up. "Your help is greatly appreciated."

Tigerclaw nodded and departed, and the medicine cats returned to their herbs.

* * *

"Rogues?" Barley mewed in alarm. "I thought you helped drive them off moons ago!"

Rusty shook his head. "That's just it: I drove them off. There was nothing keeping them from returning as a result of that." He wrinkled his nose. "Plus they're probably angrier after their defeat at WindClan. Although," he added, ears tilting to the side, "these rogues were coming from the houses to the west. Even though I'm not sure where the rogues with Brokenstar came from either, so…" He looked at Barley. "Didn't you use to run with a group of them?"

"Yeah," Barley mewed, his expression going dark. "But we parted ways after they attacked someone very dear to me." He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then sighed, flexing his claws. "But if they're now threatening the clans, I guess the least I can do is help, right?"

"No one is forcing you to," Rusty mewed gently. "Nor would anyone look down on you for staying out of it."

"My barn, my choice," Barley mewed, eyes flinty with determination. Rusty's lips twitched in amusement and he brushed his cheek along Barley's muzzle.

"Then we'll face them together when the time comes," Rusty mewed, turning his gaze towards the clans.


	22. Chapter 22

Raventhroat followed Fireleap, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm towards Sunningrocks. He enjoyed the mild Greenleaf weather, which for once wasn't beating down on the forest with its oppressive heat, and he sniffed the air in hope of prey.

Finding nothing, he stayed with the group as they emerged on the ridge above the stones, and peered down at them. To his surprise, Graystripe and Silverstream were already there, lounging in the sun.

"And here we thought he'd gone off hunting!" Sandstorm scoffed. Dustpelt narrowed his eyes and shook his head with a soft snort.

"No need to be jealous," Fireleap said as she passed the pale ginger molly, who stared after her, outraged.

Graystripe's ears twitched towards them and Silverstream looked up. She blinked in greeting as the ThunderClan cats descended onto the stones.

"Good morning, Silverstream," Raventhroat meowed, before sniffing around the base of the stones for prey scents.

"Hello, Raventhroat, and everyone else," the RiverClan molly mewed, tailtip twitching as she watched them. "How's the prey running?"

"Not half-bad, all things considered," Fireleap purred, before wandering off to look for coltsfoot, celandine, borage, goatweed, and sedge.

Raventhroat found traces of voles and started padding around the rocks, nose to the ground. Dustpelt watched him curiously, before going after him, and Sandstorm flopped beside Graystripe and Silverstream, stretching her paws out in front of her before looking at Silverstream.

"What do you see in him?" she asked, flicking an ear at Graystripe.

"He's soft, fluffy, gray, has pretty eyes, a decent enough hunter, and makes me laugh." Silverstream blinked. "I'm surprised someone else hasn't snapped him up yet."

Sandstorm stared hard at Graystripe. "Weird. He wasn't anything like that as an apprentice. Who knew you had it in you."

Graystripe's ears flattened and he rolled his eyes. "Name one apprentice who was a good hunter."

"I was," Sandstorm mewed loftily, puffing up her chest proudly.

Graystripe couldn't argue with that, but before he could say anything, the ground trembled, causing the rock they were on to shift with a rumble of grinding stone, and it started leaning. With startled yelps, the cats leaped off the rock, almost flattening Dustpelt.

"Raventhroat!" Dustpelt yowled, eyes wide. "Raventhroat's stuck under there! We were tracking some voles, and found a gap. He squeezed in to see if he could flush them out and suddenly-"

Silverstream pushed past him and sniffed the base of the stones. "Raventhroat!" she yowled. "Can you hear me?" She waited, ears cocked, which twitched when a faint mew reached her ears. "He's alive!"

"But how do we get him out?" Graystripe meowed, eyes wide.

"If voles den under the rocks, there's probably another way out so they won't get trapped by predators…" Sandstorm mewed. "Raventhroat, can you move? Can you feel the wind?"

She strained her ears, and she heard Raventhroat mew an affirmative, although his voice was tight with pain. "Be careful!" she called, before looking at Dustpelt. "Go find Fireleap. She went north along the river, so she shouldn't be too far off." Sandstorm then began looking for the other exit from under the stones.

"Over here!" Graystripe called. Sandstorm bounded over to them, taking note of the rock looming over them, moved from its previous position. She stepped forward warily, paws sinking slightly into the damp earth as she sniffed for vole.

"There you are," she murmured, spotting the hole. "Graystripe, Silverstream, we're going to need to make this bigger." She reached out with a paw and began digging, slowly enlarging the hole. The process went swiftly with the three of them and they then saw the ground moving, shortly followed by a large dirt-covered shape erupting from the dirt.

Raventhroat spat out mud and shook his head, spraying blood and muck everywhere. "Scented vole…thought it was…a good idea, then everything started moving…" he mewed, eyes clamped shut.

"Take it easy," Silverstream mewed soothingly, guiding him towards the river. "Looks like a rock hit your head." She winced when she saw the gash stretched over his left eye. "Let's get this dirt off you, at least."

Silverstream braced Raventhroat from the side, keeping him upright as Graystripe gently washed the mud from his pelt. They carefully dunked Raventhroat's head under the water to clean it as well.

Fireleap and Dustpelt returned, each hopping carefully on three legs, carrying marigold, dock, moss, and cobwebs. Raventhroat was led ashore and he lay down, resting his head on his paws as Fireleap tended to him, gently rubbing marigold and dock on his face, before laying moss and cobwebs over it to stop the bleeding.

"Can you open your right eye?" Fireleap asked. Raventhroat did as she asked, and she was pleased to see he was alert and could follow her paw as she waved it around. "Talk about thick-headed. Not even a hint of a concussion!"

"Seems to be a ThunderClan trait," Silverstream mewed, nudging Graystripe, relief in her voice.

"So now what?" Sandstorm asked, glancing back at Sunningrocks, which was now leaning every which way. "I really hope we didn't just break Sunningrocks, because nobody's going to be happy with that."

"Looks like that one side just sank into what I'm guessing were tunnels dug by voles, which were only made bigger as something larger tried to squeeze through them," Dustpelt mewed.

"You calling me fat?" Raventhroat mewed tiredly. Fireleap scowled at him.

"You hush, and rest," she mewed. "The sooner we can get you back to camp, the happier I'll be." She looked at the rest of them. "Actually, you should probably head back and tell Bluestar about this." Fireleap glanced at Silverstream. "Crookedstar too, I imagine?"

"Yeah," Silverstream mewed, getting to her paws. She nuzzled Graystripe. "Look after him," she murmured, glancing at Raventhroat, who was taking long slow breaths.

"I will," Graystripe purred. "See you later."

* * *

Raventhroat made it safely back to camp, causing a stir as warriors noticed his wounds. Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt kept them from coming closer as Fireleap fetched Spottedleaf, who was already coming out of her den, sensing an injured cat. She whisked him away and Bluestar leapt onto the Highrock.

"I'm sure you're all worried about that ground-quake just now," she meowed, muscles tense. "Please watch your surroundings, as we don't know if anything else was affected by it." She looked down at the rocks she was standing on for a moment before sweeping her gaze over the assembled cats.

"There is a great upheaval coming, and only by standing strong and firm can we hope to overcome it." Her whiskers twitched. "Remember your training, remember the code, and may StarClan guide us through the gathering storm."


	23. Chapter 23

Redtail watched Spottedleaf as she tended to Raventhroat, changing his dressing with a fresh one. The gash had stopped bleeding, leaving behind a vivid reddish-pink slash through the cat's green eye, which was otherwise fully functional.

"At least now you have a story to tell any mollies who ask about it," Redtail mewed, tailtip twitching in amusement. Spottedleaf shot him a scowl, which he ignored, and Raventhroat snorted.

"Something tells me getting stuck in a vole burrow isn't going to impress anyone," he pointed out.

"Then just say you got trapped under some falling rocks after the earth shook itself and managed to dig yourself free," Redtail suggested. "Sometimes ya gotta stretch the truth a little."

"Speaking from experience, dear brother?" Spottedleaf asked dryly, stepping back from Raventhroat to admire her handiwork. She'd at least tried to make the dressing less conspicuous, which became easier as it healed. A few more days, she mused, and he'd be able to ditch it completely. Raventhroat thanked her for her help and left the clearing.

"Were I interested in mollies, I would maybe have an answer for you," Redtail replied, watching Raventhroat leave, then looked at Spottedleaf. "Did StarClan warn you about that event? About the upheaval amongst the clans?"

She shook her head. "Not directly." Her tail flicked over her back and she kneaded the ground absently. "But they don't know everything, and have been silent for a while, so I'm not really surprised about this. We've known _something_ was coming, and I suspect StarClan wants us to deal with it on our own."

"Why?" Redtail asked, cocking his head to the side, ears flicking quizzically. "What do they gain out of staying silent?"

"When you're angry with someone, do you talk to them?" Spottedleaf countered.

"What did ThunderClan do?" Redtail asked blankly. "Far as I know, all the blame lies with Brokenstar."

"When one clan suffers, we all suffer," Spottedleaf mewed.

Redtail scowled, shaking his head. "Doesn't seem fair. We don't prosper when WindClan or RiverClan have a good hunt. We don't get sick when ShadowClan brings in crow-food to eat. The other clans don't benefit from our hunting and fighting styles, so what's the point in hurting us all for the follies of one clan?"

"To show that we need to do less follies," Spottedleaf mewed, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws as she gazed at him. "We've made peace with RiverClan over Sunningrocks – albeit that's rather tenuous given the current state of them," she added under her breath. "And there's probably _something_ we can do to bridge the gaps with WindClan and ShadowClan."

"Do you think StarClan was to blame for disrupting Sunningrocks with that quake?" Redtail asked.

Spottedleaf blinked, then frowned. "I don't know if they have that level of power," she admitted. "I always thought it was a more spiritual thing. Guide and teach us."

Redtail shrugged. "Well, what's done is done, I suppose, so all we can do is wait and see, and prepare for any problems we can prepare for. I'll leave you to it, I suppose."

He exchanged a nuzzle with his sister and departed, leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

Darkstripe padded after Tigerclaw as the two patrolled along the ShadowClan border.

The two tabbies stopped and sniffed the air, with Tigerclaw then turning his gaze towards the Thunderpath that marked the border between the clans.

"It's been a while since they've renewed their markers," he meowed, before flicking his tail at Darkstripe to renew the ThunderClan border. Once they finished, they reconvened, and kept moving.

"Perhaps they think the Thunderpath is enough?" Darkstripe suggested. "Like how RiverClan uses the river as their border with us."

"Perhaps," Tigerclaw murmured, ears twitching. "The scent of rogues is stale here, at least."

Darkstripe tasted the air before shaking his head. "Where are they? Did they move on?"

The Thunderpath rumbled and the two cats flattened themselves in the grass as a pair of monsters roared by, kicking up a spray of acrid-smelling fragments from the dark path. Tigerclaw shook them out of his fur with a snort of disgust.

"The clans would be so much stronger without Twolegs and their monsters around," Darkstripe said, fluffing his fur and shaking himself to get rid of most of the grit. Tigerclaw flicked a few errant pieces off Darkstripe's back with a claw and the pale tabby blinked at him gratefully.

"They do keep us on our toes and help make sure our stealth training isn't going to waste," Tigerclaw pointed out. "So they're ironically beneficial, in a way."

Darkstripe scrunched his nose, ears flat. "Doesn't stop them from stealing, killing, or chasing us," he mewed in disgust. Tigerclaw nodded absently, looking left and right along the Thunderpath. To the west lay FourTrees, to the east, the path eventually led back down to Twolegplace, Tallpines, and the Treecutplace, although it was technically faster to cut through ThunderClan territory to get to them.

"Nothing here, so we may as well head back," Darkstripe noted, coming up beside him. Tigerclaw sniffed the air one last time and the two ThunderClan cats melted back into the woods.

* * *

Rusty blinked awake. He was no longer in his nest in the barn, instead being in a field glittering with stars, and he bit back a sigh.

"Hello there," mewed a familiar voice. He turned to see Featherwhisker. The amber-eyed silver-furred tom blinked at him politely, and Rusty nodded back.

"Any reason you dragged me here?" Rusty asked. "I was having such a good dream too."

"So I saw," Featherwhisker mewed in amusement. "Haven't seen hunting that bad since I walked in Spottedleaf's dreams back when she was a 'paw."

Rusty's ears heated and he scowled at the medicine cat. "Dreams aren't representative of one's actual skills!"

"Of course not," Featherwhisker mewed innocently, eyes gleaming. "Otherwise the clans probably would've died out long ago." His tail kinked over his back and he gazed up at the sky, which was dotted with stars for a moment before looking back at Rusty, who was watching him curiously. "As for why you're here…" His nose twitched. "Haven't a clue. Perhaps StarClan was calling to you for a reason?"

"I have nothing to do with StarClan, and I'd be a lot happier if they had nothing to do with me," Rusty meowed.

"You don't mean that," Featherwhisker mewed, amused again. "You've done a lot of good for the clans, even if none of them – or you – realize it yet."

Rusty went very still, ears flat. "What do you mean by that?"

Featherwhisker looked around, then stepped forward. Rusty tried to move away, but his paws seemed frozen in place. Featherwhisker's amber eyes bored into his own, the cat's mouth moving, but no sound coming out, and Rusty felt himself falling, before abruptly coming to back in his nest in the barn.

"Of all the-!" he hissed under his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and flexed his paws, before jumping to his paws. He stalked out of the barn and glared up at the sky, which was hidden from him by a thick bank of clouds.

* * *

"You're familiar with the rogues around here, aren't you?"

Barley paused in washing his face with a paw to blink at Rusty's question. He put his paw down slowly, flexing his claws against the wooden barn floor.

"Only vaguely," Barley mewed, curling his tail over his paws, eyes darkening. "Why?"

"I'd like to know how large the group that's been stalking along the territories might be," Rusty mewed, ginger pelt shifting as the loner's muscles tensed. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it though."

Barley sighed, letting out a soft hiss. "No, it's probably better if we can at least hazard a guess." His tail thumped on the floor slowly as he thought. "There's at least a dozen of them living in the Twoleg nests beyond the clans to the west. Probably more in the Thunderpaths beyond that. Probably slightly over a score or so?"

"Twenty to two dozen," Rusty let out a low whistle. "That's… worrying. They'd outnumber a clan cat-for-cat by at least two to one. And there's even more of them in the Twoleg nests beyond ThunderClan."

"Fireleap may know more about those ones," Barley meowed. "Maybe you can go and ask her."

"Loners aren't allowed in clan territory," Rusty reminded him.

"Then stand on the border and wait for them to come to you. Don't they patrol daily?"

Rusty opened his mouth to argue, but closed it, remembering his many visitors over the moons, and nodded.

"It's going to be dawn soon, so you might want to get some rest," Barley meowed. "I do _not_ envy you the task ahead of you."

"You have _such_ a way of motivating cats," Rusty remarked. "Coming from a cat that avoids social interactions as much as he can, that's kinda ironic, isn't it?"

"And I would very much like to keep it that way," Barley mewed with a sniff, before taking his leave.

* * *

Rusty felt incredibly self-conscious as he sat on the edge of the bridge over a river that ran from ShadowClan territory, down through ThunderClan's territory, and eventually fed into the river that separated ThunderClan and RiverClan. What made it worse was the ocassional monster roaring by that made the entire bridge shake, and Rusty wondered if it'd be faster if he just jumped into the water below and wash up somewhere downstream.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

Rusty's ears perked at the challenging mew and he looked around for the source of it. Longtail, Runningwind, and Sandstorm came into view, eyes alert and fur bristling.

"I have news for Bluestar concerning the rogues," Rusty mewed, not moving from his spot. He watched the warriors exchange glances, before Longtail spoke up.

"How do we know you're not one of them?"

Rusty blinked, trying to remember if the striped cat had ever stopped by the barn. Surely he would have, on his way to Highstones, unless that had been before Rusty arrived at the barn, which meant he'd have been a kit during the Blackcough outbreak…

Sandstorm's mew derailed his thoughts and he looked at her curiously.

"That's Rusty, the loner from the edge of the territories. He's harmless."

Rusty stilled his bristling fur at that, although he snorted softly.

"Then tell us the news and we'll relay it to Bluestar," Longtail said, his namesake lashing from side to side. Runningwind and Sandstorm exchanged glances before they each lashed out with a paw, cuffing the warrior's ears.

"Don't be a mouse-brain," Runningwind chided the striped warrior. "If he has a message for Bluestar, then we bring him to her. It is very easy to forget even simple messages, and misinformation could make things harder for everyone involved. Do I make myself clear?"

Longtail cringed at the warrior's chastisement and lowered his head. "My apologies."

"It's alright," Rusty mewed. "Permission to join you?"

"Granted," Runningwind meowed, eyes glittering in amusement. "Longtail, be a dear and go tell Bluestar we're coming, would you?"

Longtail bolted for camp, and Rusty followed the two warriors at a more sedate pace.

"This is a first for you, isn't it?" Sandstorm asked, ears twitching. "I don't recall anyone ever saying you've left the barn."

"Not for any real period of time, no." Rusty shuddered as the trees closed in overhead, blocking off the warmth of the sun. The group followed the river for a few minutes, before turning east slightly. Rusty picked up the scents of many cats who had come and gone over the past few days, and after jumping down a ravine and traversing a short tunnel, they reached the ThunderClan camp.


	24. Chapter 24

All activity in the ThunderClan camp came to a halt as everyone took notice of the returning warriors and the cat accompanying them. Bluestar was sitting atop the Highrock at the far end of the clearing, with Longtail sitting at the base, tailtip twitching nervously. Rusty was led there by Sandstorm as Runningwind went to sit with the other assembled warriors.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Rusty," Bluestar mewed, gazing down at him with her icy-blue eyes. "I only wish it was under less tense circumstances. What news do you bring?"

Rusty took a breath, keenly aware of the eyes on him, and spoke in a clear voice.

"Mostly a guess as to the strength of the rogues that have been scented around the clans. I cannot speak for the ones at the Twolegplace to the south of here, but there's at least twenty rogues living to the west of the clans who may ally themselves with the others."

Bluestar's ears went flat as murmurs sprang up among the gathered crowd. "That's very troubling news," Bluestar mewed, closing her eyes as she sighed. Opening them, she lashed her tail from side to side. "Guess there's no delaying it any longer, much as I wished to. Frostfur, could you bring Swiftkit, Brightkit, Fernkit, Brackenkit and Cinderkit to us, please?"

The molly ducked into the nursery for a few moments, and reappeared, now tailed by five bright-eyed kits. They were steady on their paws, and if Rusty had to guess their ages, they were between five and six moons old, at the very least.

"I had hoped to name you all as apprentices after this rogue problem was dealt with, but it seems my paws have been forced. I bestow on you the rank of apprentice and hope you serve your clan well and train hard under the warriors of ThunderClan." Bluestar gazed down at the five new apprentices, before gazing at the warriors nearby. "Teach them all you have learned." The warriors nodded their heads and approached the apprentices to begin assigning who'd be teaching what to whom.

Bluestar approached Rusty, taking note of his hesitance to approach the clan cats. "Thank you for making this journey. Go in peace, and may StarClan light your path."

"Before I go, I want to ask Fireleap if she ever saw any rogues during her time as a kittypet, if I may?" Rusty asked. Bluestar blinked, before nodding thoughtfully, glancing over to where the two medicine cats were sitting, watching the proceedings.

"I think I'll join you for that conversation." She looked over her shoulder. "Redtail! Whitestorm! Lionheart! Tigerclaw! To me!"

The four senior warriors trotted over, and all six cats approached the medicine cats.

"Fireleap, do you ever recall seeing rogues back when you were a kittypet?" Bluestar asked the ginger molly. Fireleap nodded, tailtip twitching.

"Not _directly_ , but I could sometimes hear them in the night when I went outside. My neighbor, Smudge, claimed to see _dozens_ of them, but I cannot in good faith call that an accurate claim, since he tends to exaggerate things." Her nose twitched. "He didn't want me to go into the forest and made all these crazy claims about the feral cats that lived out here." Her green eyes shone with mirth. "Only two of his statements have been true so far." Fireleap then looked at Rusty. "Probably for the sake of being over-prepared, I'd say there's a good solid dozen rogues from Twolegplace?"

Tigerclaw hissed through his teeth, shaking his head. "So we're looking at a potential thirty or more cats that may attack the clans? Even with all the clans working together, that'd be a tall order to drive them out."

"Could we take the fight to them?" Whitestorm suggested. "Attack small groups of them to split them up in the long term?"

"We wouldn't have a territorial advantage," Lionheart pointed out. "At least in the forest, we could easily ambush them."

"And that's only in the forest," Tigerclaw added, amber eyes narrowed. "If we went to support another clan, we'd be in the same boat as the rogues, albeit with allies that do know the territory."

"Should we perhaps call an emergency Gathering to tell the other clans about this?" Redtail asked.

"That's an excellent idea," Bluestar mewed, then glanced at Rusty. "So what do you plan on doing now?"

Rusty thought for a moment, ears flicking from side to side. "Likely head back to the barn. I will do what I can to help should the clans need it though."

Bluestar nodded. "You're welcome on ThunderClan land at any time." Tigerclaw began to bristle, and she added, "As long as you don't take any of our prey." Tigerclaw's fur settled and Rusty nodded.

"Thank you for your hospitality, and I wish all of you the best of luck. Stay safe, stay together, and hopefully we'll make it through this in one piece."

He got to his paws and inclined his head to each cat in turn before turning and padding out of the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

ThunderClan lined the ridge above FourTrees that night, eyes glittering in the dark.

Whitestorm peered down at the gathering-place, fur spiking in alarm. "We're the first clan here, but who's that down there?"

Bluestar gazed towards the other territories, seeing the grass rustle as the other clans arrived. "I guess we should go down and introduce ourselves." Her eyes steeled. "I'm guessing the rogues have decided to come greet us formally."

"Their first and last mistake," Tigerclaw growled, his long curved claws scoring the ground in anticipation. Bluestar rested her tail on his shoulder warningly.

"Let's hear what they have to say before ripping their fur off."

With a flick of her tail, Bluestar led her cats down towards the clearing.

The four forest clans lined the edge of the tree hollow, staring at the group of cats in the center of it. An oddly pale white cat with pinkish-blue eyes stared back at them, a black-and-white molly on one side, a tortoiseshell molly on the other.

"Step forward, leaders," the pale cat called out. "Hopefully we can settle this peacefully and without loss of life."

Bluestar, Crookedstar, Nightstar, and Tallstar stepped forward, and the cat bowed to them politely.

"My name is Echo. These two are Oreo," The black and white molly blinked. "And Silky." The tortoiseshell twitched her ears. "We have been looking for a place to settle for some moons now, and your territories seem quite ideal, if you'll have us."

"Why all the cagey actions, if all you wanted to do is join us?" Tallstar asked. "You've been scaring away prey and causing cats to go hungry."

Bluestar glanced at Tallstar and did a double-take when she saw how thin he was. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced back at Echo, who looked sheepish.

"We're not that used to hunting," he mewed, eyes sweeping over the cats. "We tend to scavenge what the humans throw out." His nose wrinkled distastefully. "Not the most glamorous lifestyle, but we survive."

"Then why do you need our territory?" Nightstar asked. "There's plenty of other places to settle beyond our borders."

Echo stared at the older leader thoughtfully. "That's true, but we're here now, and we've come all this way, so why not take what's here for ourselves?" His tail lashed. "Don't answer that, since I have a feeling you're just going to say _"we were here first"_ or _"there's always been cats here"_ or something equally banal." His lips curled back over his teeth. "Please just leave quietly and give us your land."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Bluestar's tailtip twitched and Tigerclaw flew over her towards the pale gray cat, claws outstretched.

Echo didn't even flinch as Silky dodged in front of him, using the force from her tackle to divert Tigerclaw's pounce. The dark tabby landed on his paws in a spray of dirt and whirled to face the three rogues.

"My, what big claws you have," the tortoiseshell mewed, yellow eyes sparkling. "Are you going to use those on me?"

"Don't tempt me," Tigerclaw hissed, crouching low. The tortoiseshell didn't seem ruffled and simply watched him. He batted at her, and she slid between his paws to slash her claws over his face, flicking the dirt she'd raked up with her claws into his eyes, sending him stumbling back. Shaking blood and dirt out of his eyes, Tigerclaw lunged at the molly with a screech of rage.

" _That's enough!"_

Silky dodged backwards at Echo's yowl, settling behind him, fur spiked with irritation. Echo glanced at her before gazing at Tigerclaw.

"You're powerful. I can tell you have ambition." His icy gaze met Bluestar's and he shook his head before looking back at the tabby. "You could have everything you wanted, yet you refuse to take action." His ears went flat. "You're throwing it all away for what, loyalty? Pride? Tradition?"

"Of course a rogue like you wouldn't understand," Tigerclaw hissed, standing tall. "I love my clan, and will defend it to my last breath."

"That can be arranged," Echo mewed coldly, tail twitching. Oreo and Silky crept forward, eyes glittering dangerously in the starlight, but before either of them could step forward, Tigerclaw stepped back, relaxing. The rogues stopped, confused, and looked at each other.

Tigerclaw pounced, jaws closing around Silky's throat as his claws sank into her body, and she died before she knew what hit her.

"You-!" Echo's eyes flashed and he threw his head back. "No mercy!"

The four oaks shook as cats dropped from their branches and hurled themselves at the startled clan cats. Echo's icy gaze met each of the leaders' as he snarled at them.

" _So be it."_

* * *

Rusty paused as the screams of cats carried over the wind as he hunted on the farm. His gaze turned in the direction of FourTrees and he felt a chill run down his spine, and he felt himself moving without thinking.

Of _course_ the rogues would attack now. They've been scouting for days and probably had spies listening in on each of the clans to coordinate their movements.

He arrived at FourTrees and blinked at the chaos unfolding in front of him. Without a second thought, he hurled himself into the fray, releasing Morningflower from the grip of a black-furred rogue. The WindClan queen blinked gratefully at him before jumping at another rogue who was battering Tornear.

Rusty was tackled from the side and his head slammed into the ground. His paws lashed out, digging into long fur and his twisted his paw, causing his attacker to shriek in pain. Rusty yanked as hard as he could, and his attacker fell off him. The long-furred white rogue snarled at him and he hissed back, before throwing himself at her with claws outstretched.

Tigerclaw and Lionheart shredded a rogue between them and took a moment to catch their breath and look around. For every rogue they took out, it felt like two more took their place.

"This is insane," Tigerclaw growled. "We shouldn't be struggling this much."

"I'd agree, but sheer numbers can very easily turn the tide of any conflict." Lionheart's mew became rueful. "As we've learned with RiverClan over Sunningrocks."

Tigerclaw snorted and the two rejoined the fray. Lionheart took down two rogues with a spin and kick of his front and hind paws, claws scoring deep hits on both of them that sent them yowling out of the clearing, and Tigerclaw headbutted a silver tabby rogue hard enough for the rogue's nose to shatter like ice.

A swarm of apprentices from all the clans were moving from rogue to rogue, overwhelming them in a cascade of yowling kittens. Rusty kept a careful eye on them, and then he was confronted by a pair of black and white cats. He blinked, shaking his head. They looked a lot like Barley, and Rusty had a nagging feeling that the loner wasn't telling him everything about himself beyond having a sister. Something to look into once this was all over, Rusty thought. He caught the eyes of an apprentice and flicked his tail towards the two cats, and the kittens rolled over one rogue, who vanished with a startled yowl as Rusty pounced on the other one.

Nightstar and his warriors kept to the edge of the clearing, keeping the other clan cats aware of rogues trying to flank them and sent a few rogues running out of the clearing with a few well-placed swipes and bites, as Crookedstar and the warriors of RiverClan chased rogues from one side of the clearing to the other.

Onewhisker, Tornear, Mudclaw and Ashfoot were huddled around Tallstar as he lost a life, keeping the rogues off him while he recovered. Nightstar, Stumpytail, Cinderfur and Wetfoot joined the fray, moving in a pack to take down rogues as they encountered them.

Echo pushed the dead body of a clan cat off himself and shook out his fur. He found himself faced by Rusty, Bluestar, and Graystripe, and he blinked at them.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked. "Needless violence?" He prodded the dead body. "Senseless deaths?"

"You came to our territory and tried to make us leave. What did you expect?" Bluestar spat. Rusty and Graystripe circled to either side of Echo, whose ears followed them, while his face remained locked with Bluestar's.

"I will admit my reaction to the death of my mate was a bit extreme," Echo mewed with a nod, before his mew hardened. "But your cat didn't have to kill her the way he did."

"My condolences." Bluestar's mew was flat and she whirled to drive back a rogue who was creeping up on her. Graystripe and Rusty lunged at Echo, following him down to the ground as he ducked under their initial lunge. The gray and ginger toms moved in unison, claws battering through Echo's paws to score gashes along his face and chest. The rogue reeled back, then went down as his paws slipped on the ground slick with blood.

Graystripe pounced, claws digging into the rogue's throat as Rusty disemboweled him for good measure. Graystripe stared at him in surprise as Rusty flicked the gore from his claws. "Your leaders are given nine lives by StarClan, right? Who's to say rogues don't have some equivalent? If he comes back from that, I'll be incredibly surprised." Graystripe nodded slowly, looking troubled.

"Now to mop up the rest of them," Bluestar mewed grimly, flicking blood from her claws. She looked around at the writhing cats and jumped onto one that was in the process of clawing at Longtail. Rusty and Graystripe attacked Oreo, who was menacing Morningflower and Runningbrook as they kept rogues away from Tallstar, who was being tended to by Barkface.

Oreo's eyes looked past the two warriors and she saw Echo's body. Her eyes went wide and she immediately broke off and fled. Other rogues caught sight of her fleeing and also disengaged from their attackers, and what was once a battleground became eerily silent.

Bluestar padded over to Tallstar and Nightstar, and Crookedstar limped over, covered in blood. Bluestar ran a critical eye over him and nodded, touching her nose to his shoulder.

"Some of the rogues from Brokenstar's gang were among them." Nightstar's mew was laced with grim satisfaction. "Not anymore." He looked around. "Who did we lose?"

"Whitethroat, Loudbelly, Stonefur, Blackclaw, Lionheart, and Tornear are dead," Littlecloud mewed dully as he stumbled over to them, supported by Darkflower and Tallpoppy. Nightstar grimaced as he gazed around the clearing, watching cats from the clans help one another to their paws as the medicine cats padded around tending to the wounded. Bluestar went stiff with shock, and Oakheart bowed his head, gaze unreadable.

"I'm ...just glad it was over quickly," Bluestar murmured, swallowing her grief as she stood tall. "Much as some of us wanted a fight." She gazed at Tigerclaw as the tabby licked his wounds. Crookedstar followed her gaze and frowned.

"Do you think we could've avoided this if he hadn't killed that molly?" he asked.

Bluestar sighed and winced at Spottedleaf came up and dabbed wet moss at her cuts. "Probably only would've delayed this for a few more days. We'd like have been given an ultimatum, and we wouldn't have left then either, so…"

"But we could've also taken them in and taught them our ways," Tallstar pointed out. "After all, your clan has proved that it can be done."

Bluestar watched as Fireleap approached Rusty, who shooed her away to tend to cats more in need, and blinked. "Maybe, but she was a kittypet, not a rogue."

"One could easily argue there's little difference between the two," Nightstar mewed quietly. "They're cats not guided by StarClan, who live outside the clans." His gaze landed on Rusty. "Same goes for loners as well."

"Now's not the time for this," Crookedstar meowed wearily. "Collect the dead and honor them, and leave the rogues on the side of the Thunderpath for the crows to feat on." He gazed at each of the leaders in turn. "Thank you for your help."

Rusty followed Spottedleaf as she tended to the injured cats, helping steady them as she dabbed at their wounds. The tortoiseshell spat out a bloody clump of moss and shook her head. "Hate the taste of blood," she sighed, flicking her paws clean before taking another piece of moss from the pile of her back and resumed cleaning a cut on Sandstorm's shoulder. The pale ginger molly hissed in pain, flexing her paws.

"At least you're here to help them," Rusty mewed, glancing at a rogue's corpse he vaguely recalled being called Clawface. Spottedleaf snorted softly before giving the ginger tom a tired nuzzle.

"You helped too," she mewed, stepping back. "Haven't seen fighting that fierce in a while, and I live in a clan with Tigerclaw in it. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I've chased rogues off the farm a few times over the moons," Rusty mewed. Spottedleaf stared at him in disbelief before the two continued on.

* * *

 **A/N** \- I really need to stop doing action scenes and introducing characters out of nowhere only to immediately kill them off... Sorry if I killed your favorite character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop doing action scenes. I can't write them worth a hoot and everyone just comes away disappointed. Sorry if I killed your favorite character.


	25. Chapter 25

Rusty gazed up at the gloomy sky, thick with gray clouds and he wondered if StarClan was mourning the dead along with the clans as well.

Barley sat next to him, tail curled over his paws, whiskers twitching. "Thank you for telling me about Hoot and Jumper." Rusty glanced at him, remembering the two cats that had resembled Barley that had been among the rogues. "Sad to hear they kept being rogues instead of settling down like Violet, but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Barley's nose scrunched and he pawed at it.

"It's not for everyone," Rusty mewed, brushing his tail against Barley's flank. The loner sneezed in amusement, shaking his head.

"At least it's over. Without someone to lead them, I doubt the rogues will pose much of a threat, especially now that they know how fierce the clans can fight."

Rain began to fall, causing the cats' ears to twitch and they looked up at the sky, before padding back into the barn. Yellowfang was licking at her knotted fur and looked at them as they came in, flicking water off themselves.

"So it's over?" Yellowfang mewed, fur rippling along her spine. "Now everything returns to normal?"

"For us, maybe," Rusty mewed. "For the clans, probably not."

Yellowfang's ears twitched dismissively. "They'll adapt, as they always have, and hopefully be wiser for it." She rolled a pair of mice at the toms. "Now eat. You two have been moping for long enough."

Rusty's nose twitched in amusement as he hooked the mouse with a claw, tucking into the fresh-kill, as Barley took his elsewhere. Yellowfang watched him go, before looking back at Rusty.

"So what was it like, fighting alongside clan cats?"

Rusty paused mid-bite, then looked at her with a frown. "Felt the same as it did with WindClan, albeit somewhat more chaotic given the amount of cats involved."

"So no hankering to enter the wild?" Yellowfang's eyes glimmered in amusement. "They'll be sad to hear that, I imagine."

Rusty shook his head. "Doubt it. They've known my stance on joining the clans for a while now, and it's not likely to change any time soon."

"Not even if some pretty little molly asked you?"

Rusty blinked at Yellowfang, tilting his head. The old cat stared at him, then shook her head.

"Come on, I know you're not stupid and have noticed that Spottedleaf likes you."

"I am aware of the attraction, and I can assure you it's mutual," Rusty mewed, tail flicking. "I'm just content to keep things the way they are for the time being." His nose twitched. "Besides, she hasn't brought it up."

Yellowfang sighed, ears twitching in frustration. "Typical tom," she mewed dryly. "Never seeing the forest for the trees."

"I'm seeing them just fine, thank you," Rusty shot back, before picking up his mouse. He nodded at the gray fela before heading up to the second floor of the barn.

* * *

The seasons changed from Greenleaf to Leaf-Fall without much fanfare. The clans resumed normal activity, and soon enough, another Gathering rolled around.

Bluestar reported more apprentices, adding Thornpaw – a golden-brown tabby tom, and Ashpaw – a dark-flecked pale gray tom to their clan. Tallstar introduced Tawneyfur, Webfoot, and Gorsepaw to the clans.

Nightstar stepped up to speak, and gazed out over the clans. "ShadowClan has received two rogues into its ranks as warriors, and they have been upholding the warrior code and helping the clan with the same determination as any clan cat." He lifted his chin. "And if any clan wishes to challenge us on this, they're welcome to do so."

Crookedstar's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Certainlt not the first or last time a clan's taken in loners, kittypets or rogues when needed." He looked down at his clan. "Does RiverClan wish to challenge ShadowClan on this?"

The RiverClan cats mewed among themselves for a few seconds, with Oakheart and Mistyfoot remaining out of it, and Leopardfur shook her head.

"If they work as warriors, then warriors they'll be," she mewed, tailtip twitching.

Relief flashed across Nightstar's face and he glanced at Tallstar and Bluestar, who stepped forward and asked the same of their clans.

Redtail stepped forward to speak for the ThunderClan cats, tail twitching at Fireleap. "We really don't have a leg to stand on to challenge ShadowClan's decision here, so we welcome these warriors to the clans. As long as they stay off our territory."

Deadfoot limped forward and sighed heavily. "We're not happy, but we're not going to challenge ShadowClan." His gaze hardened. "Just know that any ShadowClan cat met on WindClan territory will be challenged harshly. We will never forget what WindClan has suffered through at the paws of rogues."

Tallstar nodded, long tail curled over his paws. "Keep them in line, Nightstar, and we will have no issue with you."

Nightstar nodded, bowing his head gratefully to the other clan leaders and introduced Russetfur and Jaggedtooth to the other clans.

The leaders ended the Gathering and the clan cats mingled among one another to share tongues and see what was new with one another.

Spottedleaf padded over to Runningnose and Littlecloud, who were talking with Cederpaw and Rowanpaw, two ShadowClan apprentices, Fireleap at her heels.

"It's good to see you both in good health," Spottedleaf mewed softly, nodding to the medicine cats. Runningnose dismissed the apprentices with a twitch of his tail and blinked at the tortoiseshell.

"I'll likely be retiring soon and leaving things in Littlecloud's paws," the old cat rasped. "He's already a better healer than I ever was."

"Only because you put up with me long enough to teach me," Littlecloud mewed, nudging the older tom, who swiped at him with a soft growl.

"I've got the gray whiskers to prove it, too!" Runningnose mewed. "Always with the questions and barely ever sitting still for the answers. It's a wonder anything I taught you stuck!"

Fireleap purred in amusement and then perked up at Bluestar's yowl for ThunderClan's departure. "Take care of yourselves, and see you at half-moon," she mewed, exchanging nuzzles with Littlecloud, before turning and hurrying after Spottedleaf.

"At least they're faring well after everything they've been through," Fireleap mewed as she trotted alongside her mentor. Spottedleaf hummed thoughtfully.

"At least their strength is back," she mewed. "Cinderfur, Oakfur, Russetfur" – her whiskers twitched in amusement – "Stumpytail, Wetfoot, Dawncloud, Darkflower, and Tallpoppy are all excellent cats."

"As long as they stay on their territory," Darkstripe growled as he padded by them, Fernpaw tailing after him.

"You didn't mention Jaggedtooth," Fireleap noted.

"Not the most flattering of names, all things considered," Spottedleaf pointed out. "Rogues are usually given new names when joining a clan, although I don't know if that's better or worse than what they were known as before." She glanced at Fireleap. "Do you ever miss your kittypet name?"

Fireleap shook her head. "It wasn't anything special, although hearing a Twoleg say it as they scratched my ears was a very wonderful experience."

Spottedleaf wrinkled her nose at the thought of being touched by a Twoleg and the two followed after their clanmates.


	26. Chapter 26

Rusty lay in the loft of the barn, half-drowsing in a patch of morning sunlight, tail twitching behind him as he enjoyed the cooler Leaf-Fall weather. He could hear Barley shuffling through the hay below, searching for fresh straw for their nests, and Yellowfang was sharpening her claws on a wooden post along one of the walls.

"You could help, you know," Barley mewed through a mouth of stalks as he made his way past Rusty, who opened a green eye to follow him.

"I could," Rusty admitted. "I probably should, all things considered, but you seem to have things under control for the time being."

Barley clicked his tongue, putting his nose in the air. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"Because I'm adorable?" Rusty mewed innocently, batting his eyelashes. Barley stared at him and they both jumped at a loud snort from below, shortly followed by Yellowfang's derisive laugh. The two toms stared at each other before each rolling their eyes and they jumped down to the floor of the barn, purring in amusement.

"Your friend's here, by the way," Yellowfang mewed as she trotted towards the dirtplace, tail flicking towards the barn doors. Rusty followed the gesture to see Spottedleaf sitting by the large wooden gates. He trotted over to her and they exchanged nuzzles.

"What brings you here?" Rusty asked, looking over her shoulder. "Seems a little early to be visiting the Moonstone, don't you think?"

Spottedleaf blinked at him. "I'd like more training, if that's okay with you."

Rusty returned the blink, whiskers twitching in surprise, before he nodded slowly. "That's…a fair request." He flicked his tail in farewell to Yellowfang and Barley, and followed her outside.

"Attack me," Rusty mewed as they stopped a few tail-lengths from the barn's side. Spottedleaf looked at him in surprise, before lunging at him. He dodged with ease, tailtip flicking in amusement. "So you're not that great at abrupt things. A fight can change in an eye-blink and you need to learn to shift with it, otherwise you leave yourself open to an attack."

He crouched low, staring at her. "Attack me."

Spottedleaf hesitated slightly before falling into a crouch of her own, stilling her movements as she tried to figure out what to do. Rusty lashed out with a paw, startling her.

"Don't think. _Do_."

Spottedleaf snorted, pawing at the air in frustration. "It's not easy to just…change the way you think, ya know?" She lunged at Rusty, flailing her paws high and low in an attempt to disorient him, yet he was able to deflect her strikes and swept her paws from under her, sending her to the ground. Rusty backed off as she scrambled back to her paws and pounced again, fur flaring out to make herself look larger.

Rusty nodded in approval. "That's good. Even if they knock you down, the faster you recover, the faster you can get back into the fight, which is a good way to catch some opponents off guard." He leaned to the side of her next lunge and nuzzled her ear. Spottedleaf stiffened in shock and Rusty tipped her over with ease. "And of course you need to use every trick and wile at your disposal to get the upper paw, even if it seems weird or uncomfortable."

"That's…a very rogue-like way of fighting," Spottedleaf mewed, trying to cool her suddenly too-warm pelt by shaking herself.

Rusty gazed at her thoughtfully before nodding. "That's a fair accusation." His gaze darkened. "Fighting can get ugly. It can get desperate. When your life is on the line, it's very easy to forget everything you've learned or been taught, and just do anything to survive, which is only natural." He extended a paw, flicking his claws out. "It's also not nearly as bad as your warrior code makes it out to be."

"You know the warrior code?" Spottedlead mewed in surprise, before leaping back with a yelp as Rusty pounced at her again. As swiftly as he'd lunged, he leaped back, eyes gleaming, and Spottedleaf scowled at him, before leaping at him. He let her tackle him and he rolled with her, planting his hind paws in her belly to lever her off him as they flipped over.

Spottedleaf landed with a huff and lay still, panting to catch her breath, and Rusty sat down, curling his tail over his paws.

"I've talked with many warriors, and a few leaders, as well as shared dreams with StarClan," Rusty mewed. "You tend to learn a thing or two along the way." He licked a paw and dabbed at an ear. "A warrior doesn't need to kill to finish a battle. Couple that with your stubbornness and willingness to never back down, and you can wear their resolve to keep fighting down, and if you can keep the pressure on them, they'll likely break off from you and voila, you've just survived a fight." His gaze sharpened slightly. "Just keep in mind that in a _real_ fight, you'll be facing claws and teeth, which does make getting back up and continuing the fight a little harder."

"Is that where using my wiles comes into play?" Spottedleaf asked, arching a brow. "Am I supposed to kink my tail at them and flutter my eyelashes?"

"If it gives you even a second to attack them, or make a break for it, yes," Rusty mewed bluntly. "You're a beautiful little fela and I imagine there's a fair few toms that would love to get to know you more."

Spottedleaf looked away, gaze dark, and Rusty pressed his lips together before mewing softly.

"Unless you've had some bad experiences with them."

Spottedleaf's ears twitched and she sighed. "It's not something I like talking about, or admitting to, but yes." Amber eyes met green for a few seconds before the connection broke. "When I was younger – little more than an apprentice – I loved foolishly and suffered because of it." Her ears went flat as she gazed at her paws. "I thought I was loved as much as I loved them, but it was all for nothing. They didn't truly care about me, and their lust was only directed towards power." She sighed wistfully. "At least it was a learning experience, and I found that I was far more suited to the gentle life of a medicine cat."

She glanced at Rusty, who was staring at her with a soft neutral expression. "Although given what's happened with ShadowClan and the rogues, you can see why I want to learn to fight."

"Things change," Rusty mewed. "Seasons, cats, traditions. You learn new things, face old things you'd rather stay buried, and at the end of it all, you wonder if it was worth the pain."

"As long as I get another day out of it, I'd like to think it was," Spottedleaf mewed, before blinking at him. "Especially when I can spend it with you."

Rusty's ears twitched and he met her warm gaze, before she stepped forward to brush her jaw against her muzzle. A tentative purr rumbled in her throat and she then flipped him onto his back with a twist of her paws.

Rusty watched her prance around gleefully, cackling, and wondered what he was getting himself into with this particular fela.


	27. Chapter 27

Fireleap glared at the cobwebs laying in a useless clump at her paws and growled several foul things at them. Across the clearing, Spottedleaf's ears twitched and she looked up from counting poppy seeds with a frown.

"While I understand your frustration, I do not think shoving cobwebs under cats' tails is the best way to deal with it." She leaned towards Fireleap, blinking gently at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Fireleap exhaled before pushing the cobwebs away. "Just tired," she mewed, green eyes slightly unfocused.

"Bad dreams?" Spottedleaf asked, fur rippling.

Fireleap frowned, before squeezing her eyes shut. "I saw cats swarming over Sunningrocks, but I couldn't tell who it was."

Spottedleaf blinked thoughtfully. Sunningrocks had been off-limits for a few weeks after the quake, and when they'd gone back to it, they'd found the rocks in new positions, yet still useable, and prey had returned to the area. There had been no scent of RiverClan at the rocks for a long time, and things had settled back into a normal routine after that.

"So, conflict at Sunningrocks again?" Spottedleaf wondered. Fireleap shrugged, paws kneading the ground restlessly.

"There didn't seem to be any tension in the air, and the cats' pelts weren't fluffed up, so…" The ginger medicine cat shook her head. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, if that's all right?"

Spottedleaf nodded, and Fireleap trotted out of the clearing, passing by Redtail, who had a shrew in his jaws. They exchanged nods and Fireleap left the camp.

Redtail watched her go before taking the shrew to Spottedleaf, who looked slightly irritated at the intrusion, but blinked gratefully at him before they shared the prey.

"Where's Fireleap off to?" Redtail asked, licking his lips clean before beginning on his paws.

"Off to clear her head," Spottedleaf mewed. "She had a dream about Sunningrocks, and isn't sure if it's a warning or not."

"Things have been quiet since the rogues, and I'd love for it to stay that way." Redtail flicked his tail. "I think I'll gather a patrol and head out to Sunningrocks."

"Stay safe," Spottedleaf mewed, brushing her tail against his flank, and he nodded with a soft purr before trotting off.

Exiting into the main camp, Redtail flicked his tail towards Longtail and Raventhroat. "Patrol, with me."

The two warriors joined him and the three left the camp. Redtail sniffed the air, noting that Fireleap also was making tracks towards the rocks. Longtail made a kill and buried it to be picked up later, and Raventhroat spent the trip silent, green eyes alert. His injury had left him with a faint scar, which was mostly hidden by his fur unless he was looking directly at someone, which unnerved some cats.

They met up with Fireleap at the ridge above Sunningrocks, and she looked back at them, motioning with her tail for them to be quiet. Exchanging looks, Redtail, Longtail and Raventhroat crept up beside her and peeked over.

Graystripe and Silverstream were sharing a fish in the shadow of a rock, pelts brushing against one another as they ate.

"And we're watching this…why?" Longtail mewed impatiently, before standing up. "Oi! Lovebirds!"

Silverstream and Graystripe leaped apart, whirling to face him, eyes wide in surprise, pelts flared in shock. "Longtail!" Graystripe mewed with a squeak, before clearing his throat. "What brings you here?"

"Just a patrol, Graystripe," Redtail mewed, making himself known. "What're you doing here? I thought you were on apprentice duty today."

Graystripe wrinkled his nose. "I was, but have you _tried_ to keep up with Cinderpaw? She's got enough energy for ten apprentices. I sent her off hunting up towards the Steppingstones to tire her out."

"And how long ago was that?" Redtail asked, before tapping Longtail with his tail. The warrior sprang away to look for the wayward apprentice and Graystripe ducked his head sheepishly.

"Really," Redtail mewed in exasperation, ears flat. "If you're going to meet with a molly, at least do it when you're not assigned to anything."

Silverstream shot Graystripe a look and he sank even lower.

"No real harm done." Fireleap stepped forward, brushing her tail soothingly against Redtail, who snorted, stepping back.

"I'll be off hunting if anyone needs me," Redtail meowed. "Don't wait up."

Graystripe watched him go, tilting his head. "Who put a burr in his bush?"

"He's just restless and under stress," Raventhroat mewed. "As a deputy, he's got a lot of things to do and keep track of. Wayward warriors should _really_ know better. We've been over this before."

Graystripe stood up indignantly. "I-!" He caught himself and sat down. "I'm sorry." He glanced at Silverstream and his gaze softened. "I've…had a lot on my mind, is all."

"I'm tempted to ask Bluestar to assign you a permanent apprentice," Fireleap mewed, eyes glittering in amusement. "Teach you how to be a little more responsible, and all that fun stuff."

"That's not a bad idea," Silverstream mewed thoughtfully, pressing a paw to Graystripe's mouth to cut off his objections and she stared at him. "You're a warrior, and your clan needs you. I come about fourth or fifth in your list of priorities. Or at least, I should. I'm flattered you care for me, but you really need to stop neglecting your clan, alright?" She nuzzled him, eyes soft with affection. "I love you, but I don't want to see your clan suffering because of me, alright?"

Graystripe met her gaze and nodded, before perking up. "Longtail's back." He padded past Raventhroat, who followed him with his eyes, before landing on the striped tabby, then at the wet apprentice at his feels, who was holding a fish about as long as she was.

"Found her fishing off the rocks," Longtail meowed, nose wrinkling at the scent of fish. "Thoroughly soaked after a few failures as well."

Cinderpaw's eyes gleamed proudly, body vibrating happily.

Silverstream nodded in approval. "She's a natural. Even RiverClan's apprentices rarely catch fish that big."

"Careful," Raventhroat mewed dryly. "You'll give her an even larger head than she already has with flattery like that."

"She's an apprentice, so it's only natural," Fireleap mewed in amusement. "We were all proud of _our_ first big catches, right?"

Graystripe and Raventhroat glanced at one another before looking away, neither willing to dignify Fireleap with a response.

Raventhroat glanced at Silverstream, flicking his tail at Sunningrocks. "Did RiverClan feel the effects of that quake a while back?"

Silverstream shook her head. "Nothing substantial. Nobody was hurt, nothing was damaged. Just surprised, more than anything. Mudfur attributed it to a coming upheaval in the clans, which I guess was tied to the rogues, right?"

"Yeah," Fireleap mewed, shaking her head as Cinderpaw offered her the fish. The last thing she needed was smell like fish, especially when sharing a den with Spottedleaf. She did not envy the warriors having to put up with Graystripe, and she was surprised that they hadn't brought it up. "They just kinda came out of nowhere, like that quake." She looked at her paws, flexing them against the stones. "And like with Sunningrocks, the clans changed shape due to the loss of their warriors."

Silverstream nodded, gaze distant. "We honored the fallen, and strive to stay strong, and become stronger so it never happens again." Her mew hardened. "We found some rogues at the edge of our territory a few days back and made sure they wouldn't bother anyone ever again."

Raventhroat nodded. "They really don't seem to learn, do they?"

"They're rogues, what did you expect?" Longtail snorted.

"ShadowClan's shown that rogues can join clans without issue," Fireleap pointed out. "And _every_ clan has occasionally taken in a loner or kittypet, and they _usually_ turn out alright."

"Depends on the cat in question," Silverstream mewed, licking a paw and brushing it over her fur. "We try not to lump them all together, but you can imagine how hard it is not to, right?"

"They move in a group, much like clans do, and I'm pretty sure we're all well aware of how often we've butted heads over the seasons for one reason or another, both sensical and non," Raventhroat meowed.

"My father enjoys telling the tales of the various battles over Sunningrocks. The elders do it too, and they can get pretty vicious towards ThunderClan cats during it." Silverstream flicked her ears towards the ThunderClan cats. "No offense, of course."

"No worries, our elders love to tell the same tales, with a slightly different outcome too," Longtail meowed, and everyone looked at him in surprise, and he looked away, ears twitching in embarrassment. "They did during my apprenticeship, anyway."

Raventhroat looked up towards the ridge, ears rotating. "I think Redtail's back from his hunt. We should probably get the prey back to the camp and see what else we can do."

Graystripe and Silverstream exchanged nuzzles and soft warm words with one another, and Fireleap watched them with mild amusement at how sappy they were around one another. Fireleap understood why Graystripe would neglect an apprentice over a molly like Silverstream. Fireleap briefly wondered if she'd ever moon over someone like that, before dismissing the thought. She served her clan, and that was enough for her. For now, at least.


	28. Chapter 28

Silverstream followed her father with an apprentice at her heels as the trio made their way back from Highstones.

Crookedstar seemed satisfied, head high, ears up, tail arched, while Dawnpaw was pestering Silverstream with questions of her own, which Silverstream answered as best as she could.

They quieted down as they approached the barn, and Crookedstar glanced at Silverstream. "Shall we see how sharp your field hunting skills are?"

Silverstream wrinkled her nose at the thought, but sighed. "Never hurts to learn new things, I guess."

Dawnpaw stared at her, eyes wide, pale gray pelt rippling. "Wouldn't that come in handy if the river dries up, or freezes over, or the Twolegs meddle with the fish like the elders talk about?"

"Correct," Crookedstar meowed, nodding. "The river's our main source of food, but come Leaf-bare, we'll have a much harder time of things, so we have to hunt elsewhere." His eyes glittered with wry amusement. "A lot of RiverClan warriors tend to grow complacent during the three seasons when we have steady access to the river and only realize their land hunting skills are sub-par when there's no food in their bellies." He sighed, flicking his ears. "Although they have been hunting more at Sunningrocks, which _helps_ , but it's not a lot of land."

Silverstream nodded and approached the barn. She gazed up at it, then sniffed the air. Lots of mouse-scent, as well as stale clan scents, and three far more recent ones. The silver molly crept into the barn, ears straining for hints of prey, whiskers twitching in the still air.

"You're not going to find anything," a voice mewed from above, and she jumped in surprise. She looked up to see a black and white tom staring down at her. He blinked at her in greeting. "Rusty's scared all the prey off getting us dinner."

"Me?!" Another offended mew came from behind Silverstream, coming from a ginger tom, with Crookedstar and Dawnpaw in tow. "I caught plenty of mice you ungrateful cur!" He saw Silverstream and stopped, dipping his head politely to her, before looking back up at the other tom, then blinked and glanced sharply back at Silverstream. His head then turned to Crookedstar. "You didn't mention your daughter doesn't take after you in the slightest. I was expecting someone more like-"

"Like _who?"_ came an irritated mew, and Silverstream stepped back as a ragged gray molly padded into view, blinking sleep from her eyes. "Good grief, what's all the yowling about now?" She squinted at Crookedstar and snorted. "Got another apprentice to go stare at that shiny rock of yours?"

"Dawnpaw, yes," Crookedstar mewed, flicking his tail at the apprentice, who shrank as everyone glanced at her for a few moments. "I see you're as… you as ever, Yellowfang."

"Haven't seen you this happy since you shredded that tortoiseshell all those moons ago," Yellowfang mewed, eyes narrowing. "Has she finally faded completely?"

"Mapleshade is gone, yes," Crookedstar mewed. "She'll never bother me or my family or my clan ever again."

"I'm happy for you," Yellowfang mewed flatly, before pausing. "Really," she added in a gentler tone. Crookedstar blinked at her, before looking at Silverstream.

"I've heard there's no prey running here tonight, which means we'll have to do it on the way home."

Silverstream and Dawnpaw both pouted. "But I'm _tired!"_ Dawnpaw mewed, shaking her paws. "I've been walking _forever!"_

"There'll be more of that as you get older," Barley mewed in amusement before he vanished from view, likely headed to his nest.

"Even tired warriors hunt for the clan," Crookedstar mewed, tailtip twitching. "If you'd conserved your energy instead of bouncing everywhere on the way to Highstones, you wouldn't be nearly as tired as you are now."

Dawnpaw ducked her head sheepishly. "Right, sorry. I'll try to be better about it."

"Well, you can stay here a spell and let her rest if you'd like," Rusty mewed, before glancing up at where Barley had vanished, then at Yellowfang. "Although maybe outside?"

Crookedstar's nose twitched and he nodded. "I think we'll take you up on that offer." He turned and padded outside, Dawnpaw and Silverstream following. Rusty came after them a moment later, and they all sat down under the stars.

"May I see your hunting crouch?" Rusty asked. "It's always fascinating to see how the clans differ from one another, whether it's names, physique, fighting style, or hunting style."

Crookedstar hummed thoughtfully before flicking his tail at Silverstream. "This will be good practice for you. Dawnpaw, pay attention as well. You may learn something."

Silverstream fell into a crouch, and Rusty padded around her, head tilting this way and that. Silverstream then crept forward and Rusty watched her paws curiously as she pulled them up against herself with every step.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, mimicking her movements awkwardly. "You make a lot of noise, however subtle."

"The ground in RiverClan territory is soft, and sometimes you sink into it, which makes pulling up your paws to work a little harder than usual." Silverstream examined her paws carefully. "I didn't realize I'd still be doing it on firm ground though."

"A lot of cats fall into habits without realizing it," Rusty mewed. "Sometimes they help, sometimes they hinder." He fell into a hunter's crouch, hind legs braced for stability, haunches bunched for a quick pounce, while his front paws barely touched the ground as he moved. Silverstream watched him, before mimicking him.

"I've seen Graystripe hunt, although his thicker fur hides some of his posture," she mewed as she hopped around awkwardly.

"It's a ThunderClan hunting style, more suited to a thicker undergrowth. Out here, you'd be better off with a ShadowClan or WindClan crouch," Rusty mewed, before crouching low to the ground, stretching himself out with each slow step. "This lets you snake though grass without disturbing it as much, and since prey's usually faster and more wary on open ground, you need to get closer before you can strike, which would be hard for someone like Graystripe."

Crookedstar watched as Rusty coached Silverstream though the basics of the different crouches, then nudged Dawnpaw forward with a paw. "Get in there," he mewed. "Practice makes perfect."

Rusty's ears swiveled towards him and he glanced at the RiverClan leader for a moment before calling to him. "You can always join us as well. I mean, if you'd like."

Crookedstar admired the ginger's callous disregard for his position as clan leader, treating him with the same level of respect as everyone else. _Which makes sense_ , he reasoned. _Out here, we're all equals, without borders_. He contemplated that thought for a moment before getting to his paws and joining the practice session.


	29. Chapter 29

Spottedleaf and Redtail sat at the edge of the ThunderClan camp, which was bathed in a warm orange glow from the sun filtering through the leaves, watching their clanmates go about their tasks.

Dustpelt and Sandstorm were taking Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw out for some training, while Swiftpaw, Fernpaw, and Thornpaw were caring for the Elders and complaining every step of the way. Brightpaw and Ashpaw were with Whitestorm and Tigerclaw, who were repairing the camp's dens, removing old dead bracken, brambles and leaves, and replacing them with fresher ones as they fell from the trees.

"I always liked Leaf-fall," Redtail mewed, tailtip twitching as he watched an orange-red leaf lazily spin down into the clearing, brushing past Goldenflower as she led her kits out of the nursery. Bramblekit and Tawnykit immediately pounced at it, mewing as they tangled themselves around one another in pursuit of the leaf.

"Only because it makes hunting easier for you," Spottedleaf teased. Redtail nodded, ears flicking absently. The medicine cat watched as Fireleap trotted into camp, swathed in cobwebs she'd been gathering, before getting to her paws. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day getting those off my apprentice, who needs to learn we don't need an entire tree's worth of webbing." She sighed deeply and gave Redtail a nuzzle before bounding off.

Redtail got his own paws under him and trotted off to find a few warriors for border and hunting patrols.

Bluestar exited her den, ears rotating forward, and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Darkstripe and Longtail deposited their catches onto it, and Runningwind stepped back as Bluestar approached.

"You're doing well," she mewed to them, before flicking her tail at Redtail, who had rounded up Graystripe, Mousefur, and Willowpelt. "Hope you don't mind going out again."

Darkstripe grimaced, but nodded, before following his clanmates towards the deputy.

Redtail glanced at them as they approached, before nodding. "Darkstripe, take Mousefur, Graystripe, and Willowpelt down to the Treecutplace and patrol north to ShadowClan's boundaries. The rest of you, we'll check the RiverClan and WindClan side of things."

The cats departed, watched by Goldenflower, who then turned her attention to her kits, who were chasing a ball of moss around, leaping and rolling with it all over the place. Tigerclaw watched them as well, eyes glowing, and Whitestorm nodded approvingly. "Your kits are growing well."

"They have a good clan to care for and raise them," Tigerclaw meowed with a deep purr rumbling in his chest. "They'll make splendid warriors some day."

"With you to teach them, absolutely," Whitestorm mewed as he carefully placed brambles along the camp's perimeter. Tigerclaw looked at him curiously.

"Maybe," he mused. "But I think they'd be better off with a newer warrior, like Raventhroat or Mousefur. For all we know, they're the clan's next medicine cats." His eyes sparked with amusement. "Wouldn't that be something?"

Whitestorm shrugged. "Anything's possible, and their future is what they make of it." He glanced at Tigerclaw. "Why wouldn't you want to train them?"

"A little bit of parental favoritism seems like it would do more harm than good. Imagine if they tried to emulate me, or took my ideologies too far." Tigerclaw's gaze was distant. "Imagine if they killed an intruder because they were too rough with them. I want them to be the best they can be, but I don't know if I'm the one that can help them."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Whitestorm mewed. "You do more for this clan than you think you do, simply by being a part of it." He watched the kits tumble around, before looking over at Bluestar, who was sitting at the head of the camp, watching ThunderClan bustle around. She was sitting mostly still, but every time the kits raised their voices, her ears twitched towards them. "We all do."

Tigerclaw nodded. "I'll likely train them in their last moon or so of apprenticeship to make sure they understand everything they've been taught, and after that… Well, we'll see what happens."

* * *

Rusty sneezed and the mouse he had been stalking shot off into the darkness. Sitting up with a low growl, the ginger-furred loner glared after it. "Not like I needed to eat or anything," he grumbled to himself before turning around and padding back towards the front of the barn. He passed by Yellowfang, who was eating a mouse of her own and ignored her amused stare, before slipping outside as the sun set beyond the horizon.

He sniffed the air, hoping for a scent of prey, but nothing recent came up, and he sat down, staring towards the forest. His gaze focused on the nearby Thunderpath, which was mercifully free of monsters roaring by for a change. He then perked up as a shape climbed into view on the far side, which usually meant someone from ShadowClan was on their way to Highstones, although for whatever reason, they appeared to be alone.

Rusty got to his paws, curiosity clawing at his fur, and went to investigate. The shape was small, which didn't narrow it down all that much, given ShadowClan's usually smaller stature given their living conditions, although he was reasonably sure it was a tom. The fact they were alone and heading towards Highstones easily narrowed the list down even further, and he wondered why Nightstar, Runningnose, or Littlecloud would be seeking StarClan's guidance.

Rusty checked both ways before crossing the Thunderpath, and immediately almost wished he didn't once the smell of death hit his nose. Narrowing his eyes, he went after the cat, catching up with them as they came to the curve in the road that led towards Highstones.

The small tabby tom turned as he approached, and Rusty blinked in greeting. "Is there something wrong, Littlecloud?"

"There is sickness in ShadowClan," the medicine cat mewed, pelt spiked with worry. "Nightstar and Runningnose are...are both dead, and everyone's nervous that it's yet another sign from StarClan."

"I thought deputies became leader when their leader dies," Rusty mewed, tilting his head.

"Cinderfur's too weak to make the journey, and the rogues we've taken in seem keen on replacing the leader and deputy roles with one of their own, and I don't know if that's the right call for ShadowClan." Littlecloud's shoulders shook. "I'm hoping StarClan has some answers for me."

Rusty nodded. "I hope you find the answers you need. I'll leave some herbs outside Mothermouth for you to take back to your clan." His gaze softened. "You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. ShadowClan couldn't ask for a better medicine cat."

"Thank you," Littlecloud mewed, dipping his head. "May StarClan light your path."

Rusty turned and bounded back towards the barn – skidding to a halt and checking before crossing back over the Thunderpath – and the night once again grew still, lit only by the moon watching over the land below.


	30. Chapter 30

"Sickness?" Bluestar mewed, eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

Rusty nodded, keenly aware of everyone in the ThunderClan camp staring at him. He forced his attention back towards Bluestar, who frowned. "They won't be able to make it to a Gathering in that state." She looked up at the noon sky, tail lashing from side to side, before she looked around the gathered cats. Bluestar's fur rippled as she took a breath and spoke.

"I know tensions between clans are loosened due to recent happenings, and I expect them to stay as such. Do I make myself clear?" She waited until she'd gotten confirmation from everyone before continuing. "ShadowClan's got its pride, and will likely not accept help easily, nor am I forcing anyone to go out of their way to help them, but…" She sighed, ears flicking as she swept her gaze over her clan. "I will not stop those who want to try to get through to them. Just…stay safe, alright? If you feel unwell – however slight or minor it may be, do not return to camp." Her gaze rested on the kits sitting by Goldenflower, with Tigerclaw looming behind them. "We don't want to endanger the lives of the cats here."

"And where would we shelter ourselves if we get sick?" Graystripe asked.

Blurstar blinked thoughtfully, blue eyes gleaming. "There's plenty of shelter down by Tallpines for cats to stay." She hesitated. "Although I cannot promise others will be able to help you if you get sick." Her gaze returned to Rusty. "You said Yellowfang's seen this sickness before, but couldn't treat it?" Her ears came up. "Was it related to Blackcough?"

Rusty shook his head with a grimace. "Not as far as she knew. It came far earlier."

"That's disappointing," Bluestar murmured, before flicking her tail at Fireleap and Spottedleaf. "I don't expect miracles from either of you, but I hope you'll do your best if your skills are needed."

The two medicine cats nodded and Bluestar dismissed the clan meeting with a twitch of her tail before jumping down from the rocks and entered her den. Spottedleaf approached Rusty, sniffing him carefully before pushing her nose into his fur. He squirmed and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for sickness," Spottedleaf mewed. "You were in contact with Littlecloud, were you not?"

"Not physically, and I was upwind of him," Rusty mewed. "I also thoroughly washed myself after talking with him and before coming here, in the river, which was _extremely_ cold and I am amazed I didn't turn blue from it."

Spottedleaf sighed in relief, sitting back on her haunches. "I'm glad," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. Rusty blinked at her, then felt eyes boring into his pelt and turned his head to see Fireleap staring at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, causing her to twitch her nose at him.

"Can't complain. Already thinking about possible herbs to help combat the sickness, given its signs."

Rusty blinked at the ginger fela gratefully. "I'm sure ShadowClan will be grateful for any help you can provide, however slight it may be."

She smiled slightly, paws curling in the dirt. "I'll help them no matter what it takes." Her face softened. "They've been through so much hardship lately. Brokenstar, the rogues, and now this?" She shook her head in disbelief. "If this is StarClan's idea of making the clans get along, then I really don't like it."

"More likely a string of extremely bad luck," Rusty mewed. "They've taken in a lot of rogues, young and old, who don't fully understand anything about clan life, and I really wouldn't be surprised if they brought the sickness with them from…wherever they came from in the first place."

"That's…a valid point," Spottedleaf mewed, tail twitching. "We really don't know anything about that pack of rogues, beyond the fact they're from various places outside the clans. I'd love to talk to one of them, but now's not the time for that." She looked at Fireleap. "Take what you need and see what you can do with ShadowClan. Leave things here to me." She pressed her nose to Fireleap's forehead. "Good luck. Come back safely."

"I'll be careful," Fireleap purred warmly, before trotting off to the medicine cat tunnel.

"You think she'll be alright on her own?" Rusty asked, glancing at Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell sighed, letting herself slump slightly.

"I'll probably ask her to take an apprentice with her. To carry herbs and make supply runs at the very least." She looked at Rusty and met his gaze. "And what do you plan on doing?"

"Go tell WindClan, at the very least, about this. You should probably send someone to RiverClan so everyone knows what's happening. Might get some more help for ShadowClan as well." He shook his head before getting to his paws. "I wish you the best of luck, and may StarClan guide your paws."

* * *

Littlecloud stared at the latest batch of medicine he'd mixed, then at Russetfur, who was shivering in a nest he'd piled around her. Her face and body were gaunt, and she wheezed as he came over with a leaf he'd dipped in the wet herb mixture. "Chew on this," he mewed. "And then spit it out." He guided the leaf to her mouth, where her tongue snaked out and drew it in. Russetfur chewed a few times, then turned her head and spat it out.

"That's vile," she croaked, before lying back, closing her eyes. "You're better off saving those for the younger cats here."

Littlecloud shook his head. "You're sick, and that means you're my responsibility. Every ShadowClan cat is as valuable as the next."

Russetfur opened an eye to stare at him. "Even the rogues?"

Littlecloud hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, even them, even if they don't understand our way of life, or the warrior code." The little tom sighed, sitting back. "ShadowClan really can't afford to be picky at this point. We don't have a leader, our deputy is sick, and everyone's on edge." He perked his ears as Oakfur poked his head into the medicine cat.

"We found more fresh-kill at our border," he mewed, puzzled. "This time from WindClan." He blinked. "Is she doing okay?"

Littlecloud looked at Russetfur, who had dozed off, breathing still ragged.

"She's alive," he mewed, turning to Oakfur, then at the rabbit he'd dropped at his feet. "I'm surprised the other clans are helping us. You'd think they'd steer clear of ShadowClan."

"Given how little prey we've been able to catch thanks to this sickness, can we really complain?" Oakfur asked. "Did StarClan tell you anything about who would be leader?"

"As I said when I first came back from the Moonstone, we would know our leader when we saw them once the sickness passed."

Oakfur purred softly. "So this will end. That's good to hear. I only hope it's before Leaf-bare, otherwise we're right screwed."

Littlecloud snorted softly. "Thank you for the rabbit. I'll make sure she eats when she wakes up."

Oakfur nodded and disappeared, and Littlecloud went back to his herbs, wondering what else he could do to help his clan.


	31. Chapter 31

Littlecloud woke up in a field of stars. He scrambled to his paws, ears rotating as he looked around.

A thick-furred black-coated molly with green eyes was sitting a few tail-lengths from him and she nodded politely.

"It's good to see you again, Littlecloud," she mewed, tail wrapped around her paws. "I am sorry for the trouble your clan is going through."

"It's not your fault, Tall Shadow," Littlecloud mewed. "One of our apprentices brought in the diseased rat, even though they really should have known better," he added under his breath. With everything that had happened recently, however, he really couldn't blame them for the mistake.

Tall Shadow blinked at him sympathetically. "Just know that Nightstar and Runningnose are safe with us. He's managed to cure his nose at last." The purr in her mew was weak, although Littlecloud admired the attempt at levity. Her gaze darkened slightly. "I've heard that your clan thinks that it is being haunted by Brokenstar, and that's why you've suffered so much."

"Is it true?" Littlecloud asked, ears straining towards Tall Shadow.

She shook her head. "His spirit may linger, but he cannot interact with the living world any more." Tall Shadow glanced behind her at the fields of StarClan. "There's so many cats here, all with different ideas, hopes, dreams. If the dead could physically manipulate the living, do you really think the clans would be where they are today?"

"No, I doubt we would," Littlecloud mewed, shoulders slumping in relief. "The clan will be happy to hear that, at least."

"You still face the problem of the rogues living with you," Tall Shadow mewed. "They don't honor the codes or believe in StarClan, yet you took them in anyway. Why?"

Littlecloud felt his throat close and mouth go dry. "We…couldn't really afford to turn them away. We were getting desperate. If we can't defend ourselves, the other clans might drive us out of the forest and take our land."

Tall Shadow shook her head. "You haven't been paying attention to the things around you, have you?"

Littlecloud blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"The forest is changing. The clans are changing. Why would the other clans be bringing you food if they wanted you gone? Why would a loner offer you medicine if ShadowClan was truly alone? You are surrounded by willing and able paws that want to help you, if you'll let them."

"But the code says that we cannot trespass into other clans' territory, that we must defend and remain loyal to our clan!" Littlecloud mewed.

"Yet it does not forbid friendships between clan cats," Tall Shadow mewed.

Littlecloud stared at her for a moment. "It…can't be that simple," he mewed hoarsely.

"It is," Tall Shadow replied gently. "There are five clans in the forest, yet we are all cats. We have our clans, but we have our friendships. Territory is territory, but friends and loved ones aren't bound by the boundaries between clans. There will be those that disagree, obviously, but accepting help when it's offered, no matter where it's from, will never be against the code or put you at odds with StarClan."

"Five clans?" Littlecloud mewed blankly, before blinking. "But StarClan isn't physically in the forest."

"Yet you're standing here talking to me, like countless before you, and like countless after you. Perhaps you'll be the one to tell them about the five clans, in due time." Tall Shadow's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"I guess," Littlecloud mewed uncertainly. "But ShadowClan can't really call itself a clan without a leader."

"No, it can't," Tall Shadow agreed, tail twitching. "You'll know your leader when the time comes, after all this has passed. For now, tend to your clan. They'll be looking to you for help in the coming days, and I know you're more than capable of helping them."

Littlecloud nodded as Tall Shadow faded away, and he woke back in his den. He stretched and got to his paws, shaking himself. He checked on Russetfur, who was sleeping, her breaths slow and even, much to his relief, and padded out into the camp, where everyone was carefully avoiding each other so as to minimize chance of infection. Cats with mild symptoms stayed in the apprentice den, while everyone else stayed in the warriors, elders, or nursery. Wasn't perfect, but it helped.

Oakfur and Tallpoppy came back into camp with two frogs and a rabbit, which were added to the fresh-kill pile. Once they stepped back, the apprentices, Cedarpaw and Rowanpaw, stepped forward and took some prey. Rowanpaw took his share to the queens, Dawncloud and Darkflower, who invited him to share it with them. Cedarpaw took some food over to Brightflower and Ashfur, who took it gratefully.

Littlecloud felt eyes on him and he turned to see Wetfoot padding towards him. "Brownpaw is dead." Littlecloud winced before pressing his nose to the warrior's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Littlecloud murmured, and Wetfoot sighed, looking around.

"Is this really what ShadowClan has become? Riddled with sickness and-" He lowered his voice. "Taking in loners and rogues?" Littlecloud narrowed his eyes.

""You know it's more complicated than that," he mewed softly. "We're not weak because of the choices we make in who we let into the clan, we're weak because we think _only_ of the clan."

Wetfoot blinked slowly, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

Littlecloud walked past him, brushing his tail against the warrior's flank. "You'll see."

The medicine cat made his way towards a tree stump and called the clan together. They gathered below him, each sitting at least a tail-length apart from one another.

"I think I've realized why we're struggling so much," Littlecloud mewed. "It's not because StarClan is angry with us, and it's certainly not due to Brokenstar haunting us." He hesitated, before continuing. "We're weak because we've forgotten the warrior code. We're ShadowClan, and will always be ShadowClan, but we cannot live on our own. The forest clans survive by working together when times are rough, like when WindClan helped rid of us Brokenstar or when the clans united against the rogues." He looked at each cat one by one. "The clans have been giving us food and medicine during this time. Do you think they would've done that if they'd wanted us gone from the forest?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "In trying to uphold the code, we forgot the simplest parts of it. We can have friendships with other clans. We have our borders and they have theirs, but that doesn't mean that's all we have."

Brightflower looked up at him, tail flicking. "That's well and good and all, but what about a leader? We're never going to be respected without one."

Littlecloud looked at her thoughtfully. "StarClan hasn't told me who our new leader would be, only that we'd recognize them when we saw them."

"And how are we supposed to recognize them?" Cinderfur called.

"We'll know it when it happens, not before," Littlecloud mewed, flexing his paws. "I know you're scared and confused, but I know we can get through this, if we work together."

The cats of ShadowClan looked at one another before nods began to sweep among the cats.

"Why don't we make Littlecloud leader?" Jaggedtooth asked, eyes gleaming.

"Medicine cats can't be leaders," Tallpoppy mewed.

"You'd think that'd make it easier, since it wraps two positions into one, and he could always train up a new medicine cat," Darkflower mused.

"He's far too young for the role," Ashfur scoffed, shaking his head.

Littlecloud shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be leader anyway. My place is as your medicine cat." He then blinked and looked over everyone's heads towards the medicine cat tunnel, where Russetfur was trotting out, bright-eyed and alert.

"…Have I missed a meeting?" she asked, ears twitching. "I must've slept longer than I thought."

Littlecloud leaped down and padded over to her, sniffing her for any trace of sickness, but couldn't find any. She looked at him, tail waving.

"Whatever gunk you made me eat seems to have done the trick," she mewed warmly, dark ginger pelt rippling. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Littlecloud mewed, before looking back at his clanmates. "I'll make some more and then have all of you take it." His eyes gleamed. "I think we're through the worst of this now."

Russetfur padded past him, stepping into a weak beam of sunlight coming through the clouds and gasps arose from the clan cats as her pelt caught the light and glowed. Littlecloud blinked in surprise, before narrowing his eyes.

"Russetfur," he mewed slowly. "I do believe you're meant to be the leader of ShadowClan."

Her eyes went wide. "But…I haven't been deputy. What would StarClan think?"

"They've thought about it, and seems to me they've made their choice," Littlecloud mewed, nodding at her gleaming pelt.

Russetfur looked at herself, raising a paw and staring at it, before she turned to the rest of the clan. "And what does the clan think?"

Everyone murmured to one another for a few moments, heads nodding and tails waving, before they all looked at her and bowed their heads respectfully.

"I'll get some traveling herbs together for you," Littlecloud mewed, before lifting his voice. "As for the rest of the clan, please line up outside the medicine cat tunnel so I can give you the herbs."

ShadowClan bustled with renewed purpose and hope, and Littlecloud looked up at the sky and mouthed a silent thanks to their warrior ancestors.


	32. Chapter 32

Rusty and Barley padded out of the barn, alerted to the presence of cats by Yellowfang's challenging yowl, and were met by Russetfur, Littlecloud, Cederpaw, and Rowanpaw, coming back from their trip to Highstones.

"It's good to see you in good health," Rusty mewed, nodding to them, before peering closely at Russetfur. "You've changed," he mewed slowly, sitting back, tilting his head. "And not just from the sickness." His gaze darted over the other three ShadowClan cats and he blinked in surprise. "Russet...star, correct?"

The newly-appointed leader of ShadowClan nodded, her dark green eyes bright. Rusty bowed his head and she shook her head. "You don't need to bow to me, Rusty. I heard you were instrumental in clearing the clan's sickness with your herbs."

Rusty glanced at Littlecloud, who ducked his head, and snorted softly. "It was the least I could do in your time of need." He frowned. "But I thought Cinderfur was Nightstar's deputy. Shouldn't they be leader?"

Littlecloud slumped, whiskers drooping. "He had to abandon the position as the sickness got worse, but he's mostly recovered, and gladly turned the position over to Oakfur before we left to visit Highstones. He's enjoying the retired life at the moment."

Rusty winced. "Sorry, I meant no disrespect."

Russetstar flicked her tail dismissively. "It's alright," she mewed. "He and Nightstar were what we needed after Brokenstar died, even if Nightstar never got his lives. He bought us time to get back on our paws, and we will be stronger for it."

Rusty gazed at her for a moment before nodding. "So what are you going to do now?"

Russetstar kneaded the ground with her paws. "With your permission, I'd like to hunt, so that I can give my clan some much-needed food." Her expression turned pained for a moment. "The sickness has also taken its toll on our prey."

Rusty glanced at Barley and Yellowfang, who were watching the proceedings silently. Yellowfang's fur was rippling as she shifted from paw to paw, while Barley had taken to swiping a paw over his ear. Rusty looked back at Russetstar, nodding at the field behind them.

"You should be able to catch enough prey back there to feed your clan." He looked at Littlecloud. "How's your herb store? I can probably spare some if you need it."

Littlecloud blinked gratefully at him, and Russetstar nodded. "Littlecloud, you can stay here and get what herbs you need. Apprentices, with me." She turned with a flick of her tail and the trio of cats vanished into the long grass.

* * *

Tigerclaw and Raventhroat patrolled along the eastern ThunderClan border, stopping every so often to mark their territory.

Raventhroat could feel Tigerclaw staring at him and glanced back at him. "What is it?" the young warrior meowed.

Tigerclaw's ears flicked forward as he shrugged. "Just wondering why you became a warrior, given your nature." His amber eyes gleamed. "You're not much use in a fight, your hunting skills are barely above that of an apprentice, and I don't think I've seen you talk with a molly since you got your warrior name."

"I talk with Sandstorm, Fireleap, and plenty of others in the clan, and at gatherings," Raventhroat mewed defensively.

"Romantically, I mean," Tigerclaw mewed bluntly. "Are you not planning on having kits?"

Raventhroat looked away, ears twitching. "Haven't given it much thought," he mewed. "I'm just happy to help my clan with my meager skills."

Tigerclaw sighed, shaking his head. "I wasn't trying to imply that you're useless to the clan. Everyone contributes something to the clan, in some way, shape, or form, and as someone that wants ThunderClan to be the best it can be, I want every cat in it to be better than they think they can be." His eyes narrowed. "I know you can do better, and if you need more training, I'll be happy to help you."

"I'll keep that in mind should I ever think about it," Raventhroat mewed, before sniffing the air curiously, before turning his head northwest. "ShadowClan cats, returning home. Looks like they're coming back from Highstones."

Tigerclaw's tail lashed from side to side. "I guess that means Nightstar died and if I remember correctly, that'd make Cinderfur the new leader. Unless the sickness took him as well, given his age."

"I guess we'll know at the next Gathering," Raventhroat mewed. "Providing there's enough ShadowClan cats to make the trip. And if anyone would be willing to hear them speak, or if they'll be too busy running the other way."

Tigerclaw snorted. "They're a resilient lot, that's for sure. Every crisis that's knocked them down, they get back to their paws to snarl in its face. It's quite admirable."

"And you'd wish some of that stubbornness would rub off on me, I'm guessing?"

Tigerclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "It'd likely do you a world of good, yes." His mew turned thoughtful. "Why don't you consider becoming a medicine cat? The way Spottedleaf's been staring off into space, and considering Fireleap's at that age where mollies consider having kits, it may do the clan some good to have a tom that wouldn't have to worry about things like that, especially if you're not the romantic type."

"I can barely tell ivy from sumac or poppy from deathberry. I don't think it'd be wise putting the safety of the clan in my paws," came the dry reply. "I've trained enough with you as an apprentice for you to pick up on the fact I don't retain knowledge well, as evidenced by my poor fighting and hunting skills."

Tigerclaw conceded the point. "The least you could do for the clan is to refine what you do know," he mewed, staring off into ShadowClan territory, before he turned and started heading back towards camp. "Doesn't seem like there's anything out here, so we might as well head back and report to Bluestar. At the very least, she'll be eager to learn about the fact ShadowClan has a new leader at its helm."

Raventhroat nodded and padded after the dark warrior.


	33. Chapter 33

The full moon hung over the hollow of FourTrees, where ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan anxiously awaited the arrival of the last clan.

"Do you think they'll show?" a RiverClan cat murmured nervously, voice carrying over the other subdued cats.

"They're probably all dead," a WindClan queen replied with a sniff.

"They're not dead," Raventhroat snapped, fur bristling. "I heard some while on patrol a few days ago."

Before anyone else could speak, the grass parted and a dark ginger molly glided into the clearing, followed by several other cats. The other clans recoiled from them in surprise and fear.

"Russetfur?" Leopardfur mewed. "Where is Nightstar?"

Russetfur regarded her for a moment before raising a brow. "Isn't it obvious?" She lifted her head and her voice carried over the cats. "I am Russetstar, and ShadowClan is free of its sickness."

Silence hung over the gathering like a thick smog, and Russetstar padded forward to jump onto the Greatrock. She turned to gaze down at the clan cats, then at the other leaders already sitting on the stone. Russetstar bowed to them.

"I thank you for your help. The food was much appreciated." She lifted her head, dark green eyes flashing. "But we are stronger now, and can care for ourselves. We will not forget your kindness though. If you need help with anything, you only need to ask."

The other leaders exchanged glances before Tallstar stepped forward. "I am happy to see that ShadowClan has recovered. Welcome, Russetstar, it is good to have you among us." He glanced down at the ShadowClan cats, who still bore the leanness from the sickness, but held themselves high, tails waving as they watched their leader. "Four clans, as it should be."

"Five," Russetstar corrected him gently, before looking up at the night sky. Tallstar nodded, whiskers twitching in chagrin.

"I forget how close we are to them at times," Tallstar mewed, ears flat. "They feel like a part of the clan, rather than their own."

"I know the feeling," Crookedstar murmured, tailtip twitching. "It's something we all forget now and again, but at least we have cats who are willing to remind us when we do."

Bluestar flexed her paws on the stone beneath her. "So, is there anything to report beyond Russetstar's rise to leadership?"

"Nightstar, Runningnose, and Brownpaw are dead," Russetstar meowed. "Cinderfur retired from the position of deputy, giving it to Oakfur instead." The light brown tom puffed his chest out as the gathered cats mewed at him.

"Did StarClan talk to you during your ceremony?" Crookedstar asked, ears perked forward.

"No," Russetstar mewed with a frown. "No prophecies, no warnings, just…calm and peaceful."

"So it's not just me that's perturbed by that," Tallstar mewed.

"They did remind me of the code, however, and that…it's not as complicated as we make it out to be," Russetstar mewed. "The clans can have their territories, and defend them, but there's no need to always be hostile to one another. They want us to cooperate and be friendly with each other, and we've seen the results of that with the rogues and this sickness." She bowed to each leader again. "I cannot thank you enough for helping us."

"What matters is that ShadowClan is strong again," Bluestar mewed. "Rise, Russetstar, leader of ShadowClan."

The clans chanted her name, and Russetstar blinked to clear her eyes, before stepping back to let the other leaders speak.

Crookedstar stepped forward. "The Twolegs have thankfully gone back to their nests as we near Leaf-bare, which means the river is going to likely freeze, and hunting there will be more dangerous." He glanced at Bluestar. "If your warriors fall in, I cannot promise that there'll be a patrol nearby to save them. Tread carefully around Sunningrocks."

Bluestar's whiskers twitched. "Thank you for the warning." Her blue eyes turned to her clan cats. "I would hope we wouldn't be so foolish as to try something we're not accustomed to, but you know how cats are."

A few of the ThunderClan cats glanced at Graystripe, who met their looks with a raised chin, eyes gleaming. Silverstream snaked through the throng to his side and the two put their heads together while a few RiverClan cats snickered in amusement.

Crookedstar sighed, shaking his head. "Be careful," he repeated, before glancing at Tallstar, who watched the proceedings silently.

"All's quiet in WindClan. Some old fox-scent up north, but far away from our camp and usual hunting grounds. Sometimes an occasional Twoleg walking their dog, but they're too stupid and slow to catch a WindClan cat." He blinked. "That is all."

"Then this gathering is dismissed," Bluestar mewed, flicking her tail. The leaders jumped down from the rock and the clans mingled as cats exchanged more personal news with one another.

Tallstar and Deadfoot gathered the WindClan cats together and soon departed. Fireleap watched them go curiously.

"What's the rush?" she murmured, tilting her head. Raventhroat stopped by her and flicked his ears.

"Heard the queens talking about Morningflower, who wasn't here, so I'm guessing she's got more kits. Couple that with the news of a fox – however old the scent may be – and it's no wonder they want to get back as quickly as possible. Foxes have a nasty tendency to sneak up on you when you least expect it. I think that's how Bluestar lost her kits shortly before she became deputy to Sunstar a while ago, at least according to Frostfur."

Fireleap blinked before glancing over at Bluestar, who was sitting with Oakheart and Mistyfoot, talking with them. The RiverClan deputy's ears twitched and Fireleap looked away, her whiskers itching.

"Must be rough," she mewed. Raventhroat followed her gaze and blinked thoughtfully.

"It's not uncommon for a molly to lose her kits out here," he murmured. "Whether to sickness, weakness, or wild animals." He looked up. "Even some of the birds around here are large enough to carry off a kit, and then you've got hawks and eagles that can carry off a full-grown cat-"

"Raventhroat," Fireleap mewed sharply. "That's enough."

He flinched, before ducking his head. "Sorry," he mewed, and Fireleap brushed her tail against his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know you mean well, but you tend to ramble if given enough time," she mewed in amusement.

"I get told that a lot," Raventhroat mewed dryly. "Although the elders seem far more tolerant of it than most. Probably because they can't get around like they used to and don't get a lot of company with which to gossip, so…" He shook his head. "And there I went again."

Fireleap's whiskers twitched and she stifled a purr, before hearing Bluestar yowl for the clan to gather.

Graystripe reluctantly pulled away from Silverstream and headed back to his clanmates, and Silverstream bounded over to her father, who was also gathering his cats.

Both clans bid farewell to one another and departed, leaving ShadowClan the last cats in the hollow.

Russetstar shook out her pelt and exhaled, before glancing at Littlecloud. "I think that went rather well."

The medicine cat nodded, gazing around the hollow. "Even though things haven't changed, it doesn't feel the same anymore. I don't know if that's a good thing or not though."

Russetstar frowned before brightening. "That's true, but as long as we're here, we'll deal with whatever may come, alone or together if we have to."

She gathered her clan with a wave of her tail and they returned home.


	34. Chapter 34

Fireleap, Spottedleaf, and Redtail padded out from the forest's embrace towards the Twolegplace in the southeast part of their territory.

The two tortoiseshells looked around, ears and noses twitching while Fireleap stared at the fence around what used to be her home. The trees had shed most of their leaves but there was enough to cast a soft orange-yellow glow over everything and Fireleap couldn't help but feel slightly nostalgic.

"How does it feel coming back here?" Redtail asked as he came up alongside her. Fireleap looked at him before shrugging.

"Little bit wistful," she admitted, ears low, before sniffing the air. "That's…ShadowClan, isn't it?"

Redtail tasted the air and narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he murmured, pelt rippling. "But why would they be here now?"

"Same reason they were here all those moons ago when you asked me to join," Fireleap mewed, pointing with her tail. "There's a lot of useful herbs growing here."

"Relax," Spottedleaf mewed, brushing against her brother. "There's no reason to get your hackles up. This is technically neutral territory as well."

Redtail exhaled, forcing his fur to lie flat, before stepping forward. "Well, may as well see who's hanging around here." He stared up at the wooden fence and reared up on his back legs, gauging the height before he crouched low and leaped up onto it. His ears and tail immediately shot up in surprise. Spottedleaf and Fireleap joined him, then blinked in unison as they saw who was in the yard below.

Rusty, Russetstar, Littlecloud, and Rowanpaw looked up at them. Rusty nodded to them while Russetstar looked slightly more apprehensive, and Littlecloud and Rowanpaw simply looked mildly intrigued.

"We're not here to yell at you," Redtail mewed, flicking his tail and the ShadowClan cats mostly relaxed. "Twolegplace is for everyone." He tilted his head. "Although you're a long way from home."

Russetstar's tailtip pointed towards Littlecloud, who looked rather sheepish. "We're here to gather herbs, and I'm accompanying him mostly to get the lay of the territory." She glanced at Rusty. "Ran into him by the Thunderpath."

Rusty nodded. "I'd heard Tallstar talk about this place and was interested in seeing where Jake lived." He shifted awkwardly. "Plus, I…really haven't left the farm in moons, and it seems a little strange not to explore."

Spottedleaf smiled slightly. "I can't blame you for not exploring. The clans were a little prickly about trespassers back in the days after the Blackcough outbreak, but things are changing now." She looked at Russetstar, then at Littlecloud. "Are you looking for anything in particular? Fireleap should be able to help you, since she knows this place."

"Not as well as you'd think," Fireleap mewed. "But I know where the essentials are."

"I came here with Runningnose a few times," Littlecloud mewed. "But I usually let him guide me while I was just there to carry the extra herbs back." He dipped his head to Fireleap. "Any assistance will be greatly appreciated."

The two medicine cats trotted off towards a row of flowers and bushes, tails waving. Russetstar watched them go, whiskers twitching before looking back at Redtail and Spottedleaf.

"It's surprising how well she's adapted to clan life," Russetstar mewed, wrinkling her nose. "Took me a while to get used to the rogues we took in, mostly because they took a while to settle into clan routines."

Rusty's ears rotated towards her and Spottedleaf saw him frown slightly before the look vanished. "Weren't you a rogue yourself?"

Russetstar stared at him, fur bristling. "I see you've been talking to Yellowfang." She nodded as she relaxed. "I was, once upon a time. Joined the clan at a young age back when Raggedstar was still around before he was murdered." She snorted softly. "Been busting my flank ever since, and now I'm where I never even dreamed of being."

"But you've helped the clan a lot!" Rowanpaw mewed. Russetstar shot him a grateful look.

Rusty suddenly went still, looking towards the Twoleg nest. "We're being watched."

Everyone followed his gaze to see a cat staring at them from a hole in the Twoleg nest, who vanished once it realized they knew it was there.

Spottedleaf watched Redtail bristle, but he didn't say anything, and she looked at Rusty. "Any idea who that was?"

The loner shook his head. "Nobody I know. Just another kittypet." He shook himself and looked around the yard, spotting Fireleap and Littlecloud coming back, each covered in dirt, various bundles of herbs dangling from their mouths. Spottedleaf blinked as they approached.

"Got enough?" she mewed teasingly.

Fireleap rolled her eyes. "Better safe than sorry."

"I'm just glad we haven't needed to use herbs to patch cats back together after a fight," Littlecloud murmured. "Using them for healing, kitting, and minor injuries from training is far more preferable."

Russetstar flicked her tail, calling Rowanpaw to her side. "I think it's about time we headed back ourselves. It was nice to see all of you. May our paths cross again, and may StarClan guide you."

Spottedleaf watched the ShadowClan cats leap over the fence before looking at Redtail and Fireleap. "I'll be spending some time with Rusty, if that's alright with you?"

Rusty blinked in surprise before licking his chest fur self-consciously, while Fireleap stifled a snicker.

"Shall I have the queens save you a spot in the nursery?" she mewed, eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Probably not until New-leaf," Spottedleaf countered, causing Rusty to choke on a breath. She looked at him, brows raised, and he looked away, tailtip twitching. "Kits during the cold months are always harder to take care of."

"That's fair," Fireleap mewed with a grin. "Take care of yourselves."

Redtail shook his head as the tortoiseshell and ginger tabby padded off. "Never thought I'd see the day Spottedleaf unwound enough to consider having someone like Rusty." He looked at Fireleap. "I suppose I have you to thank in part for that?"

The ginger molly shrugged. "The loner did most of the work. I'm just here to make sure everyone's healthy." She hesitated, before adding shyly, "Thank you, for taking me in."

Redtail nodded. "You're welcome."

The two shared a quiet moment together before heading back to camp.


	35. Chapter 35

Rusty trailed after Spottedleaf as they made their way through the forest back towards Barley's farm. His ears twitched at every sound the forest made and he longed for the open air. The trees blocked so much and it unnerved him to think that there were cats that could live like this.

He gazed at Spottedleaf, who moved unperturbed through the short forest grass, ears forward. Her dappled pelt seemed to shimmer as it passed through the sunbeams filtering through the branches. She looked back at him and blinked sympathetically.

"Won't be long now," she assured him, resting her tail on his shoulder. Rusty flicked his ears as a leaf fell past them and he shivered slightly. At least the trees helped block most of the wind, which he guessed would help in the colder months ahead.

"You'd think I'd be used to this, living inside a barn," he mewed, looking around. "But it's so _noisy_ here."

Spottedleaf chuckled. "You get used to it and learn to tune it out eventually. A lot of apprentices struggle with it, but the warriors do their best to help them."

They reached the edge of the forest and Spottedleaf gazed towards FourTrees. She glanced at Rusty and was surprised to see him flatten his ears at the sight of the oaks. "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head.

Rusty twitched, then looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry," he mewed. "It's just the history of that place, and how the clans came to be."

Spottedleaf looked at him in surprise. "You know about the dawn of the clans?"

Rusty nodded. "They're in StarClan and will tell you about it, whether you want to hear it or not."

"You _really_ don't like StarClan, do you?"

The loner's whiskers drooped. "I prefer a quiet night's sleep if it's all the same to you."

Spottedleaf grimaced. "As a medicine cat, I understand. As a cat, I sympathize." She gazed past the trees and sighed, idly kneading the ground with her paws, before she looked back at Rusty.

"Did you talk with anyone in particular? Clear Sky, Wind Runner, Tall Shadow, Thunder?"

Rusty nodded. "I spent time with Clear Sky on more than one occasion." His whiskers twitched. "Reminds me of Tigerclaw in some aspects, although I don't know if Tigerclaw's capable of the same cruelty, even if it's to protect his clan."

Spottedleaf looked away, gaze troubled. "He is," she murmured, tailtip twitching. "He's killed to defend our borders. Although never against clan cats," she added. "He'll batter them black and blue, but he won't kill them."

"Would be nice if that was enough to ensure peace," Rusty sighed. "But there's plenty of problems that'll drive a cat to do things they shouldn't, especially if someone may die if they don't." He looked back at the forest. "What if his kits are sick or starving? What if someone kidnaps them as leverage to get food and medicine for _their_ clan? What would he do in that situation?"

Spottedleaf shivered, gazing down at her paws. "He would do whatever it took to ensure their safety." She met Rusty's gaze. "Every clan cat would."

Green eyes met amber for a few heartbeats, before Spottedleaf flicked his nose with her tail.

"But it shouldn't come to that. Not anymore."

Rusty's ears flicked. "I feel like I've been hearing that a lot lately. It sounds like they're saying it to remind themselves."

Spottedleaf stretched a paw towards FourTrees. "It takes time to change, and it's so easy to go back to the way things were. With Leaf-bare around the corner, the clans are going to be challenged like never before."

Rusty glanced sharply at her, but whatever had caused her to say that had passed and she blinked at him, eyes clear.

"See you later then? Enjoy the rest of the day."

Rusty met her gaze, wondering which StarClan cat had given her that warning, and nodded before bounding down the slope towards the tree hollow, before skirting around it.

Spottedleaf watched until his ginger pelt vanished amongst the grass before turning back towards home.

* * *

Tallstar stared out over the moor, lost in thought.

Leaf-bare would soon be on them, and he hoped they would be able to weather it. Although, he mused, it should technically be easier given the clans' recent changes towards one another.

He heard pawsteps come up beside him and he turned his head to see Barkface sit next to him.

"It's getting colder," the medicine cat noted, before shaking his head. "Sorry, that's too obvious." He looked at Tallstar. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about Leaf-bare and how we're going to deal with it. We know where most rabbit nests are, and we should be able to dig them out without too much trouble if we need to, although that's not a solution we can rely on." His whiskers twitched in amusement. "Despite how they breed, we still need to be careful not to go overboard." He glanced back towards the camp. "And what of Morningflower?"

"She's doing well. Storkkit and Quailkit are hale and hearty, and Gorsepaw seems to have assumed watch over them by virtue of being firstborn." Barkface snorted. "It's been rather hectic with them tumbling about underpaw, but it's always good to see new kits."

Tallstar nodded. "That is indeed good news. Have you heard anything from StarClan?"

Barkface's fur rippled. "Only that Leaf-bare is going to challenge the clans like never before."

Tallstar's ears twitched at the squeal of a kit from the camp. He curled his tail over his paws and closed his eyes. "That's to be expected. Relationships are bound to be strained once prey becomes scarce and herbs become frostbitten and useless." He turned his gaze towards Barkface, opening his eyes. "How are your stores doing?"

"They'll manage. We still have a moon or so before replenishing them will become difficult." Barkface looked towards Barley's farm, barely visible in the distance. "Besides, if it becomes truly dire, we can always ask for help."

Tallstar licked his lips. "It's a weird feeling, isn't it? The clans usually kept to themselves outside of Gatherings and border scraps, but now we've started talking more often and even crossing borders without issue."

Barkface looked at him. "How does that make you feel?"

Tallstar was silent for a moment, claws flexing against the moorland. "Content," he mewed at last. "The way it always should've been."

Barkface nodded, before getting to his paws. "Don't stay up too late. You need your sleep, just like the rest of us."

Tallstar chuckled, waving his tail in farewell as Barkface took his leave, and Tallstar returned his gaze to the windswept plains, lost in his thoughts.


	36. Chapter 36

The clans prepared themselves for the onset of Leaf-bare over the next few weeks, stockpiling herbs, making sure everyone was healthy, and keeping a close eye on where prey buried their nuts for the winter, since those places usually made for good hunting as everything settled down for the cold months ahead.

Spottedleaf woke up to one chilly morning to see frost lining the rock opening of her deb, and when she stepped outside, found a thin layer of snow covering everything. Fireleap was already awake and glanced at her, ears twitching.

"Good morning, and a fine Leaf-bare to you," the ginger molly mewed, tail twitching.

Spottedleaf nodded, looking around. "So begins the hardest time for every clan." She shivered. "I only hope we can get through it."

"We will," Fireleap mewed, pressing against her lightly. "Besides, if everyone keeps a cool head on their shoulders, there shouldn't be much issue."

The tortoiseshell wished she could share her friend's optimism, but there was still a great many threats looming ahead of them.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for whitecough amongst the kits and elderly, and hope it doesn't spread to greencough." She stared at her stores of herbs, wrapped in leaves to insulate and preserve them from the cold. "It's extremely common this time of year."

Fireleap brushed her tail over Spottedleaf's shoulder. "We'll be fine. You're the best healer in the clans."

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. "In ThunderClan, perhaps." Her eyes glimmered. "But that's neither here nor there. Shall we go see how everyone else is doing?"

Fireleap stretched one leg at a time, yawning widely, then gave herself a vigorous shake and trotted after the tortoiseshell.

Mousefur, Longtail, Runningwind, and Tigerclaw were returning from a patrol, prey in their jaws, while Goldenflower padded out of the nursery, Tawnykit and Bramblekit following after her, eyes wide at the frost on the ground.

Cinderpaw poked her head out of the apprentice's den and wrinkled her nose at the cold air. Brackenpaw and Ashpaw crowded around her, before Brightpaw shoved them outside with a grumble, then clambered over them on her way towards the warriors den, where Graystripe and Raventhroat were brushing frost off the opening before it dropped onto someone.

Redtail called for a patrol, causing Raventhroat to get to his paws. He meowed at Brightpaw, who turned to follow him, where they were joined by Thornpaw and Swiftpaw, all eager to go out and see the territory.

"Lively," Fireleap noted, glancing around, ears perked. Spottedleaf nodded, before watching Bluestar and Redtail come around Highrock, murmuring to one another. Freleap felt her pelt prickle with apprehension and hoped they weren't talking about anything that'd cause a problem for the clan. The two cats separated and Fireleap let out a sigh of relief.

"What's got you spooked?" Spottedleaf asked, nudging the young cat. "You've been jumping at snowflakes."

Fireleap twitched her ears at the strange turn of phrase. "I'm just a little wary about Leaf-bare."

Spottedleaf nodded thoughtfully. "This'll be your first outside of a Twoleg nest, won't it?" Her tail flicked from side to side. "Don't worry, it's not as scary as it looks." She glanced over Fireleap's pelt wryly. "At least you don't have to worry about getting lost amidst a squall."

"And prey will be able to see me a mile away," Fireleap added dyly. Spottedleaf snickered, giving her a nuzzle.

"You'll be fine," she assured her. "Come on, let's go see if the elders need anything."

* * *

Mistyfoot and Oakheart stared out over the river, pelts shifting in the chill air.

"Doesn't seem like there's much reason to go to Sunningrocks to hunt," Mistyfoot noted, staring at the flowing river water.

"Doesn't hurt to check anyway," Oakheart meowed, looking around. "Although given the temperature, swimming over seems a bit stupid."

Mistyfoot let out a soft snort and followed her father further along the riverbank until they reached a set of stones jutting out of the water. She eyed them dubiously.

"Won't they also be slippery from the water splashing over them?"

Oakheart nodded, shaking his paws. "Yes, but at least falling in here isn't as dangerous as trying to cross elsewhere, since you can see the bottom." He jumped to the first rock and let out a hiss at the chilled surface. He then kept going, making it to the other side without issue, where he started licking his pads to warm them. Mistyfoot followed him without issue, before doing the same to her chilled paws.

They trotted back towards Sunningrocks, slowing as they approached. Mistyfoot opened her mouth to taste the air and Oakheart sniffed the ground carefully.

"There's prey-scent here," he purred, before peering at the rocks warily. "Finding it is going to be the hard part."

Mistyfoot shook her head. "If we can find one den hole, one of us can stay at it and the other can circle around to find the other, then drive prey towards an exit, so either way we should get _something_ , at least."

Oakheart nodded, before sniffing among the base of the rocks, slowing moving around them. Mistyfoot watched him silently until he stopped and lifted his tail to signal he'd found an opening. Mistyfoot came up beside him, tilting her ears. "Who's going to make the catch?"

"I'll spook them," Oakheart meowed. "You're a faster hunter than I am."

"I got it from you," Mistyfoot purred, before going off to find another exit. Oakheart then heard her stop moving, and after a few seconds, he started yowling into the hole in front of him. He heard the scrabbling of startled paws and the squeaks of voles, and he was then surprised by a vole barreling towards him in a blind panic and he barely managed to latch his claws into it.

Mistyfoot came around the rocks, tail twitching excitedly. "I got two!" She blinked to see the one he'd killed and smirked. "Not very bright, are they?"

Oakheart purred, and the two returned to their clan.


	37. Chapter 37

Rusty stared out as the frost-covered ground in front of the barn, ears flat to his head. He felt a pelt brush against his own and he felt Barley's breath warm his cheek.

"Leaf-bare's here," the black and white-furred loner noted. "Here's hoping it's better than the last."

"That's always the hope," Rusty mewed with a sigh. "But they're all the same."

Barley shrugged. "Depends on who you ask." He ran an eye over Rusty's pelt, which had barely grown out to what he'd consider winter-length. "You're going to be absolutely miserable. Although if you keep active, it shouldn't be too bad."

"Oh sure, send the _ginger_ out to hunt amidst the _white_ snow, I'm sure that'll go _great_ ," Rusty replied.

"You're the best hunter here," Barley mewed warmly. "If anyone can do what seems impossible, it's you."

Rusty rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that's not true, but I appreciate the sentiment."

They both stiffened as the grass rustled, but their fur relaxed when Onewhisker and Morningflower nosed their way out of it. The two WindClan cats shook themselves, and nodded to the loners.

"Good day to you," Morningflower mewed. "How's the prey running?"

"Well enough," Barley replied, taking in their sleek well-fed appearance. "You seem all set for Leaf-bare."

Onewhisker snorted softly. "This'll probably be the fullest we'll get until New-leaf. The rabbits have already gone to ground." His eyes gleamed. "Should be easy enough to dig them out if the need arises though."

A smaller cat burst through the grass, startling all four cats. Morningflower turned a reproachful eye on the newcomer, who stumbled to a halt at her glare.

"Gorsepaw, you should know better than to crash through the grass like that. Is something wrong?"

The smaller cat shook his head, then flattened his ears sheepishly. "Sorry, just got carried away while on patrol, and then I found your scents and decided to follow them."

Morningflower sighed, closing her eyes. "Gorsepaw, we've been over this several times before. You don't have to follow every scent you pick up, whether it's cat or prey."

Gorsepaw crouched low, avoiding her gaze. Morningflower shook her head, shooting an apologetic look to the others. "I'd better head back." Her gaze lingered on Rusty thoughtfully, before she turned and herded Gorsepaw back towards WindClan territory.

Barley watched them go, tailtip twitching in amusement. "Ah, to be young again."

"You're barely three seasons older than me," Rusty mewed dryly. "You've got a long ways to go before you can start pining for the good old days."

Barley shrugged. "Given most of my old days at this point were during Blackcough, I'd probably be just fine not remembering them." He glanced at Onewhisker. "You've got a lot to look forward to, at least." He gazed out over the moorlands, which were dotted with patches of white. "Tallstar's done well with his clan."

"Been keeping up with the WindClan gossip, have you?" Rusty mewed, ears flicking in the chill air. "Outside of Morningflower having more kits, I didn't think anything else was happening."

Onewhisker shook his head. "You'd be right on that front. Everyone's just bracing for the coming moons." His fur rippled uneasily and he pawed at the ground. "Kits are going to have the worst of it."

Rusty's whiskers twitched. "They're strong, and they've got Barkface to look after them, and you and the rest the warriors to keep them going." He blinked at the young WindClan cat. "You'll be fine."

Onewhisker nodded slowly, before looking up at the barn. "I envy you having this kind of shelter, since it takes a lot of hard work to fortify the camp for winter."

"Can't you shelter in the tunnels during the cold seasons?" Rusty asked.

Onewhisker shook his head ruefully. "Tallstar doesn't want to risk a collapse, no matter how well-made the tunnel is. Besides, we don't know if that quake earlier has destabilized any of them, or if badgers or foxes and whatever else have moved in." He flexed his claws. "We'll make do without them."

Rusty tilted his head before nodding. "If it gets really bad, you're welcome to shelter here." Barley shot him a look, but didn't say anything, flicking his ears dismissively.

Onewhisker glanced towards the Twoleg nest across the field and wrinkled his nose. "I don't think my clanmates would like being so close to Twolegs."

Rusty followed his gaze. "Oh, they're harmless. They usually don't bother us and even leave out food if there's nothing worth hunting. Made getting through last winter a breeze."

"Don't let the clans hear you say that," Onewhisker mewed in amusement. "They'll be calling you a _kittypet_ before long."

Rusty rolled his eyes. "Can you really picture me as a kittypet though?"

Onewhisker stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head. "Funnily enough, no. I think you'd be longing for the wild life within hours."

"Exactly," Rusty mewed, preening slightly. "I am a loner, born and raised."

"Depends on where you were born," Barley noted. "Although you just kinda wandered onto the farm one day, delirious from hunger, without a clue as to where you came from, and haven't left since."

"And I'm quite thankful for that," Onewhisker mewed gratefully. "Without you, I can't imagine where WindClan would be right now." He looked towards ShadowClan territory and shivered. "We owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything," Rusty mewed. "I merely did what any sane cat would do when someone needed help."

Onewhisker didn't look convinced, but he didn't press the issue and returned home.

* * *

Silverstream and Graystripe shared a fish at Sunningrocks, pelt brushing against one another as they purred together.

Graystripe licked his lips and shook his head. "I can see why RiverClan likes fish." He wrinkled his nose. "A little much for my taste though, but the meat is very nice."

Silverstream blinked at him. "It's definitely an acquired taste," she mewed, brushing her whiskers clean as she began to groom herself. Graystripe tossed the remains of the fish into the water and joined her.

"Is RiverClan ready for Leaf-bare?" Graystripe asked, looking across the river. The silver molly followed his gaze, nodding happily.

"We should be able to at least get through the first week without much issue," she mewed. "It only really becomes a problem if the river freezes, because if a cat falls through the ice, they can get swept away from where they fell in and get trapped."

Graystripe shuddered. "That sounds horrible."

Silverstream nodded. "We tend to steer clear of the river if that happens, no matter how tempting a fat slow fish just under the ice may be." She wrinkled her nose. "Although there's always a hare-brained apprentice or kit who doesn't listen, so we tend to be far more vigilant of them during this time."

"Ah, you have those too?" Graystripe meowed. "I've heard some stories about kits that get impatient with wanting to be an apprentice and get it in their heads that if they go out and catch prey, then they'll be made an apprentice. They're usually smart enough not to, and leave it as a fantasy, but…" He shrugged. "They're impulsive."

Silverstream chuckled warmly, pressing her nose to his pelt. "Sounds like someone I know."

Their eyes met and Graystripe blinked at her. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

Silverstream batted at him with a paw, sticking out her tongue. "Run along, dear Graystripe," she purred. "Before you do something you regret."

Graystripe dodged her swipe and purred at her. "Of the many regrets I've had, meeting you was not one of them. Give my regards to RiverClan."

Silverstream watched him go, gazing wistfully at the forest before turning back towards her clan and family.


	38. Chapter 38

Silverstream ducked back into the RiverClan camp, giving her pelt a shake to warm herself as she did so.

Mistyfoot hurried up to her, eyes wide. "Crookedstar's been looking for you. He needs you at the nursery."

Silverstream tilted her head, but held her tongue and followed the molly, trotting by Shadepelt, Dawnpaw, Willowpaw, and Heavystep as she did.

As they neared the nursery, Silverstream could hear the mewling of kits and she frowned. "I wasn't aware Mosspelt had kitted."

Mistyfoot glanced at her, fur rippling uneasily. "It's a little more complicated than that," she mewed, before ducking inside. Silverstream squeezed in after her. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out Crookedstar's shape, and beside him, Mosspelt.

Two kits lay nestled against her belly, one dark gray, the other silver, and Silverstream frowned at them, before glancing at Crookedstar.

"We found them upstream, in a sack. I guess some Twoleg didn't want them." The tom's voice was taut with anger, and his hackles were slightly lifted. He let out a slow breath, gazing at the kits with tender eyes.

Silverstream's belly clenched. "But they're okay?" She gazed at them worriedly and Mosspelt nodded, shaking her head tiredly.

"They're fine," she murmured, eyes warm as she gazed at them, before wrinkling her nose. "Although I think I'm going to be quite sore after this."

Silverstream blinked sympathetically at the queen. The kits certainly seemed hungry enough for five cats. Crookedstar then got to his paws and herded everyone else out.

Silverstream emerged from the nursery, twitching her ears as the sounds of the camp swamped over her, and she looked back as Crookedstar emerged. "More kits for the clan is never a bad thing," she murmured. "Poor things."

Crookedstar nodded as Mistyfoot padded off, then looked at Silverstream thoughtfully. "I've been considering having you be their surrogate mother once their eyes open, given that it's dangerous for you to have kits normally."

Silverstream blinked in surprise and Crookedstar continued. "But this way, you can experience motherhood, if you want."

"I wonder if the kits will be okay with that," Silverstream mewed. "Usually it's the one that feeds them they consider their mother."

"Much like how every warrior raises apprentices, every molly raises kits," Crookedstar meowed, tail waving. His gaze clouded and he looked away. Silverstream pressed her nose to his shoulder comfortingly. "The clan will raise them well." He then focused his eyes on her. "You were thinking of names for your kits at one point, weren't you?"

Silverstream nodded, whiskers twitching. "Feather if it was a molly, Storm if it was a tom. Fitting that there's two of them." She gazed back at the nursery, feeling warmth blossom in her breast. "Featherkit and Stormkit."

Crookedstar nodded. "They are good names." He brushed his tail over her shoulders. "Go get yourself something to eat, it's been a long day."

Silverstream blinked gratefully at him and bounded off.

* * *

Fireleap woke up in a field of stars, and as she got to her paws, she saw cats with stars in their pelts melt into view. Some were talking together, others seemed to be hunting, and while a few glanced her way, only a few flicked their tails or ears to welcome her.

"You'll have to forgive them, a lot of StarClan's residents tend to keep to themselves."

Fireleap turned to see Featherwhisker padding toward her, tail lifted in greeting.

"I don't mind," Fireleap mewed, touching noses with the medicine cat, before she pulled back. "Why am I here?"

"Why not?" Featherwhisker asked, arching a brow. "You can go wherever you please when you sleep, after all." His whiskers twitched and he gazed past her. Fireleap shivered as his eyes narrowed and she slowly turned to see a broad-shouldered dark tabby cat and she blinked in surprise.

_Tigerclaw?_

No, not quite, she noted. There were definitely similarities, but this dark tabby had a little more white to his fur and had a slightly kinder face.

"It's been a while since I've seen a green-eyed ginger-furred cat," the tabby meowed thoughtfully. His gaze lingered on Fireleap for a moment before shifting to Featherwhisker. "Remind you of anyone?"

Featherwhisker's ears twitched absently. "Gingers are a lot more common than you'd think, and not every one of them is destined to do great things. Just look at that loner out by Highstones."

The tabby's lip curled. "He's so much like him, that I'm pretty sure he's taken a body again."

Featherwhisker's eyes narrowed to slits. "He wouldn't."

The tabby matched his gaze. "It happened to me, all those seasons ago."

Featherwhisker shook his head. "Except unlike a leader, when a rogue, kittypet, or loner dies, their spirit doesn't re-enter the body." He glanced at Fireleap, who stared at him blankly, then blinked sympathetically.

"When a leader ascends, they're given nine lives by StarClan," he explained. "When they die, their spirit leaves their body for a few moments, leaving part of itself in StarClan." He pointed his tail at a few ghostly shapes wandering around, and Fireleap's eyes went wide as she saw Crookedstar and Tallstar wandering around, although they were almost completely see-through.

"The more lives a leader loses, the clearer those spirits become, and eventually the spirit comes to rest with StarClan completely."

"However," the tabby cut in, tail twitching. "During those moments when the spirit leaves the body, another spirit can slip in and take the body for itself." His amber eyes flashed. "And the original spirit is forced to wander the earth, as it's not dead, so it can't join StarClan, nor is it alive, as a body can only hold one spirit at a time."

Fireleap frowned. "So you'd…have to kill the body again to drive out one spirit so the other can take its place?"

"In _theory_ , yes," Featherwhisker mewed, before his ears flattened. "However, then you have to hope the right spirit gets back in. Usually there's someone keeping an eye on everyone to make sure everything goes smoothly, but even StarClan makes mistakes." He glanced at the tabby, who shrugged.

"It all worked out, in the end," he mewed evenly.

"I'm sorry," Fireleap mewed, raising a paw. "But you said Rusty was acting like someone you knew, or know…? Who?"

Featherwhisker and the tabby exchanged glances.

"Nobody you'd recognize," Featherwhisker mewed after a few moments. "Just that a long time ago, there was a clan leader who was a ginger tom who was a lot like Rusty, albeit a kittypet rather than a loner, and he went on to do great things, both in life, and after."

"Is he…around?" Fireleap mewed, tilting her head.

The tabby snorted. "He wandered off a long time ago and nobody's seen him since, to the point almost nobody here remembers him."

"Does it matter if someone remembers you?" Fireleap asked.

"To a degree," Featherwhisker replied. "But everything fades, in time, and eventually, everyone here will be replaced by a new generation of cats, and the cycle will continue, as it always has." His mew turned wry. "After all, something tells me you probably wouldn't be that interested watching cats you never knew or grew up with, right?"

"Well…" Fireleap mewed slowly. "If StarClan cats can possess cat bodies, what's keeping them from, say, finding a body like their old one and taking it for themselves when an opportunity presents itself, and then living among the new generation?"

"The age of the body, for one," the tabby meowed. "You'd have to wait for the body to die and the spirit to leave before taking it, and usually the body's simply too old to hold a spirit anymore."

"Lots of kits die," Fireleap mewed quietly. "Wouldn't their mothers be overjoyed if they started breathing again?"

Featherwhisker nodded slowly. "A few StarClan cats have done that on occasion, although they tend to lose themselves in the process and become completely different cats as a result."

"Maybe that's for the best," Fireleap mewed, ears twitching. "Then they're not burdened by nothing being how they remember it, and they get to experience a whole new life for themselves."

"Although the cats that knew them before would be sad to see them go," Featherwhisker pointed out.

The tabby's eyes glowed thoughtfully. "Doesn't really matter now," he sighed. "What's done is done, and all we can do is live with the end result, for better or for worse." His gaze softened slightly. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he's happy."

"Were you close, in life?" Fireleap asked.

"He was my mentor, and a better father to me than my own," the tabby mewed simply. "When my time came, he was there to guide me home, and I will forever be grateful to him for all he did."

"I see," Fireleap mewed, before glancing at Featherwhisker, who shook his head.

"That was long before my time," he mewed. "Ol' stripes here has likely seen more moons in StarClan than every clan cat combined."

"What's your name?" Fireleap asked the tabby.

"I gave it up so long ago I've forgotten what it was," the tabby meowed. "And I'm fine with that."

Fireleap opened her mouth to say something, but she was abruptly wakened by Spottedleaf shaking her awake.

Fireleap blinked blearily at her. "What?" she mewed sleepily.

"You were talking in your sleep, and I couldn't sleep," the tortoiseshell mewed, wrinkling her nose. Fireleap's ears heated and she ducked her head sheepishly. "You may want to take a poppy for a dreamless sleep. If only so I can rest."

"Sorry, sorry," Fireleap mewed, getting to her paws to fetch some.

"What were you dreaming about?" Spottedleaf asked as the ginger molly shook out a seed before licking it up.

Fireleap frowned, trying to remember. "Something…I think Featherwhisker was there, but…" The dream slid through her claws and she shook her head. "Probably nothing important if I can't remember it."

Spottedleaf let out a snort. "Probably one of Featherwhisker's stories. Some are interesting, sure, but the vast majority are really only relevant to when he was alive."

Fireleap tilted her head. "Does he not give out prophecies and visions?" She felt the poppy taking effect and she snuggled back into the nest, and Spottedleaf rested her chin on Fireleap's back.

"Not as often as others," she mewed. "Still," she added, "at least StarClan isn't sending us doom and gloom, so…" She yawned. "We should probably sleep rather than talk, hm?"

Fireleap was already asleep and Spottedleaf nuzzled her gently before joining her.


	39. Chapter 39

Rusty strode out of the barn, passing by Yellowfang, who was carrying a crow in her jaws. She blinked at him and disappeared into the barn, and he sat down in a clear patch of ground, curling his tail over his paws. He fluffed out his pelt against the chilly air and simply listened to the noises around him.

He blinked when everything suddenly went white and he wondered if a squall had sprung up. Rusty shook his head and everything cleared, and he groaned when he saw a starry field materialize. He bit his tongue, letting out a soft hiss, before getting to his paws, idly wondering when he'd fallen asleep.

A broad-shouldered tabby cat padded by him and Rusty stared after him thoughtfully, feeling a nagging sense of familiarity, but nothing came to mind. He dismissed it and wandered around, watching StarClan cats quietly share tongues, hunt, and walk around lost in their own thoughts.

"Rusty!"

He came up short as a pale ginger tabby padded up to him, yellow eyes bright. White fur in the rough shape of a star glowed on his forehead and the two toms touched noses warmly. The other cat pulled back to scowl at Rusty.

"You've been avoiding me."

Rusty shook his head. "In all fairness, I was avoiding _them_." He gestured with his tail to the other StarClan cats and he frowned at the cat. "I wouldn't expect one of the Folk to be here though. I thought your hunting grounds were elsewhere."

"Our Ka goes where the Allmother wills it," the cat mewed, blinking at him. "You know this."

"I do," Rusty sighed, whiskers twitching in amusement, before he tilted his head. "Your singing has improved."

"I've had a lot of time to practice since departing the mortal coil, yes," the cat mewed dryly.

Rusty chuckled. "Better than you going _nre'fa-o, cun're_ every other sentence." He smiled, before giving the other tom a longer touch with his nose. "It's good to see you though, really. I _have_ missed you." He stepped back. "How're things back west?"

"Nothing's changed much. The sickness didn't spread as far as we feared, so the cats we sent away have come back and settled down." The cat furrowed its brow. "Yet you haven't. Why? If you don't mind my asking."

"I like it here," Rusty mewed simply. "There's prey, safety, plenty of pretty little felas…" He snorted. "Although that's likely to change soon."

The cat blinked at him, eyes gleaming. "Ah, congratulations."

"Was it like this with you and Roofshadow?" Rusty asked. "There's times I can barely think straight when I'm around her."

"She and I weren't particularly romantic," the cat mewed. "She wasn't really interested in a long-lasting relationship, but I stayed around and helped raise her vez'az… _Kits_ , I think you call them here?"

"I thank you for that, otherwise I wouldn't be here," Rusty purred.

"You might be _with_ me instead, and we'd be ranging far and wide over these silvery pelts," came the wry reply.

"Fair enough," Rusty mewed, tail twitching. "Have you seen your grandson at all? I keep hearing stories about him from the locals, but nobody seems to know where he went."

The cat hummed thoughtfully, claws flexing against the ground. "I'd know if he was dead," he murmured thoughtfully. "And my son hasn't seen him either. Although," he corrected himself, "we did see a ginger much like yourself a few seasons back. Nice kid, friendly enough. Said he wanted to see what lay beyond the hunting grounds of his ancestors, which is partly why _I'm_ here now."

"Wanderlust seems to run in the family," Rusty mewed. "Or maybe it's a ginger thing."

The cat blinked at him. "You think you're related to him?"

"An ancestor, perhaps," Rusty mewed. "I know a few cats who resemble those here." He stared after the tabby, who had long since vanished and his tailtip twitched.

"Funny, that," the cat mewed, fur rippling in a breeze only he could feel. "You wander far from home and yet you keep running into old faces. With new souls."

Rusty blinked slowly. "What do you mean by that?"

The cat's whiskers twitched. "You know that cats die and their Ka returns to the Allmother, yet at times they fall back to earth and are reborn among the az-iri'le – the Folk, cats, whatever you want to label them as, and they can live again, as new cats."

"Reincarnation, rebirth," Rusty mewed, flicking his ears, then shook his head. "But nobody would know it was them."

"Of course not," the cat snorted. "Imagine if everyone you knew were the same cats you'd always known. The world had _one_ Tailchaser already, it doesn't need another."

"Yes well maybe the world _could_ do with another Tailchaser so that I don't have to worry about getting involved with whatever problem decides to rear its head next," Rusty mewed bitterly.

Tailchaser stared at him and blinked sympathetically. "That's fair," he mewed, dipping his head. "You came here to get away from problems, yet far as I've heard, you keep getting involved anyway."

Rusty narrowed his eyes. "Didn't take you for a gossip."

Tailchaser blinked innocently. "I merely happened to overhear some banter, nothing more."

"Unbelievable," Rusty mewed in exasperation. He smoothed his pelt and relaxed. "It's true that I've had it easy here, and have gotten more involved with these clans than I had ever thought I would, but I don't regret any of it."

"I don't imagine you would," Tailchaser mewed, wrapping his tail over his paws. "You have a draw about you, a natural ability to seamlessly enter the lives of other cats and help them, with or without being aware of it." He nodded. "A rare quality in one so young."

"Is this where you reveal that I'm the reincarnation of some great cat?" Rusty mewed sarcastically.

"I wouldn't know, nor would you. You are your own cat. Same as Jake, same as Firestar, same as every other cat you've met," Tailchaser mewed.

"…Firestar?" Rusty echoed. "Who's that?"

"Far as I can tell, he was a leader of a group of cats that lived around a lake a very, very, very long time ago," Tailchaser mewed. He tilted his head. "One of those green-eyed ginger cats everyone seems to hold in such high regard."

"Everyone keeps acting like that's a magic combo of greatness," Rusty noted with a frown.

"How many of your clan leaders are gingers?" Tailchaser pointed out.

"…Okay, _touché_ , but you know what I mean!" Rusty snapped. "That's four of I know now. Me, Jake, Fireleap, and Firestar." He blinked. "…Please don't tell me Fireleap's going to become leader."

"I wouldn't know," Tailchaser mewed. "How does leadership work in the clans?"

"…I don't know for sure," Rusty admitted. "I know there's a leader, deputy, and medicine cat, and deputies usually take over if the leader dies, while medicine cats train up apprentices to replace themselves and keep the clan healthy, so…" He shook his head. "I could probably ask Spottedleaf to clarify next time I see her or something."

" _Oho_ , so her name is Spottedleaf," Tailchaser mewed, tail flicking from side to side. "If she's half as lovely as her name, I quite envy you."

Rusty's pelt warmed and he looked away. Tailchaser nodded. "I'm glad you found someone you can be comfortable with, and I hope she'll make you happy."

"She does," Rusty murmured warmly. "More than I ever imagined."

The world began to fade and Tailchaser got to his paws. "Seems like it's time to move on. I wish you the best of luck, in this world and the next."

Rusty touched noses with Tailchaser. "Will I see you again?"

"If the Allmother wills it," Tailchaser mewed, brushing his tail over Rusty's shoulders.

Rusty jolted awake, scattering hay from his nest. Yellowfang padded by with a crow and stared at him.

"Thought so," she grunted, before dropping it in front of him. "Eat up. I can smell snow on the wind. It's only going to get worse from here."

Rusty blinked, before pulling the crow close. "It might, but I think we're strong enough to meet whatever may come, as long as we do it together."

Yellowfang stared at him, fur bristling slightly, then shuddered and padded away, grumbling under her breath.


	40. Chapter 40

Spottedleaf, Barkface, Littlecloud, and Mudfur padded into the clearing at FourTrees and exchanged glances.

"You're looking well," Mudfur mewed at Spottedleaf. He glanced at Littlecloud with a frown. The young tom looked dead on his feet and he sat down, shoulders hunched. "Whereas you look like crow-food."

Littlecloud blinked at him owlishly. "Darkflower had a very long kitting, and only for one kit! _You_ try staying on your paws from sunhigh to moonhigh and tell me how well you look!"

Barkface chuckled, shaking his head. "My sympathies, young'un." He flicked his tail. "May as well get on with it."

The four cats turned towards Highstones and headed out of the hollow.

Spottedleaf glanced towards the farm where the loners lived and her stomach growled at her. She growled back, causing Barkface's ears to twitch. He glanced at her. "How's prey in ThunderClan?"

The tortoiseshell sighed, ears flat. "Hiding from the cold." Her whiskers twitched as she looked around at the bare earth. "Meanwhile there's yet to be snow this Leaf-bare."

Mudfur's fur rippled along his spine. "We've been enjoying a slightly longer period of being able to fish in RiverClan." He gazed up at the clear sky with a frown. "Although yes, the weather's been very odd."

Littlecloud stretched as he walked, yawning. "Still nice and warm-ish in the pines around our camp, which is nice. Keeps prey from hiding." He blinked sympathetically at Spottedleaf.

The cats paused at Highstones before proceeding into the Mothermouth, letting their familiarity with the tunnels guide them to where the Moonstone lay.

One by one, the medicine cats lay down by it, tails twitching as they waited for the moon to pass overhead. They flinched as the stone flared with light and then they touched their noses to the cool stone, letting it lull them to sleep.

Spottedleaf blinked as she found herself standing in StarClan's hunting grounds, and a few passing StarClan cats blinked greetings at her before resuming their activities. She looked around, wondering it would be a shared dream or if it was hers alone. Not seeing anyone, she shrugged and sniffed the air curiously.

"Looking for someone?" mewed a voice behind her, and she turned to see Featherwhisker and a pale ginger tom with yellow eyes she didn't recognize walk towards her. Spottedleaf and her mentor touched muzzles before Spottedleaf peered quizzically at her companion.

"This is Tailchaser. He's Rusty's kin."

Spottedleaf blinked in surprise. "I wasn't aware he had family."

Tailchaser chuckled, ears twitching. "Not surprising. We Folk aren't usually ones to gossip around other cats, especially if we don't know them." He gazed at Spottedleaf and nodded. "You're as lovely as Rusty described. I can see why he's so taken with you."

Spottedleaf's ears burned and she ducked her head shyly. She looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Tailchaser shrugged. "Passing by, for the most part. Not much else to do when you're dead, after all."

Something tugged at the back of Spottedleaf's mind and she tilted her head. "Is this what Fireleap was talking about when she mentioned dreaming about you?"

Featherwhisker shook his head. "No, we talked about how spirit cats can take a body if its current spirit leaves." He chuckled wryly. "This would be a little easier for everyone if you remembered your dreams or could share them with others."

Spottedleaf blinked. "Are the other medicine cats having similar dreams?"

Featherwhisker's fur rippled uncertainly. "Unlikely. They're probably talking with cats familiar to them and their clan. You don't dream about WindClan, RiverClan, or ShadowClan cats, do you?"

"Is that a good thing?" Tailchaser asked. "Seems like it'd be easier to keep a peace if there were less boundaries, both in dreams and territory."

Featherwhisker glanced at him, brow furrowing. "Maybe," he admitted. "But there's a lot of tradition and wariness to get over first." His eyes turned thoughtful. "There's a lot the clans could learn from one another that way." His whiskers then twitched in amusement. "Although it's only really useful for medicine cats, since useful herbs don't always grow evenly or equally on all the territories, which is why crossing borders to find some in a pinch is allowed, and why they help any injured cat regardless of clan affiliation."

"So everyone should be a medicine cat," Tailchaser mewed.

"I'll get right on that," Featherwhisker mewed dryly. "I'm sure it'll go _swimmingly_."

"Ah," Tailchaser said, eyes brightening. "I understand that, because most cats don't like to swim, ergo it would be foolhardy."

Featherwhisker closed his eyes with a sigh, muttering under his breath. Tailchaser blinked in amusement. Spottedleaf stared at him blankly.

"While it might not seem like it at first glance," Tailchaser explained. "I'm not _completely_ fluent in your territories' dialect. Where I'm from, our singing is different and a little more involved at times."

"You certainly know enough to get by," Spottedleaf noted. "That explains your accent, at least."

"Not the most pleasant thing to listen to, or so I've heard," Tailchaser mewed cheerfully. "But at least it's decipherable."

"Will you be staying in the area long? I'd love to know more about where you come from," Spottedleaf mewed.

"Rusty more-or-less said the same thing, albeit in not as many words," Tailchaser mewed thoughtfully. "Could always ask him too. I think he still remembers the lands out va'an – west, even though he left at a very young age to avoid a wave of sickness. Which then passed and he never came back, so…" He shrugged. "Much like his father, in that sense. Who was my grandson, who also had restless paws and decided to wander away from home to see what lay beyond the horizon. And judging by the fact I've got great-grandkits, it seems he found happiness, which is about all I can hope for with him."

Spottedleaf noted his pelt curiously. "Rusty's stripes aren't quite as pronounced as yours though."

"I've noticed," Tailchaser said with a sigh. "I'm rather disappointed by that, but such is the way, I suppose."

"Have you seen your grandson in your travels?" Featherwhisker asked, glancing at Spottedleaf before flicking back to Tailchaser. "Nobody seems to know if he's living or dead."

Tailchaser shrugged. "While I can't be sure, I don't _think_ he's dead yet. He's smart enough to stay out of trouble. Might have settled down somewhere and is living out the rest of his days quietly with a pretty fela by his side."

Featherwhisker's ears came up and he looked around as the field began to dissolve. "Seems like it's time for you to go." He gave Spottedleaf's forehead a lick and purred. "Thank you for coming all this way, and I hope the rest of Leaf-bare is as kind to you as it has been so far."

"Give my regards to Rusty if you see him," Tailchaser called as he faded from view.

Spottedleaf woke up beside the Moonstone, which was dark once again, and blinked as she felt the others wake.

"Any doom and gloom?" Mudfur called.

"Still quiet," came Barkface's soft mew.

"Just talked to some old faces," Littlecloud mewed, voice thick as he swallowed heavily.

"Saw my mentor and a passing spirit from the west," Spottedleaf mewed.

"West?" Mudfur mewed, getting to his paws. "I've heard rumors of cats that live past Highstones, but nothing about ones to the west. What were they like?"

"Like you or I, although with a slightly different way of speaking," Spottedleaf replied. "He called it _singing_."

"Ah yes, an older way of communicating," Barkface mewed. "Tallstar's learned a little of it from Rusty a few moons back, when Tallstar visited to talk to him about Jake." His tail whished through the air. "I can see why our ancestors chose a different method of speech."

Quiet purrs wafted through the cave and the medicine cats then returned to their homes.


	41. Chapter 41

Mudfur opened his eyes to see the starry hunting grounds of his ancestors stretch out before him and he let out a soft purring sigh.

"Good to know you're still here," he murmured warmly, flexing his paws against the soft grass and dirt. "Even if you're not telling us vague prophecies and weird signs."

"Oh come now, you and I both _know_ there's so much more to StarClan than _that_."

A delicate tortoiseshell molly with golden eyes padded into view, tail curled over her back. She tilted her head and let out a soft sneeze of amusement. "It's good to see you again."

Mudfur dipped his head politely. "I was expecting Brambleberry, to be honest."

The tortoiseshell rolled her eyes. "Oh of course you were. No one's _ever_ happy to see Dappled Pelt, _nooo_."

"Can't imagine why," Mudfur mewed, ears flattening. Dappled Pelt scowled at him, before shaking her head with a smile.

"The clans are worried by the lack of your involvement lately," Mudfur meowed, sitting down. He curled his tail over his paws and Dappled Pelt shrugged.

"You don't always need us telling you what to do." Her eyes glowed warmly. "The clans need to learn that they're capable of so much more on their own – without having StarClan telling them what to do. Make your own judgement calls, make friends with those outside of your borders instead of always fighting anyone who comes near them." Dappled Pelt tilted her head. "Four clans united are stronger than four clans divided, after all."

"Something tells me those bonds are going to be sorely tested in the coming moons. Leaf-bare always puts everyone on edge once the prey stops running," Mudfur mewed grimly.

"And what do you plan to do about it?"

Mudfur blinked. "Tell my clanmates not to eat so much and only catch what is necessary."

Dappled Pelt's tail twitched. "And after _that_ runs its course?"

"Ask the other clans for help if we need it and advise my clanmates to do the same?"

"If that's what works," Dappled Pelt mewed, fur rippling.

Mudfur scowled. "And there's the vagueness again. Surely you have _something_ useful for me?"

Dappled Pelt gazed at him. "As trite as it sounds, you already have everything you need. I don't need to tell you anything more about what you need to do." She got to her paws and stretched. "Give my regards to Crookedstar."

* * *

Littlecloud and Pebble Heart gazed out over StarClan's hunting grounds, fur rippling in the breeze.

"It's good to see my clan flourishing again after all the trials it has gone through these past moons," Pebble Heart mewed. He glanced at Littlecloud. "You know it's not our fault any that happened to you, right?"

"I wish I could believe that, but it's really hard to," Littlecloud mewed bitterly. "A lot of good cats died and that's not an easy burden to bear."

"What, you think you could've saved them?"

Littlecloud glared at the dark grey tabby, then looked away with a growl. "Maybe," he mewed, dropping his head. "Anything could've happened." He shook his pelt and gave his chest fur a few licks. "But that's in the past, and I'm more interested in the future." He gazed up at the sky thoughtfully for a moment before looking at Pebble Heart. "I don't suppose StarClan has seen anything?"

"No, we haven't," Pebble Heart meowed. "Everything's fine, and I'm well aware that scares some cats."

"Were any of Brokenstar's allies still around, I'd imagine they'd be itching for a conflict of some kind."

Pebble Heart's whiskers twitched. "You and your clanmates were quite thorough in your routing of them. Those that weren't killed have fled far beyond the territories and our view."

"So they could come back if they found allies."

"Would _you?_ After being trounced _twice?"_

"Depends on if their pride and nerve survived," Littlecloud murmured.

"Always the pessimist," Pebble Heart mewed, shaking his head. "Learn to live in the here and now like you say you do. What's done is done and what's to come will be whatever when it arrives. Until then, it's not your problem, and as such, not worth a first or second thought." He nudged the small tom. "Your mentor wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Where _is_ he? I can't imagine there's much need for a medicine cat's skills in Starclan."

Pebble Heart chuckled. "You're right. He's busy soaking up all the stories and knowledge he can, from whomever he can corner and badger into telling him things."

"I imagine he's relieved to no longer have to worry about his nose," Littlecloud mewed in amusement.

"Yes, much to StarClan's chagrin," Pebble Heart mewed cheerfully. "We're considering having cats keep whatever debilitating infirmities they had in life, if only so they don't bother the rest of us." He saw Littlecloud's aghast expression and bopped him on the head. "I am of course kidding. We're _dead_ , not evil."

Littlecloud rubbed his head ruefully. "Even now, there's gossip among the queens that evil cats' spirits still haunt StarClan."

"We destroy any that don't fade by themselves," Pebble Heart mewed coldly. "We learned our lesson the first time."

"First time?" Littlecloud mewed slowly, blinking in surprise.

"Ah, of course you wouldn't know," Pebble Heart mewed, blinking at him. "Long, long, long ago, so many moons that it's been lost to time, there lived groups of cats at some lake territories. And then there was a great battle where spirits of evil dead cats took over the bodies of the living and turned the clans against one another. The living cats survived, but at great cost. Many spirits were destroyed and lost forever, and what remained wasn't enough or worth it to stay there, so they left, eventually meeting up with tribe cats from the mountains and forming the clans we have now." He shrugged. "Or that's what's been passed down through the ages. Nobody's really sure _what_ happened, because it sounds all rather fantastical."

"I mean, couldn't you see what happens if you possess the body of a living cat to see if it's true?" Littlecloud asked. He then grimaced. "Although it really doesn't sound…right, does it?"

"No, it doesn't, and imagine if some random kit walked up to you and said "Littlecloud, it's me, your father, who died. I love you."

Littlecloud stared at Pebble Heart, who raised a brow.

"Please don't ever say that arrangement of words again," Littlecloud mewed. I'll stick with the living, thanks."

"Spoilsport," Pebble Heart mewed, sticking out his tongue.


	42. Chapter 42

Fireleap woke with a shiver to a world covered in white. The first snowfall of Leaf-bare had finally arrived, completely changing the look of the forest territories.

Spottedleaf looked over Fireleap's pitifully short pelt with a frown, before pressing her fluffier pelt against the flame-pelted molly sympathetically.

"You're going to need to keep active to stay warm," Spottedleaf mewed. "Might wanna talk to Redtail about joining a patrol."

"And to think, you have three moons of this every four seasons?" Fireleap grumbled, burying her face in Spottedleaf's warm fur, causing the tortoiseshell to chuckle.

"We make do," she mewed, before glancing over at where the herbs were stored back in the rear of the den. "At least we're prepared for the coming weeks."

Fireleap nodded, before reluctantly leaving Spottedleaf's embrace. "Guess I'd better get going then. See ya later." The ginger molly departed and Spottedleaf stretched her paws and limbs one at a time before getting ready for the day.

Fireleap found Redtail with Tigerclaw and Whitestorm and again found herself envious of the forest cats' fluffy winter pelts. Redtail sympathized with her plight and sent the three out on patrol towards the RiverClan and WindClan borders.

Redtail watched as Spottedleaf emerged from the medicine cat tunnel and padded over to meet her, exchanging an affectionate nuzzle with his sister. "How are you feeling?" he mewed. "Is the den warm enough? Fireleap looked quite miserable."

"Might wanna task some apprentices to dig up some bracken for all the dens," Spottedleaf mewed, looking around the camp, which was already reinforced well enough, but there was always room for more. "Better safe than sorry."

Redtail nodded, brushing his tail against Spottedleaf's pelt to flick snow off it. "Anything else you need help with?" he asked. Spottedleaf shook her head and padded off, while Redtail motioned to Thornpaw, Brightpaw, tasking them with fetching material to insulate the clan dens.

Fireleap trotted after Whitestorm and Tigerclaw as they made their way along ThunderClan's borders, stopping now and again to renew markers, check for prey, trespassers, and get the general feel of Leaf-bare.

"Feels like the snowfall came later this year," Whitestorm noted, sniffing after a mouse-trail.

"It did," Tigerclaw meowed, tailtip twitching as he peered over some piles of snow, nostrils flaring as he got a face-full of snow from a fleeing mouse, which he crushed under a paw. He flicked it towards Fireleap, who added it to a growing pile.

Whitestorm sighed, shaking out his pelt. "Hope that doesn't mean it takes longer for Newleaf to get here."

"May mean a brutal Leaf-bare." Tigerclaw flexed his paws, claws scoring deep furrows in the snow. "Here's hoping it goes well."

"It should," Fireleap mewed. "The clans working together should be able to get through anything."

Whitestorm nodded slowly. "Although sharing prey will probably be one of the larger hurdles going forward." He glanced northwest. "ShadowClan's probably going to feel it the hardest. There's not a lot of prey there this time of year."

Tigerclaw bit back a growl. "They've really been having it hard."

"They're strong," Fireleap mewed. "I just hope they know when to ask for help if they need it."

"They're clan cats," Tigerclaw meowed. "So it's going to take some doing." He flicked snow off his back with his tail and sniffed the ground. "We're done here. Let's move on."

* * *

Tallstar gazed out over the snow-covered moor, tail wrapped over his paws to keep them warm. His ears twitched as he heard paws flatten the snow behind him.

"Morningflower's kit's remaining strong," Barkface meowed as he came abreast of Tallstar. "I feared the worst with the abrupt snowfall." His ears went flat. "Although I don't want her to leave the nursery until the kit's strong enough to walk."

Tallstar nodded. "I'll leave her in your paws. And Gorsepaw's."

Barkface chuckled. "He's been glaring at and challenging anyone that comes near. I think they'll be fine."

The two cats shared a purr before Tallstar looked up at the cloud-covered sky. "But the threat of a hard Leaf-bare remains. How's the prey?"

"We have enough, for now, and if it's shared, we should be good for a few weeks."

Tallstar sighed, flexing his claws. "That leaves moons to get through though." His ears came up and he looked west. "Although…there's always Barley's farm if we need it."

"Will they share with us?" Barkface asked, tilting his head.

"Rusty told me they sometimes get food from the Twolegs that live there, which means they should be fine with sparing us the odd mouse," Tallstar mewed. He glanced towards the other territories. "And we can always ask if it gets dire."

"I'd hope we'd ask before it got dire," Barkface mewed sharply. "Pride doesn't fill bellies, and I'd gladly take a debt to another clan over having to bury clanmates."

Tallstar nodded, whiskers twitching in amusement. "And _that_ is why you're my medicine cat."

* * *

Oakfur watched his leader as she paced around the ShadowClan camp, fur spiked in agitation, tail lashing from side to side.

Russetstar grimaced, shaking snow from her paws and beckoned Oakfur to her side.

"I know we just sent out a hunting patrol, but do you think another will help?" she asked.

Oakfur hesitated, before shaking his head. "If we hunt too much, there won't be prey when we _really_ need it." His voice got softer. "We're not in danger yet." His whiskers twitched wryly. "We've had bleak Leaf-bares before." He glanced towards the camp entrance. "We'll be fine."

Russetstar pawed at her nose and glared up at the sky, before she caught herself, closed her eyes with a sigh, and let out a long slow breath.

"I want to blame someone, but I know in my heart that there's nobody at fault here, and that screaming at the sky won't help, but it'd certainly help me vent my frustration in a very cathartic manner."

Jaggedtooth, Cederpaw, Darkflower and Rowanpaw trotted into camp, jaws full of prey, and Russetstar felt her stomach relax. She padded over to them, carefully pacing herself and nodded at their catch. "Well done," she purred warmly, before letting her face harden slightly. "Thank you for your hard work and contribution to the clan."

Jaggedtooth nodded, before leading the returning patrol to the fresh-kill pile to drop off their catches. Jaggedtooth then came back, tailed by the two apprentices as Darkflower began to wash herself.

"Anything else the clan needs that I can help with?" the former rogue asked.

Russetstar glanced at the apprentices thoughtfully. "How did they perform in the snow?"

The two apprentices ducked their heads and gave their chest fur a few embarrassed licks as Jaggedtooth stifled a snort. "Not too well," he admitted sheepishly. "Although they had no way of knowing how deep the snow was at parts, so…"

Russetstar blinked at the tabby thoughtfully. "Then take them out and train them how to hunt in the snow. Don't stay out too long though," she added, forcing back a shiver of her own. "No one should be out in this cold for too long."

"Of course," Jaggedtooth mewed, before looking back at the apprentices. "Alright, let's go. Keep up, and you'll stay warmer." He looked at Russetstar. "Should we hunt as well?"

"Leave it for now," she replied. "We're set for the time being."

They departed and Russetstar sank back onto her haunches with a sigh, before jumping up, shaking herself free of snow. "Three more moons of this," she grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. "StarClan give me strength."

* * *

Silverstream watched Featherkit and Stormkit as they tumbled over the frozen ground of the RiverClan camp. Mosspelt sat beside her, a low purr rumbling in her throat.

"They're strong kits," Mosspelt noted with a nod. "They'll make fine warriors some day."

Silverstream's whiskers twitched as Featherkit pounced on her brother, battering him with her paws. Stormkit flipped, sending her flying, before he scrambled to his paws and ran over to make sure she was okay. Their giggling warmed Silverstream's heart and she wished Graystripe could see them. Stormkit bore an uncanny resemblance to him, while Featherkit was a pale tabby like herself, and she wondered if it was StarClan's providence that they were so similar.

Even though she couldn't feed them herself, they still called her mother and their love was at times overwhelming. They treated Mosspelt with the same respect as well. Silverstream wondered if they minded having no father, but they didn't seem to care. Which made sense, given their age. She wondered when they would ask and how she would answer them.

"Just tell them the truth," Mosspelt murmured, tapping Silverstream with her tail, who jumped in surprise.

"Was that out loud?" Silverstream mewed in surprise, before blinking at Mosspelt. "You're right." She gazed at the kits thoughtfully. "I wonder who their parents were and if they miss them."

"Of course they do," Mosspelt mewed sharply. "What parent _wouldn't_ be worried if their kits were taken from them and thrown in a river?"

Silverstream winced. "Yeah," she mewed, kneading the ground with her paws before giving them a shake. Mosspelt brushed her tail against the younger molly's side.

"Don't worry about that now," she mewed warmly. "Worry about how you're going to deal with them here and now, and deal with whatever comes if it does come. Your kits need you."

Silverstream gave the queen a grateful look and padded over to give her kits some motherly love and affection.


	43. Chapter 43

Leaf-bare's grip on the forest territories tightened, taking precious prey with it, and the clans were starting to feel the squeeze. Mostly of empty bellies, and there were a few tense standoffs on the borders over prey jumping from one to the other, with the prey usually going to the clan that desperately needed it.

Russetstar stared at the stringy squirrel the hunting patrol had brought back and sighed as she nibbled on it. Her face screwed up in disgust at the cold meat and she pushed the rest towards the apprentices, who took a few bites, mirroring her expression. She got to her paws and stretched from nose to tail, before padding off to organize training for her clan.

ThunderClan wasn't much better off. Most of the prey was buried under the snow and what wasn't was scrawny and barely worth the time and effort it took to catch. The clan made do, however loud their bellies growled, and their patrols were diligent in their duties.

WindClan was slightly better off, even with the biting cold that roared over the moor. They knew where rabbit burrows were and the occasional bird that landed in search of food usually became prey at the swift paws of the clan's hunters.

RiverClan, without access to the river and its fish, had it rough, but their tried and true hunting methods, coupled with forays at Sunningrocks, gave them enough to keep themselves going.

* * *

Mistyfoot and Silverstream padded across the frozen river, ears alert for any sounds of creaking or cracking ice, and once they were safely across, they relaxed slightly, shaking themselves to stay warm.

"The sooner we find something, the sooner the clan can eat and the less yowling I'll have to put up with from bellies and kits," Silverstream mewed, sniffing the ground. There were a few stale mouse trails and she sighed. "But it looks like we're not getting much."

Mistyfoot paused, ears flicking to and fro. "I can hear prey in the forest." She gazed at the trees and licked her lips. "Now if only the prey decided to come out here…"

"All you have to do is ask," a voice called, and the two mollies turned as a fluffy gray tom emerged from the undergrowth, a pair of mice in his jaws.

"Graystripe!" Silverstream mewed in surprise, before running over to nuzzle him with a purr. She pulled back and looked him over. "You've gotten thinner."

Graystripe shrugged. "That's just how it goes." He dropped the mice and rolled them towards her. "I was coming to bring this to RiverClan. We can spare this," he assured them as Silverstream and Mistyfoot exchanged looks.

Mistyfoot nodded, before taking the mice. She glanced at Silverstream, who flicked her tail.

"I'll be along," she mewed. "I'd like to catch up with Graystripe."

Mistyfoot's nose twitched and she went back over the river. The two cats watched her go before putting their heads together and purring.

"I miss you," Graystripe murmured. Silverstream gazed at him and smiled, touching her nose to his.

"So do I, but I've got some new faces to keep me company." She twitched her nose at Graystripe's bemused expression. "We rescued some kits and have been raising them, and I am their foster mother. Mosspelt's feeding them."

Graystripe's brows rose. "Congratulations," he purred warmly. "No doubt they take after you?"

"As luck would have it, the tom resembles you," Silverstream grinned. "His name is Stormkit, and his sister is Featherkit." Her mew turned thoughtful. "At least we _think_ they're siblings. Hard to tell without knowing where they came from."

Graystripe nodded. "They have a good home, and a great mother to look after them. Maybe once it warms up and they can get around on their own, we can arrange a meeting?"

"Of course," Silverstream murmured softly.

The two cats purred together as they snuggled close.

* * *

Fireleap pawed through Spottedleaf's store of herbs, picking out the useless ones from amidst the useable and dried ones.

Spottedleaf's brow furrowed as she watched the discard pile grow larger.

"This abrupt cold did a number on them," she mewed, tossing them into the undergrowth.

"Cobwebs are useless as well," Fireleap grumbled, throwing out a frozen bundle of them.

"That's not quite a concern, since there's alternatives that thrive even in winter," Spottedleaf assured her, before her amber eyes darkened with worry. "Just worried about white and greencough, which tend to crop up around this time of season and can easily cripple an entire clan if not treated."

Fireleap's pelt prickled. "What's the treatment?"

"Coltsfoot, or chickweed, although catmint's usually the preferred method."

"Ah," Fireleap mewed, nodding, before looking at where she'd planted the catmint. Which was covered in frost. "That…may be a problem."

"Mhm, although I think the patches at Twolegplace and the farm are better protected," Spottedleaf mewed.

"The ones at the houses are closer if we need it," Fireleap mewed, with a sly glance at Spottedleaf. "Although I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing Rusty again either."

"With a cat's life on the line, I'll take the houses," Spottedleaf mewed dryly. "I can visit him when things are safe. And warm." She fluffed out her pelt. "The dens should be warm enough from the apprentices' efforts. Problem now is prey, since hungry cats are more vulnerable to sickness."

"We're doing… _reasonably_ well on food. The cold helps it keep longer, even if it gets tougher to eat," Fireleap mewed. "And we can always hunt along the borders if there's no prey near to camp. The exercise will also help keep cats warm and that helps ward off coughs too, right?"

Spottedleaf nodded, purring warmly. "I've taught you well."

Fireleap ducked her head, ears heating. "I couldn't ask for a better teacher."

The two mollies touched noses before getting back to work.

* * *

Rusty poked his head out of the barn, wrinkled his nose at the cold, and pulled it back in.

"Doubt the clans like this weather," he mewed, flicking snow off his whiskers. Yellowfang cocked an ear at the howling wind outside and shook her head.

"This is the kind of weather that drives prey underground for a while," she remarked. "There's going to be tight bellies among the clans for the foreseeable future."

"Not around here," Barley grumbled. "The mice have been driven inside and basically have nowhere to go, so I keep practically tripping over them, and since I've already eaten, I'm not going to waste the time killing them."

"Oh, is that why there were mouse droppings in my nest this morning?" Rusty grumbled.

Barley stifled a snort and Yellowfang glanced at them both, before shaking her head. "At least we're warm here." She fluffed up her pelt and tail, before she began grooming herself. "The clans might be miserable, but this is hardly the worst cold they've had."

"Depends on which clan or cat you ask," Rusty mewed dryly. "The short-pelts probably treat every Leaf-bare as the worst, whereas the thick-pelts are a little more lenient with their grumblings." He looked around at the barn walls and ceiling. "Plus, ThunderClan and ShadowClan have trees to help break up the wind, whereas WindClan's out on the moor and…I'm not that sure about RiverClan, to be honest."

"It's cold there too, on account of the water freezing over," Barley meowed.

Rusty blinked at him. "Thank you kindly." His ears twitched at a creak of the barn shifting in the wind. "Maybe once this dies down I can take prey to the clans. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"Something tells me you're not going to be able to carry enough for every clan," Barley mewed.

"That's true. Probably start with ShadowClan, given how they've been treated the past few seasons," Rusty meowed, flexing his paws, stretching them out in front of him.

"What if WindClan stops you?" Yellowfang asked.

"I hope they understand. If not, I give them the prey and come back here for more." Rusty glanced at Barley. "There should be enough for that, right?"

Barley was staring off into the dark, listening to the scrabbling of mouse paws on the wooden boards. "I imagine so, yeah."

"Take care of yourself out there," Yellowfang mewed. "Mind the cold, and watch where you step."

"I will," Rusty mewed, as the winds continued to howl.


	44. Chapter 44

The four clans convened at FourTrees for the first Gathering of Leaf-bare.

Russetstar glanced at the other leaders, gauging them. All of them were lean, with Tallstar looking the most haggard, although his eyes were still bright, while Bluestar seemed the most content. Crookedstar held himself still, showing nothing.

She turned her eyes towards the cats below, who were milling around, murmuring softly to one another, huddling together for warmth. The medicine cats were gathered below the rock where the leaders were perched, heads together, while the apprentices watched the events with wide eyes and quiet whispers.

Bluestar eventually stepped forward, yowling the Gathering to order. Her tail twitched as she gazed out over the cats, before she spoke.

"I know it's cold, so I'll be brief. ThunderClan's been holding its own against this bitter start to the season, and one of ours has been gracious enough to give his share to RiverClan to help feed their kits."

She glanced at Crookedstar, who narrowed his eyes.

"We don't expect anything for this," Bluestar mewed gently. "All the clans need to work together to survive, and if we don't need something, better to give it to those that do."

Crookedstar nodded, dipping his head to the ThunderClan leader.

"RiverClan thanks you for your hospitality in these trying times. Prey is scarce, the cold is everywhere, and while the river is frozen, I must caution cats not to wander over it willy-nilly, even if there's tantalizing prey on the other side."

He stepped back and Tallstar spoke without moving.

"WindClan has been doing well in this harsh weather, although all we find is needed for our own ends, and we apologize if that makes us seem rather short-tempered when meeting at borders." He looked at Russetstar, who flicked her tail.

"It's nothing I hold animosity towards you for," she assured him, before sighing, looking down at her paws. "We… _have_ needed help due to a shortage of prey," she admitted. "But we've been getting food from the loners at the farm. We're hopeful that this gives the prey in our territory a chance to come back."

She looked at the other leaders. "We don't need anything from you. You've done more than we can ever hope to repay you for already." She tried to keep her voice level, but a hint of an edge leaked through regardless.

The other leaders exchanged looks before nodding politely.

"Then if that's everything, this Gathering is over." Bluestar nodded to the others leaders and gathered her cats around her before departing.

Crookedstar looked at Tallstar, who was gazing around at the four oaks. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Tallstar blinked, dropping his gaze to meet the RiverClan leader's eyes. "Of course," he mewed, before dropping to the clearing, calling his clan to him.

Russetstar watched him go before sighing out a chilly breath of her own. "To think, there's still two moons of this."

Crookedstar purred sympathetically. "And it's your first as leader. I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but it doesn't. But that doesn't matter, as long as your clan remains strong. You'll weather this, and many more to come. Don't lose faith."

Russetstar blinked at him gratefully before yowling for her clan.

Crookedstar jumped down and Leopardfur padded over to him. He glanced at her. "Is everyone ready to leave?"

Leopardfur nodded. "Silverstream's anxious to get back to her kits, and everyone else is ready to get out of the cold."

Crookedstar chuckled, flicking his ears. "I don't blame them. Let's return home."

* * *

Tigerclaw stalked along the border with WindClan, mouth open for any hint of prey. His ears twitched towards some rustling grass, but it was only the wind from the moor and he bit back a frustrated hiss.

The scent of rabbit suddenly flooded his mouth and he looked around slowly, eyes darting around for a sign of his quarry. He spotted the creature hopping along, nosing the ground, and he crouched low, licking his lips in anticipation as it got closer.

It stopped and lifted its head, nose twitching, before suddenly leaping away. Tigerclaw lunged after it, claws reaching for its pelt, but before he could connect, something crashed into him, sending him rolling on the ground.

Righting himself, Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes as he saw Mudclaw scrambling to his paws, glaring after the rabbit as it dashed away.

"What _fox-brained_ _**idio**_ -" he snarled, before spotting Tigerclaw and his jaw snapped shut with an audible click of teeth. Mudclaw took a deep breath, letting his fur lie flat along his spine as his ears came up and his tail lowered.

"That was _WindClan_ prey," he mewed warily.

Tigerclaw sniffed the air, and realized he'd crossed into WindClan territory at some point. He turned and crossed back over, before glancing back to see Mudclaw trailing along on his side of the border.

"My sincerest apologies," Tigerclaw meowed, dipping his head. "I should've realized it was a moor rabbit given its lean build."

Mudclaw snorted. "Forest rabbits are fat and slow, so you'd likely have no problem with them." He hesitated slightly. "But if it had crossed into your territory, I would have let you keep it. If you caught it."

"How generous of you."

The WindClan cat sighed, shaking his head. "The prey's getting scarce, and this will no doubt happen more often as Leaf-bare continues, so we really can't afford to bicker too much about who catches what where, at least at borders."

"If another clan cat is found deep within another clan's territory, it'd raise some very interesting questions, yes," Tigerclaw meowed dryly. "Granted, I know a fair few thick-headed warriors who probably wouldn't realize how far past the scent marker they've traveled until it's too late." He glanced out at the moor. "Like I almost did, just for prey."

"It was an honest mistake," Mudclaw pointed out. "No harm done, to either clan. Aside from going hungry." He stared at Tigerclaw thoughtfully. "I could probably spare a rabbit for your clan if you need it…?"

"We're fine, thank you," Tigerclaw meowed. "Most of the prey's been moving deeper into the forest anyway to get out of the cold at the fringe, so I wasn't expecting much anyway."

"Very well," Mudclaw mewed, dipping his head. "Good hunting."


	45. Chapter 45

Tailchaser padded across the starry skies, looking around the wide open fields that marked StarClan's hunting grounds.

"Magnificent, aren't they?"

Tailchaser jumped in surprise as a voice mewed beside him and he gazed up at the large tabby that had materialized from the mist. The tabby glanced at him, blinking warm amber eyes in greeting.

"They…they are, yes," Tailchaser mewed, licking his chest fur flat. The tabby looked away from him to peer across the land, before flicking his tail at Tailchaser.

"So what brings you to these lands? The Folk tend to keep to themselves these days."

"You've heard of the Blackcough outbreak, right?"

The tabby blinked in surprise. "Ah yes. That _did_ come from the west, didn't it?" He frowned. "But if it was going _away_ from your kind, surely that meant staying put was the best course of action?"

"Not necessarily." Tailchaser mewed. "We didn't know how far it would spread, and we were trying to keep ourselves alive, so we scattered to the four winds. My son was the only one that went west. Or the only one that survived and settled down." His mew turned thoughtful. "I haven't seen or heard of the Folk in this part of the world, so I wonder if he stopped passing down the traditions and adopted the local ones."

The tabby glanced at him, one ear twitching. "Jake was _your_ grandson, wasn't he? He's touched the lives of several of the clans, and his son has been doing the same." The tabby's mew turned amused. "He's got a lot of Firestar in him in that regard."

"So I've heard," Tailchaser chuckled. "Still, it's better to cooperate than be at odds. All for one and one for all, united we stand, divided we fall." He looked out over the fields, watching some StarClan cats hunt. "They told the clans that back when they first settled here, and they managed to follow their teachings then."

"And as time went on, that ideology faded and tensions began to rise again, not unlike what happened in my time." Tabby shook his head sadly. "Nobody knows what tomorrow will bring, so better to be prepared and have nothing happen, than for something to occur and be caught flat-pawed." His whiskers twitched. "Much like how medicine cats gather herbs before the first snow buries them."

Tailchaser tilted his head. "Do you miss the clans?"

The tabby was silent for a few moments before shrugging. "Of course. Any StarClan cat does, but we can watch and guide them." His lip curled slightly. "To a degree, depending on how well they listen."

"Rather hard to listen to vague statements with many interpretations," Tailchaser pointed out.

"And at the same time, you can give them a clear obvious one, and they'll still manage to think it's something else," the tabby snickered. "Everyone sees things differently, so I guess that's to be expected, but as long as they get to the right one in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter?"

Tailchaser nodded, and the two parted ways.

* * *

Russetstar woke to a growling belly and grimaced. She got to her paws and stretched her limbs, yawning as she did so. Giving herself a vigorous shake, she left her den and stopped to look around the ShadowClan camp.

The apprentices had managed to uncover a nest of squirrels and the clan was enjoying the bounty, and Oakfur had risen to the task admirably in rationing it so that it'd last as long as possible before it became crowfood.

Russetstar sighed, wishing the rest of Leaf-bare could be as generous, but the bite in the air warned her otherwise. Shaking out her pelt, she headed out to confer with her warriors.

A flash of ginger gave her pause and she blinked in surprise as Rusty trotted into camp, followed by a black and white tom. They were both carrying several pieces of prey and she met them by the fresh-kill pile.

The ginger tom dropped his prey and nodded to her. "Thought you could use some prey, but…" He glanced at the pile. "Seems like you have that under control."

Russetstar purred warmly. "We got lucky with some prey. Your generosity is still most welcome though."

The other tom dropped his prey and shook his head. "Thank you most kindly, because I am _not_ carrying that back to the farm."

"We could always give it to WindClan on the way home," Rusty mewed, flicking him with his tail. "You'll have to forgive Barley. He doesn't like the cold."

"No sane cat does," Barley noted dryly.

"I imagine clan cats _do_ come off as quite insane to loners like yourselves," Russetstar mewed.

Barley shrugged. "I've learned to stop questioning it." He glanced at Rusty. "Been getting a lot of practice in that regard."

Russetstar eyed the squirrels, mice, and even a rabbit among the prey the loners had brought. "Prey seems to be running well for you."

"Not a lot of hunting keeping the population down," Rusty meowed, waving his tail. "So it's there if we need it, and can share it as needed." His green eyes glinted. "But I'm glad you're getting along without it."

"We've been doing it longer than you've been alive, and many generations before that," Russetstar mewed proudly, puffing out her chest. "Whatever hardships the clans face, they overcome it."

"With plenty of grumbling along the way," Darkflower mewed as she stopped by to grab some prey.

Russetstar's ears went flat and the queen darted away with a giggle.

"You seem to be well-loved by your clan," Rusty mewed, watching the clan cats bustle around, going on patrol, sharing tongues, roughhousing, and resting in and around the various fixtures around the clearing.

"After Brokenstar, it's not hard to see why," Russetstar pointed out. "Nightstar as well," she added. "Although I don't know if he was what the clan truly needed to become prosperous again." She blinked sheepishly. "Not that I feel much better at times. It's an exhausting task."

"I'm just glad to see ShadowClan thriving after the past couple of moons," Rusty mewed, nodding. "Really wasn't fair to you, after going through so much turmoil to face more of it." His whiskers twitched. "Adversity is fine, but there's a limit anyone should ever put up with."

Russetstar chuckled. "That's a fair point, and one I shall keep in mind in the future. You're welcome to rest here if you'd like."

"Thank you," Barley meowed before Rusty could speak. The ginger rolled his eyes as the other loner shook out his paws. "Not all of us are up to walking across the territories on a daily basis."

Russetstar blinked in surprise. "You've been doing this daily?"

Rusty nodded. "It keeps the prey down on the farm, while letting the territories' prey have a chance to come out of hiding from hungry cats." His gaze swept around the camp again. "Besides, having a chance to rest certainly never hurt anyone."

Russetstar nodded. "Thank you, you're too kind."

"I can live with that," Rusty mewed with a grin. "Thank you for the hospitality."

* * *

Fireleap had Whitecough.

Spottedleaf gave her some coltsfoot to ease her breathing and set out towards Twolegplace to hunt for some lovage and bright-eye. She wondered if Twolegs bothered to keep their catmint protected during the winter months, but doubted it.

She poked her head out of the undergrowth and gazed at the Twoleg nests, each surrounded by a wooden fence. Slipping silently through the snow, the medicine cat sniffed the air for the scent of herbs. She wrinkled her nose at the cold, but she caught the familiar scent of catmint nonetheless.

Following the scent, she jumped up onto a fence and looked down into the yard, spying the leaves sticking out from the snow, and she was pleased to see they weren't yet frost-scorched.

"Hello there."

Spottedleaf twitched in surprise as a voice called out to her and she saw a plump black and white cat sitting at the entrance to the Twoleg nest, watching her.

"You're one of those forest cats, right?"

"I am, yes," Spottedleaf mewed.

"You're smaller than I expected."

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. "I imagine a lot of what you've heard about us is wrong, kittypet."

The kittypet frowned. "I have a name, you know. It's Smudge." He sounded quite proud of it.

"Congratulations. Unfortunately, I can't stay, as I have sick cats to tend to and I need some of your catmint."

The kittypet blinked and nodded. "Of course. Didn't mean to keep you from your duties. Ezra talks a lot about you when she stops by."

Spottedleaf stared at the kittypet for a moment. "Ah yes, you'd be a friend of hers, then? Not surprising, all things considered." She sniffed the catmint leaves, before plucking the healthiest of them. She nodded at Smudge and leaped back over the fence, vanishing into the forest.

Smudge watched her go before giving himself a shake and squeezed back into the warmth of his Twoleg nest.


	46. Chapter 46

Redtail watched Spottedleaf come out of the tunnel that led to the medicine cat clearing, and trotted over to her.

"How's Fireleap?" he asked, touching Spottedleaf's shoulder with his tail.

"Sleeping," Spottedleaf mewed, blinking as she focused on him. "She should be fine, thanks to the catmint."

Redtail took in her haggard appearance with a frown. "Seems like you should be resting as well. When's the last time you got a full night's rest?"

"Probably the last time you've been full," Spottedleaf replied, ears twitching irritably. She then sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry," she mewed, touching her nose to his shoulder. "Just…stressed."

"Pace yourself," Redtail meowed gently. "You don't have to do everything at once by yourself." He nudged her back towards her den. "Now go get some sleep."

Spottedleaf blinked at him and disappeared back through the ferns, and Redtail watched his clanmates as they brought in prey and rotated through patrols. Graystripe, Raventhroat, and Sandstorm left with Whitestorm as Tigerclaw, Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Darkstripe and Longtail returned. Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, and Thornpaw watched the warriors from the apprentice den, eyes glowing in the gloom.

Redtail trotted over to the Highrock. The lichen that usually covered the entrance to the leader's den had long since fallen off from the cold, although he knew that did little for the den's interior warmth.

"Bluestar?" Redtail called.

The leader poked her head out, ears flat against the cold as she squinted at him.

"What is it? If you're just here to tell me things in the clan are fine, you needn't bother. My eyes are working as well as ever."

Redtail's whiskers twitched. "Fair enough. Spottedleaf's assured me Fireleap should recover from her Whitecough, and that no one else in the clan has it."

"I would hope not, after everyone was given a dose of catmint," came the dry reply. Bluestar's gaze softened and she smiled slightly. "Give her my thanks."

"She's getting some well-earned rest, but I'll pass the message along when I can."

Bluestar watched Redtail leave and ducked back into her den, sinking into a crouch as she sighed. She wrapped her tail around herself and closed her eyes, purring contentedly. Her clan would survive, and that was all she needed.

* * *

Rusty was starting to loathe ice with a passion. On the farm, it was easy enough to avoid, but in RiverClan territory, it felt like every other step was onto another sheet of ice.

"It gets easier once you get used to it," Silverstream mewed as she supported him across another patch. Her steps were far more sure than Rusty's as they crossed the slippery surface.

Rusty shook his paws to get some feeling back into them and let out a grateful purr. "I'll take your word for it," he replied, breath clouding in front of him.

"Thanks for the prey, and sorry for making you come all the way out here."

"You're welcome, and I think a few slips are worth it to make sure a clan survives," Rusty mewed, flexing his paws to get the blood flowing again.

Silverstream chuckled, ears twitching as they went through some ferns, dislodging the snow clinging to them. "That's true. At least the kits find it more amusing, and it helps them with their coordination."

"They're growing quickly."

"They have to. Everyone does, really, when you think about it," Silverstream mewed thoughtfully. "Otherwise we'd never survive."

"It keeps coming back to that, doesn't it?" Rusty shook his head, shaking snow from his ears. "Always a struggle, but always worth it when you get through it, and you're stronger because of it. Usually, anyway."

"As long as you're willing to accept it."

Rusty glanced at Silverstream for a moment before looking away, whiskers twitching in amusement. "I can see why Graystripe is fond of you. You complement him quite nicely."

Silverstream blinked before snorting softly. "Yeah, he tries his best. Doesn't always succeed, mind, but what matters is that he gives it his all. For better or worse."

"And in a way, it's thanks to you two that RiverClan and ThunderClan are on friendlier terms," Rusty pointed out. "Were it not for your relationship, the clans would likely still be bickering over Sunningrocks."

"Which lead to the other clans giving it a try," Silverstream mewed wryly. She shook her head. "Amazing what a little camaraderie can do to make everyone's lives easier." She blinked at him. She then got a thoughtful look on her face as her tailtip twitched. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Rusty stopped and turned to her, ears perking up. "You may."

"Is there a molly in the clans you're interested in?"

Rusty blinked slowly before purring softly. "There is," he mewed, nose twitching.

Silverstream nodded. "I thought so. I won't ask who, as that's none of my business, and I wish both of you the best."

"I'll let her know you're thinking of her next time I see her," Rusty mewed in amusement.

Silverstream nodded. "It's always fun watching toms pine after someone. Oakheart tends to get distracted and keeps looking over the river whenever he patrols there."

"You think he's with someone in ThunderClan?" Rusty mewed.

"Ever since he came back with Mistyfoot and Stonefur, yes. Graypool was their foster mother back in the day."

Rusty tilted his head. "Interesting. They serve their clan well, and RiverClan is lucky to have them. I imagine Stonefur's death hit the clan hard."

"Yeah," Silverstream mewed softly. "Mistyfoot has been a stalwart deputy ever since."

Rusty dipped his head. "She'll serve the clan well."

Silverstream shook out her pelt and nodded, before glancing back towards the heart of her territory. "Thank you for the prey, Rusty. Have a safe trip back."

"I'll try my best," Rusty mewed, wrinkling his nose. "Thanks for keeping me out of trouble."

Silverstream snickered, whiskers twitching. "Always happy to help. Good luck with your mate."

Rusty paused at that, gazing off wistfully before dipping his head to the RiverClan warrior and vanished into the chilly air.


	47. Chapter 47

Tailchaser sat on the outskirts of StarClan's hunting grounds, staring out into the starless mists beyond it.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?"

Tailchaser glanced at the looming tabby beside him for a moment before shrugging.

"Not particularly." His ears twitched. "Although from what I've gathered, it's mostly cats that don't believe in StarClan, or have been banished from it, or have lost their way and stumble blindly through the dark."

It was the tabby's turn to stare at Tailchaser, who briefly met his gaze before looking away.

"I ran into some of them on my way here," he mewed softly. "It was…not a pleasant experience."

The tabby nodded. "I went through similar hurdles on my way here as well, although the path from the lake's hunting grounds is a little more illuminated than others."

Tailchaser frowned. "Because of the clans that lived at the lake being related to the clans of the forest, despite the time between them being immeasurable and ancestries being impossible to trace back there?"

The tabby's fur rippled and he tapped his tailtip on the ground. "I think it's less related and more history repeating itself, although the script has changed. There's a lot here that's familiar to me, yet I can't for sure say I've been here before."

"I suppose if you travel far enough and enough time has passed, you're bound to see something similar, or perhaps…" Tailchaser's voice trailed off as he tried to organize his thoughts. "Perhaps it seems similar because you _want_ it to be? You're scared of change and look for things that remind you of what used to be, and take comfort from that?"

The tabby pressed his lips together and frowned. "…There's some truth in your words, although I am not sure if they relate to me and what I have seen. As far as I know, this series of events is completely new." He laughed bitterly. "I can see why StarClan prefers a non-interference approach to helping the clans. Could you imagine watching and living the same events on repeat forever, guiding things in a direction you're comfortable with and not letting _anything_ change?" He shuddered. "No, that's not what the clans need. They need guidance, but guidance that helps and encourages them to grow. To be better. To not repeat mistakes of the past. Real or imagined."

"The clans have good leaders," Tailchaser mewed. "Even though Bluestar's young and Russetstar's inexperienced with what's expected of her, they've led their clans with the same dedication that Crookedstar and Tallstar have."

"It's-" The tabby suddenly flicked his ears forward, and he got to his paws. "Someone's coming."

Tailchaser twitched at the swift change in the tabby's demeanor and peered out into the gloom, and soon could make out a shape slowly getting larger. He admired the tabby's skill in sensing it from so far away and waited, tail waving to and fro curiously.

Soon, the shape of a cat could be made out, and as it neared, a ginger pelt faded into view, and the cat came to a stop in front of the duo and blinked its green eyes at them politely.

"It's nice to see light again," the cat mewed, his voice causing the two cats to relax as well.

"Well met," Tailchaser mewed. "Has your hunting been well?"

The ginger wrinkled his nose. "Not really, given the cold, but I've made do so far."

The tabby's nostrils flared. "You smell like a kittypet." His tone wasn't accusatory, but his eyes narrowed.

The ginger glanced at him for a moment, then flicked his ears dismissively. " _Kittypet_ ," he mewed wistfully. "Now _there's_ a name I haven't heard in a _long_ time. So this is StarClan territory?"

"Yes," the tabby mewed, before tilting his head. "I'm sorry, you are…?"

"My name's Jake."

Tailchaser blinked in surprise. "My, you've grown a fair bit since I last saw you. It's me, Tailchaser."

Jake chuckled, nodding his head. "It'd be hard to forget you, grandfather." He glanced at the tabby curiously, before shaking his head. "I don't think we've met?"

"No, we haven't," the tabby mewed. "It's nice to meet you nonetheless."

"He's forgotten or cast his name aside," Tailchaser mewed. "Makes it rather interesting to talk to him as a result."

"Given how easy it is to not use names among those you're familiar with, I suspect it hasn't done much to cause issue. You two seem to get along well enough," Jake noted.

The tabby's fur rippled and Tailchaser shrugged.

"Where did you come from?" the tabby asked.

"From the north and west," Jake mewed, then tilted his head. "Why, is that your territory?"

"In a manner of speaking," the tabby replied. "Did you see a lake, or any cats on your journey?"

Jake frowned, thinking. "Not directly," he mewed slowly. "But I did hear a lot of stories about a massive quake that cracked the ground open and completely reshaped the local area, but it seems to have happened several moons ago."

The tabby blinked at that and sighed, shaking his head. "I've heard of things like that over the years. Thankfully never experienced it myself." He ducked his head. "Or at least I don't remember it all that well." He looked at Tailchaser, who was regarding his grandson curiously before leaning towards him.

"You don't _smell_ dead," Tailchaser mewed, wrinkling his nose. "And it's rare to see living cats in StarClan on a regular basis. Usually it's just leaders, medicine cats, or the occasional apprentice or warrior who has a particularly strong sense for that kind of thing. So you just wander around in your dreams, or what?"

Jake chuckled. "I usually find a place to sleep, then see if I can find a way forward up here." His shook out his pelt. "Not that easy or useful, I'm afraid, and I still wind up winging it most of the time." He looked aroud, whiskers twitching. "But this is familiar, which is always great to see. How have things been here?"

"Rather well, from what I've heard. Mostly quiet, with the odd rogue wandering by and causing trouble," Tailchaser mewed.

Jake grimaced. "Ah, that's never good. Always preferred it nice and quiet. Made it easier to appreciate everything that's going on."

"Will you be making yourself known to the clans? Should we warn them?" the tabby asked, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Jake paused at that and licked his lips. "I…don't know yet. It's been a while since I've been here, and while I'm curious, I'm also rather apprehensive. Left a lot of good memories here, but plenty of bad ones as well." He shrugged. "Whatever happens, happens."


	48. Chapter 48

Mistyfoot and Silverstream crouched low among the reeds, watching a few birds peck ineffectually at the frozen ground in search of food.

The two cats slowly went in opposite directions, putting the birds between them, and then Mistyfoot sprang, startling the birds into flight away from her, and straight into Silverstream's waiting claws. The silver-furred tabby managed to smack two of the birds out of the air amidst the flock, and grabbed a third's wing with her teeth. By that point Mistyfoot had joined her and finished the kills.

"Nicely done," Silverstream purred, pulling feathers from her claws before spitting them out of her mouth.

"And to you as well," Mistyfoot replied, watching the remaining birds vanish over the treetops, tail twitching. She then gathered up two of the birds, and the two returned to camp, bringing their catch to the clan's fresh-kill pile.

Featherkit and Stormkit came rushing over, pelts fluffed against the cold as they pounced on their foster mother, purring and welcoming her back.

Featherkit pulled back and wrinkled her nose, eyes crossed to stare at the feather that had appeared there. Sneezing it away, she blinked at Silverstream. "When do _my_ feathers come in?"

Silverstream blinked as Mistyfoot smothered a laugh, and Stormkit rolled his eyes. "She's been hunting, mousebrain."

"Stormkit," Silverstream chided gently. "There's no need for that. It's a harmless question, and I guess I didn't get all the feathers off before coming home."

Featherkit looked rather disappointed, but swiftly lost interest after Silverstream started grooming her and Stormkit trotted off. Mistyfoot watched him go and twitched her whiskers. The kit put up a strong front, but he was fiercely protective of his sister and was eager to apply that same zeal towards the clan.

"They're growing up quickly." She looked back at Silverstream, who was nuzzling Featherkit. "But then again, aren't we all?" she added, more to herself, before heading out again.

* * *

Russetstar walked along the north edge of ShadowClan territory. It wasn't one patrols often covered, given its nearness to Carrionplace and unknown territory, but sometimes dogs, foxes, and other cats strayed across it.

Russetstar sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose. Even in Leaf-Bare an acrid smell hung in the air, and she was about to complete her patrol and return home when fresh cat-scent wafted across her. She stopped, ears coming up and turning as she looked around. Tasting the air, she determined the direction of the smell and started moving slowly towards it.

Before she got more than a few paces, however, a ginger cat abruptly came into view. The tom blinked in surprise and took a step back as Russetstar's hackles lifted, and she bared her teeth at the intruder. Yet even as she did so, a nagging sense of familiarity tugged at her.

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

"My name's Jake," the tom replied, flicking his tail in greeting, green eyes seeming to glitter. "You must be one of the clan cats that live around here."

Russetstar narrowed her eyes. The cat's name seemed familiar and she dimly recalled a story told among the clan elders at Gatherings about a tom that had had dealings with the clans long ago. But surely the cat standing before her wasn't the same one?

Brushing the thoughts aside, Russetstar nodded at him. "I am Russetstar, leader of ShadowClan. What business do you have here?"

Jake shrugged. "No business, just passing through some old haunts. Is Tallstar still around?"

Russetstar blinked at the wistful tone in the cat's mew and wondered what their history was. "He is," she mewed. "Although you're too far east for WindClan."

"So that'd be on the other side of your territory," Jake mewed, looking past her for a moment before meeting her gaze. "And obviously you aren't going to let me cross your territory to get there."

"No, I'm not," she mewed levelly. "You'll have to go further north and then west, around Carrionplace."

Jake grimaced. "And risk getting attacked by whatever calls that place home in this cold. Not the most appealing idea, but territory and borders are important, and you wouldn't want to look weak to the other clans by just letting strangers waltz through."

"You'll be leaving here with scratches if you keep that attitude up," Russetstar idly noted, flexing her claws.

Jake took another step back, whiskers twitching. "Fair enough. I shall take my leave of your generous hospitality, and wish you the best of luck in this weather." He looked over his shoulder at a sky thick with dark clouds. "There's probably going to be snowfall tonight."

"Thank you for your concern, but we're used to it."

Jake simply nodded and turned north before padding off, tail held high. Russetstar watched him before shaking her head with a snort and resumed her patrol.

* * *

Gray Wing watched the tabby as he hunted. He was a powerful hunter, fast on his paws, lightning-quick despite his size, and easily able to disappear amidst the grass with his striped fur, its few white patches blending into the starry mists.

"You've been watching him for a while now," came an amused mew from behind Gray Wing, and he turned to see Turtle Tail padding toward him. "Should I be jealous?"

"Why would you be jealous?" Gray Wing asked, causing the tortoiseshell to snort and roll her eyes. He nudged him with her head affectionately and the two purred warmly together.

"It's just curious to see someone new after so long," Gray Wing mewed. "I've heard stories about the ancient lake territories, but I'd thought all the cats from there had faded long ago."

"I wonder what it's like, to be forgotten completely," Turtle Tail murmured. "Is it like dying again?"

Gray Wing glanced at her, but couldn't think of anything to say, so he looked away, fur rippling. They watched a few familiar cats pad by – Jagged Peak and Holly, Tall Shadow, Wind Runner, and a yellow-eyed ginger Gray Wing recognized as a newer addition to StarClan.

"Sunfall's gotten used to StarClan quite well, don't you think?" Turtle Tail asked, following his gaze.

"Not surprising, given how often leaders speak with them throughout their lives," Gray Wing pointed out. "There's nothing to really fear in death, knowing this awaits."

"I can think of a few things to fear," Turtle Tail mewed, raising her brows. "What with not being able to have kits born in StarClan."

"I… Well that's…" Gray Wing spluttered. Turtle Tail giggled and nuzzled him warmly.

"Come on, I can hear Half Moon telling the old stories again, and I always love hearing them."

She bounded off and Gray Wing cast a glance back at the tabby, who was now carefully plucking the feathers off a bird he'd caught. The tabby flicked his ears in Gray Wing's direction, but didn't look away from his task.

Gray Wing's whiskers twitched in amusement before he followed after his mate.

* * *

The tabby watched the gray cat leave out of the corner of his eye, and then frowned as he resumed his task.

"Not a fan of feathers in your teeth?" mewed a voice, startling him. He looked up to see Tailchaser poking his head out of a patch of ferns.

"Not particularly," the tabby replied. "They're also rather dry."

"Then you might want to try waterfowl," Tailchaser mewed.

"Too oily," the tabby snorted. "I hate birds."

"He said, while catching one," Tailchaser mewed dryly. The tabby shot him a barbless glare before chuckling.

"Fair enough," he meowed, batting the bird towards the pale ginger tom, who caught it under a paw.

"Have you considered giving yourself a name, at least so we know what to refer to you as rather than just "the tabby from the lake territories"?" Tailchaser asked.

"Can't say I've given it any thought. Why, do you have a suggestion?"

"Something with bramble, probably, given the state of your fur."

The tabby glanced at his disheveled pelt. "In my defense, I was hunting."

Tailchaser snickered. "True. You do tend to be rather meticulous with it otherwise." He flicked his tail thoughtfully, before continuing. "How does Bramblefrost sound? The white in your pelt brings to mind patches of snow once the weather starts getting colder."

"Bramblefrost," the tabby repeated. He blinked. "Although I could've sworn that one of Tigerclaw's kits is currently named Bramble-something?"

"Something tells me cats here won't mistake you for him, if that's what you're worried about," Tailchaser mewed dryly. "Besides, there's already no fewer than four Robinwings in StarClan already."

"I don't know whether to be impressed or concerned about that," Bramblefrost meowed, getting to his paws. He stretched, flexing his claws and gave himself a shake. "Well I guess I should start telling cats I have a name now."

"Shall I take the left half of StarClan so you don't have as much work?" Tailchaser asked teasingly, before dodging Bramblefrost's retaliatory swipe.


	49. Chapter 49

Tallstar sniffed the frozen boughs of a bush and frowned. The scent of fox – while stale – was still strong enough to make him worry. If there was a fox around, that meant competition over prey, and a starving fox in Leaf-bare was nothing to sneeze at.

He sighed, making a mental note to double patrols, before he paused, sniffing the air again.

Beneath the fox-scent, there was another scent, one he hadn't tasted in a _long_ time.

"It _is_ you!"

Tallstar yelped at the sudden mew, leaping backwards from the bush, tumbling head-over-paws into a snowdrift.

A pair of startled green eyes blinked in alarm and a ginger cat slid out from under the snow-covered bush, causing a flurry of flakes from his passing. He shook the snow off himself before running over to the stunned leader.

"Sorry! _Sorry!_ Didn't mean to startle you like that."

He brushed the snow off the WindClan leader who stared at him, blinked hard at him, then walloped him over the ears with a paw.

"Jake, you _complete_ and utterly _mouse-brained_ idiot-!" Tallstar stopped to catch his breath, before he pulled back his paw to strike him again. He stared at the ginger tom for a moment, then dropped the paw. "It really _is_ you, isn't it?"

Jake grinned at him, tail waving happily. "Sorry I haven't been around. I was out seeing the world." His grin faded as he took in the tom's appearance. "You haven't been eating."

"Not a lot of prey at the moment, but… Where have you been? Where did you come from? What's new with you? How are things?" Tallstar looked him over as well, frowning. "And _you_ seem to be quite well-fed. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet I see."

"Food is food, no matter where you get it from," Jake mewed cheerfully, tail twitching in amusement behind him. "Can I nuzzle you now, or do you want to hit me again?"

"I want to _strangle_ you for scaring a season out of me," Tallstar growled, before snorting, letting his fur relax. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Gotten older. Joints don't move like they used to. A few gray whiskers. The usual," Jake mewed, still grinning.

"And hedgehogs fly," Tallstar mewed dryly, flicking a paw at him. "It hasn't been _that_ long."

The two toms touched noses, purring. Tallstar then pulled back and gazed at the kittypet curiously. "So what brings you back to the clans?"

"Mostly homesickness," Jake replied, eyes sweeping over the moors. "A little too open out here for my liking through. You WindClan cats are crazy for staying out here without something to keep the wind off you, especially in this season."

"You get used to it," Tallstar mewed with a purr. "Besides, our camp is mostly out of the wind, and our dens are well-insulated."

Jake gazed at him, whiskers twitching in amusement. "Always impresses me how the clans make do out in the wild."

Tallstar tilted his head. "Yet you're the one who went off into the wilds. How did you survive? Where did you go?"

Jake nodded towards Highstones. "Past there, mostly northwest. Lovely countryside. Lotta roads, though they eventually give way to forests and human dwellings again."

Tallstar frowned. "Doesn't sound particularly pleasant, all things considered. Did you meet any other cats?"

"A few kittypets. Some rogues, loners… Nothing like the clans though, which was a bit of a shame," Jake mewed. "Found a lakebed that had been cracked open by what I'm guessing was a massive quake at some point, although it didn't seem recent. Likely could've made a good place to live had it been intact and filled with water."

"Fascinating," Tallstar mewed. "Almost makes me wish I'd gone with you back then."

Jake smiled slightly. "My nights would've been a lot more comfortable with your company if you had."

Tallstar arched an eyebrow. "Given that I've met your son, something tells me you had a fair few enjoyable evenings without my company."

The ginger-furred tom shrugged. "Not surprising, really. I met a lot of felas out and about." He then frowned. "Met him? Where?"

"There's a barn on the far side of our territory, near Highstones," Tallstar mewed. "His name's Rusty, and he looks just like you." The leader's eyes gleamed. "There's also a molly named Fireleap who lives in ThunderClan who's also got your colors."

Jake blinked in surprise. "Can't say I remember a molly from ThunderClan."

"She was a kittypet like yourself, who then joined the clan when they invited her in."

Jake nodded slowly. "I… _think_ I remember a molly named Nutmeg I spent some time with…that'd be a little over a year ago at this point though…"

"Which is the age Fireleap is," Tallstar mewed dryly.

Jake shook his head slowly. "Even if I am her father, she'd probably not care that much about me."

Tallstar grimaced. "Not that uncommon, actually. There's a fair few cats in the clans with mixed parentage whose parents keep it a secret because there'd be less trouble between the clans that way." His lips twitched slightly. "Although sometimes it's easy to tell who the parents are by fur and eye color."

"Hence why Fireleap might be one of mine," Jake mused thoughtfully. "Well, if she is, I hope she's happy. If not, I'd wish the same anyway."

Tallstar fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You _really_ can't find it in yourself to hate anyone, can you?"

"I hate a _great_ many things," Jake mewed defensively. "Just…most of which aren't cats. I find life's a lot easier when you can get along with others. Don't you?"

"It's taken a while," Tallstar admitted. "But I'd like to think I'm capable of that mindset. Maybe not quite naïve as yours though."

"Better than always being at odds with everything around you," Jake mewed with a sigh, before yawning. "Sorry, been walking for hours. Was hoping to find a yard or something to spend the night in."

"Might be easier to just stay with WindClan until you're ready to move on, or find something else to do," Tallstar mewed.

Jake frowned. "But I can't hunt or fight like you do, and your clan is probably already at its limit with this weather, _and_ there's a storm coming. I'm not sure if you can spare the room, to be honest."

Tallstar gazed past him at the black clouds in the sky to the east and nodded. "That's…likely true." He brightened. "Then you could probably stay at the farm with the loners. Where Rusty is. I'm sure they have room, and more prey than they know what to do with, amusingly enough." He saw Jae fidget uncomfortably. "There's no harm in at least introducing yourself," Tallstar mewed gently. "The first step is always the hardest."

Jake sighed heavily. "You're right. Just make sure you come and visit me if the weather permits it."

"I will hold you to that same promise," Tallstar purred. "I don't want you to leave without saying goodbye, at least."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jake murmured, giving him a nuzzle. "You definitely deserve that much, at least."

"Come on, I'll walk you over and help with the awkward introductions too," Tallstar mewed, shaking life back into his paws. "Besides, I think we could both do with some warm exercise in this cold."

The two toms trotted off together, tails intertwined.


	50. Chapter 50

Spottedleaf and Rusty watched as the first flakes of snow began to fall from the darkened sky.

"I should probably get going before this gets worse," Spottedleaf mewed. She gave Rusty's cheek a lick. "Thanks for the food and herbs."

Rusty nodded, purring warmly. "Hurry back, and give my regards to your clan."

The medicine cat nodded and picked up the mice and herbs in her jaws, then trotted briskly out of the barn.

Rusty watched her go, before padding back deeper into the interior. He paused at a yowl from outside, and he recognized Tallstar's mew. Turning, he watched the leader slip inside, followed shortly by a ginger-furred tom.

The loner blinked in surprise when he met the other tom's green gaze, and they stared at each other for a few moments, before the other tom spoke.

"You must be Rusty."

"And you must be Jake," Rusty mewed, finding his voice. "Nice to finally meet you."

Jake winced. "I did leave you and Quince alone with the Folk all that time ago, didn't I?" He sighed. "Likely too late for apologies, but I offer them all the same."

"It's in the past, and Quince raised me well," Rusty mewed, flicking his tail dismissively. He then shifted his focus to Tallstar. "Nice to see you as well. How fares WindClan?"

"Surviving," Tallstar mewed. "Sorry for dropping by without warning. This was the first place that came to mind when I offered Jake somewhere to stay during his visit."

Rusty's whiskers twitched and he glanced at Jake. "We have room, and plenty of mice to spare. I suspect you'll be hanging around until Newleaf?"

"Not sure yet," Jake replied with a shrug. "But I'll do what I can to help out around here. I'd hate to just sit around and do nothing."

Rusty chuckled ducking his head. "We don't really do much here ourselves, especially in this season, but it'll be nice to catch up on where you've been and what you've been up to."

"And I'll happily share my stories with you," Jake mewed, before his stomach grumbled loudly. Rusty arched a brow as the kittypet grinned sheepishly.

"I'll catch you something," Rusty mewed, tasting the air for mice. He glanced at Tallstar. "Do you want anything?"

The WindClan leader shook his head. "I'll be heading back before the weather gets worse. I'm not sure if we'll be able to hold a Gathering if the weather gets any worse. Have a good evening."

He left, and Rusty flicked his tail at Jake. "Make yourself comfortable. This shouldn't take long." He turned, and nearly bumped into Barley, who was carrying two mice. He dropped them at Rusty's paws and shook his head, whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Saw them coming from upstairs and did some hunting. You're welcome."

Rusty flicked his ears in embarrassment. "What would I do without you?"

"Starve, most likely," Barley mewed dryly. He looked at Jake and nodded in greeting. "Nice to meet you. Barley. I've heard a lot about you over the moons from the cats that stop by here."

Jake blinked in surprise. "Oh really? Wasn't aware I was that popular, or well-known in these parts."

"You underestimate the influence you had on the lives you've touched," Rusty mewed.

Jake glanced at where Tallstar had vanished out into the snow. "…That's fair," he murmured, before looking at the mouse Rusty tossed to him, then at the two loners. "Sorry for the intrusion, and I hope I won't be a bother."

"We already have _one_ old cantankerous cat. What's one more?" Barley mewed with a sigh.

Jake stared at him and Barley flicked his tail towards the back of the barn. "We took in a clan cat a while ago after she was cast out of her clan, and she's decided to stay here."

The kittypet nodded, before tucking into his mouse.

Barley watched the kittypet eat, before glancing at Rusty, then back at Jake. "You two really are alike, visually."

"Quince was…gray, I think," Rusty meowed, examining his paws. "She went east with several others once the sickness hit and I haven't seen her since."

"You didn't stay with her?" Barley asked in surprise.

Rusty nodded. "Everyone split up, mostly because they were nervous about staying in one group and possibly catching or spreading it among themselves."

"So they split up, potentially opening up the risk of spreading it over a wider area." Barley's ears flicked back. "Interesting mindset you cats have."

"They were scared," Rusty pointed out. "Nobody does smart things when they're terrified and just want to get as far away from the problem as possible."

Barley looked at him for a few moments before looking away. "Yeah," he murmured, eyes distant. He gave himself a shake and blew out his cheeks. "Well, if that's all, I'll be getting some rest."

Rusty nodded, watching the black and white loner vanish up into the second story of the barn, before turning his attention back to Jake, who had finished his mouse and was licking his lips.

Jake flicked his tail in the direction Tallstar had left. "What did he mean by a "Gathering"?"

"It's a time when the clans gather at the four oak nearby and discuss goings-on in their territories," Rusty mewed.

"Have you ever been to one?"

Rusty shook his head. "It's clan-only."

Jake pouted. "That's a shame. Seems like it'd be a great opportunity to get to know more about them."

Rusty snorted softly. "I get plenty of gossip whenever a clan cat stops by, so I don't feel like I'm missing much."

Jake's eyes brightened. "Really? What're the different clans like? I didn't really get to interact much with them back in the day, even though what I did hear fascinated me."

"They're all good hunters, although in slightly different ways due to their territory's terrain. RiverClan hunts fish, ThunderClan's mostly woodland creatures, WindClan's rabbits, and ShadowClan's essentially whatever moves."

"Sounds like ShadowClan doesn't have it that easy," Jake noted.

Rusty's whiskers twitched and he glanced towards Yellowfang's den. "They're stubborn, for better or for worse, although it's up to you whether that's a good thing or not."

"Being stubborn is good," Jake mewed. "To an extent, at least," he added thoughtfully. "I'm sure they're good cats regardless."

"Not all of them," Rusty sighed. "But the ones that are, are worth having around."

Jake nodded. "That's a relief." He gazed at Rusty for a few moments. "You seem to like the clans well enough, and you get along with the cats here. So why spend time alone out here, when you could be around so many others?"

Rusty gazed around the barn, eyes flicking from one area to the next. "I like it out here." He flicked his tail from side to side. "I have food, water, shelter, safety, all without the trappings of a kittypet, yet none of the rigidity of clan life. No borders, no hostilities with others… Just… Freedom." He looked at Jake. "Does that make sense?"

Jake snorted. "Not in the slightest, but if that's your stance on things, I see no reason to disagree." His nose twitched. "Although, I think I understand where you're coming from, from a different point of view." He looked away. "I left you and your mother because I couldn't sit still. I wanted to see what was out there, elsewhere. So I left, and explored, and found so many wonderful new things to experience, and I don't regret any of it."

"We do what we can, with what we have, as well as our abilities allow," Rusty mewed. "Because that's how we chose to live our lives."

"Now _that_ , I can understand," Jake mewed, before biting back a yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to sleep."

"There should be some loose hay you can pull together into a nest on the second floor," Rusty mewed, nodding towards some stacked boxes. "You can reach it by climbing those."

"Thank you," Jake mewed, padding towards them. He stopped and glanced back at the ginger loner, who had picked up the remains of the mice and vanished with them. Jake chuckled to himself and headed upstairs.


	51. Chapter 51

The night of the Gathering brought with it clear skies, and the moon shone bright over the forest. The clan cats gathered below the Greatrock and the Tallstar stepped forward to speak first.

"There's been a vixen scented along our north border, but no sight of her or her kits." He glanced at Russetstar. "Given the prey scarcity, we think she may have gone towards ShadowClan territory."

Russetstar frowned. "There's been no fox-scent in our territory, but we'll keep an eye out for it nonetheless. Thank you." She looked at Bluestar and Crookedstar, who exchanged glances, with Bluestar motioning for Crookedstar to speak.

"The river remains frozen at its edges, but towards the center, it's not, and we once again warn cats from wandering out onto it." Crookedstar raised a brow. "No matter how much you might wish to see someone on the other side."

There was a shifting among the cats below as heads turned towards Graystripe and Silverstream, who were sitting with their heads together, lost to the world around them.

"We're almost through another Leaf-bare," Bluestar mewed, tail curling over her paws. "And it wasn't as harsh as we'd feared."

"There's still one more moon of it though," Russetstar pointed out. "We've been hit with last-minute snaps before."

Bluestar nodded thoughtfully, before looking around at the other leaders. "Then if there's nothing else…?"

The other leaders shook their heads.

"Then this Gathering is over," Bluestar mewed, before jumping down from the stone.

Spottedleaf threaded through the feline throng and tapped Raventhroat's shoulder with her tail to get his attention. The black cat turned from Fireleap to look at the medicine cat curiously.

"I'm going to visit Rusty. Would you like to come with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Raventhroat mewed, then looked at Fireleap. "Would you care to join us as well?"

"Haven't seen him in a while, so I'm in," Fireleap mewed.

"Give Rusty my regards," Bluestar mewed when they told her of their detour, and they set out towards the barn.

They arrived at a most peculiar scene, where Rusty seemed to be fighting himself. The ThunderClan cats watched in bemusement as the two gingers rolled around, each trying to pin the other, yet they always seemed to slip out at the last moment.

The two broke apart, panting, with the sleeker of the two twitching his ears and looking towards the clan cats in surprise.

"Ah! You must be from the clans." He looked at the other cat, who blinked in greeting at the guests. "Friends of yours?"

"Spottedleaf, Raventhroat, and Fireleap," Rusty mewed, indicating them each in turn. "Say hello to Jake, my father."

The clan cats dipped their heads respectfully and Fireleap tilted her head as she looked at the two gingers. "I can see where you got your looks from," she mewed to Rusty, who snorted softly.

Jake frowned slightly as he looked at her. "I could say the same for you. I don't suppose you know who your mother was?"

Fireleap shook her head. "I was taken from her when I was very young. I spent my first few moons living down at Twolegplace and tending to the cats there, which is what led to me becoming a medicine cat apprentice once ThunderClan took me in."

Jake's brow furrowed. "Twolegplace… Hm, can't recall if I had any mates there." He flicked his tail at Rusty. " _His_ mother was named Quince, although she was from the far western lands where the Folk make their homes."

"Do you remember _any_ names of the felas you spend an evening with?" Rusty asked, not trying to hide his sarcasm.

"They don't always ask for my name, or give theirs, so I kinda stopped caring after a point," Jake mewed, before flicking his ears sheepishly. "But that's neither here nor there. It's nice to meet all of you. I do hope you'll stop by and share some stories. I love hearing about clan life."

"Couldn't settle down long enough in one place to become a part of a clan back when you were first around?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Thought about it," Jake admitted. "Almost went with Tallstar back in the day, but I wanted to get out and explore, so that didn't go anywhere." His tone was wistful and he sighed. "I hope I can make up for lost time, at least." He shook his head and twitched his nose, before looking at Raventhroat curiously. "That's quite the scar you have there."

Raventhroat chuckled. "Got it courtesy of a rock collapse a while back."

Jake perked up at that. "A quake, I take it? There was a massive one where I was some time ago. Split the land open like an egg, swallowed a city whole, and sent the Twolegs running around in a mad panic for a very long time."

Raventhroat's eyes went wide. "All we had was…a hiccup compared to that. That sounds terrible!"

Jake's gaze turned thoughtful. "I guess the quake got weaker the further out it went. I'm glad nobody was hurt, and that you seem to have made a full recovery." He glanced at Fireleap. "I suppose we have you to thank for that?"

"Spottedleaf did most of the work, and I helped, yes," Fireleap mewed wryly, grinning. "Quite the model patient too. Only mewled like a kitten once, if I recall."

"Impressive," Jake mewed, nodding to the medicine cats. "Your clan is lucky to have the both of you looking after them."

"Our skills thankfully haven't been in high demand or need recently, which is a relief," Fireleap mewed. "Even in Leaf-bare, which had a lot of cats worried about fights over prey, but it's been very quiet so far."

Jake raised his brows in surprise. "I thought the clans were…less than cordial to one another? Has something happened?"

"In a manner of speaking," Raventhroat replied. "A few cats learned how to be polite to one another and passed it around, further helped by our ancestors also reminding us of how the clans were founded in the first place – literally _unite or die_. So there's been some…I suppose you could call it…course correcting, lately?"

Jake chuckled. "That's splendid news." He shivered, giving himself a shake. "Although I suppose you've been kept here long enough and are eager to be getting back to the warmth of your clan?"

Spottedleaf glanced at Raventhroat and Fireleap, whose pelts were the shortest among them, and while they weren't shivering or had chattering teeth, she did realize they'd been out in the cold since the Gathering and she flicked her tail at them. "Right, I do think that's enough time out here." She nodded to the loners. "Thank you for your hospitality. I do hope to stop by again once the weather's warmer. I'd love to learn more about where you came from."

Jake inclined his head. "I shall be happy to tell you about it. Safe travels to the lot of you."


End file.
